UN DIOS ENTRE LOS HOMBRES
by Xitan22
Summary: "El amor de dos personas de corazón puro pero de orígenes bien diferentes y que ni siquiera deberían haberse conocido."
1. Chapter 1

Un dios entre los hombres

 **EL COMIENZO DE TODO**

" **El amor de dos personas de corazón puro pero de orígenes bien diferentes y que ni siquiera deberían haberse conocido."**

 **Esta historia me ha transmitido muchos sentimientos y tan intensos... Que son difíciles de explicar... Son historias que me gusta compartir con vosotros. Espero que lo disfrutéis un saludo mis queridos lectores. "**

 **1r Capitulo**

Hércules se demoró en llegar. Cuando alcanzó su destino saludó a Cíniras con un rápido gesto, atravesó la barrera y se dirigió directamente a los baños. Nadie cuestionaba sus ausencias, a excepción del lanista. A pesar de la grave lesión que había sufrido meses atrás, todavía era considerado el campeón de Roma y gozaba de su total confianza para entrar y salir del ludusa placer.

Todavía en el atrio empezó a quitarse la túnica y cuando llegó a la piscina ya estaba desnudo. Más pausadamente se adentró en el agua, agradeciendo la tibieza del líquido elemento que relajó sus músculos. También ansiaba liberar su mente, pero no sería ese el día en que esta le dejara en paz.

Porque recordó.

A los dieciseis años había sido emboscado por un escuadrón de exploradores romanos mientras viajaba con su padre, su madre y su prima con el fin de visitar a la familia de esta.

Hércules se tensó de rabia al recordar el rostro de aquel romano. Aquel que, tras abatir a su padre, lo había separado de su madre y se lo había llevado a Roma, la capital del Imperio que le había arrebatado su identidad.

Había llegado al puerto en una galera que transportaba mercancía humana. Todavía podía recordar el olor a excrementos y los gritos de los enfermos cuando eran arrojados por la borda durante la travesía. Él se había librado gracias a su buena salud y fuerza.

Había visto muchas cosas horribles a lo largo de su vida, pero aún le atormentaba la imagen de aquellas enmohecidas jaulas donde las mujeres y sus hijos enfermos suplicaban clemencia antes de ser arrojados al abismo del mar, para no contagiar a los esclavos sanos.

Una vez en tierra había sido expuesto, desnudo y despojado de toda dignidad, durante una larga y fría tarde de otoño en la que diversos mercaderes lo habían inspeccionado como si de una res se tratara, hasta que un acaudalado comerciante, encandilado por su belleza y fuerza, lo había adquirido por un precio irrisorio.

Recordó su confusión, nada más llegar a la villa de su primer amo, cuando lo habían colmado de lujos y baños relajantes. Y que le habían untado el cuerpo con aceites y esencias antes de vestirlo con las más ricas sedas.

Hércules tensó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Habían intentado transformarlo en lo que ahora era.

Viajó al pasado de nuevo hasta que se encontró en aquella habitación iluminada con la tenue luz de las lámparas de aceite. El olor a incienso le había provocado estornudos.

Los frescos de las paredes habían llamado su atención, porque representaban escenas que no alcanzaba a comprender. Pero cuando había visto al dominefrente a él, con aquella extraña expresión en el rostro, había intuido el motivo de tantas atenciones.

Y se había rebelado.

Había luchado tan ferozmente que su amo había tenido que desistir y llamar a su guardia personal. Con solo dieciséis años había logrado herir a dos soldados expertos.

Finalmente su pragmático amo lo había vendido al ludus, donde se formó tras durísimos entrenamientos y finalmente hizo su juramento como gladiador.

Y había sido entonces cuando había hallado un motivo para la esperanza, una meta: comprar su libertad al precio que fuera. Deyanira, la esclava hispana, logró disipar sus lóbregos recuerdos. No la vio entrar, pero la reconoció por sus delicados y menudos pasos.

En silencio escuchó como preparaba el jabón. Sin mediar palabra se colocó tras él y, sentada sobre los escalones de la piscina, comenzó a masajearlo.

Hércules soltó un suspiro de placer.

—No es necesario que estés callada si no lo deseas.

Notó como los labios de ella dibujaban una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, pero he pensado que estarías cansado, y no deseo importunarte.

—Jamás lo has hecho.

Transcurridos unos instantes ella habló de nuevo con su voz dulce y pausada.

—Domineme ha enviado para satisfacer tus deseos.

Hércules arqueó los labios, pero la sonrisa no iluminó su mirada ambarina.

—Dominees extremadamente generoso—apuntó, con ironía.

La muchacha obvió la decepción que sintió ante su falta de entusiasmo, y continuó con el delicado masaje sobre sus tensos hombros. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar la réplica:

—Eres el campeón de este ludus y domine solo desea recompensarte. ¿Por qué eres siempre tan esquivo conmigo? A fin de cuentas, un hombre, ya sea esclavo o liberto, tiene sus necesidades.

Hércules frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar sus ojos de ébano. Deyanira era una de las esclavas más hermosas de Roma. Los dioses le habían obsequiado un rostro de ensueño, largos cabellos negros, piel bronceada, pechos sugerentes y caderas bien delineadas. Era más de lo que un hombre podía desear. Pero sus necesidades eran bien distintas.

—¿De veras crees que no las tengo más que cubiertas?

La mirada de ella se turbó y sus manos quedaron paralizadas cuando él le dio de nuevo la espalda.

Siempre le sucedía cuando la rechazaba, y no podía reprochárselo. En sus ojos color azul había podido ver la pena reflejada. A través de ellos era capaz de leer su corazón. Por los dioses, pensó, Hércules era tan hermoso como inmensa era la herida de su alma.

El Ateniense no solo era famoso por su arrojo en la arena, sino también por su extravagante belleza y fuerza. Con razón las damas acaudaladas pagaban puñados de denarios por sus favores. Sus cabellos color rojizo y ondulados. Unas cejas bien definidas añadían expresión a sus inquietantes ojos.

Su nariz era recta, de proporciones exactas, y sus cincelados labios, no demasiado gruesos, dibujaban una forma insinuante.

—Oye, Deyanira —dijo, interrumpiendo sus cálidos pensamientos—, No soy como los demás hombre que utiliza a las mujeres por su satisfacción. Pues bien sabes que para mí es un castigo hacer tal cosa.

"Oh, por todos los dioses", pensó ruborizada "¿cuánto tiempo he estado mirándolo con ojos de deseo?". De inmediato bajó la vista y sintió la amarga punzada de la culpa y la desolación a partes iguales. Hércules era magnífico y ninguna mujer podía evitar mirarlo con codicia. Ella lo sabía y ahora se sentía culpable por desear lo que él no era capaz de proporcionarle.

Pero alzó la vista con aparente seguridad y sonrió.

—Pues deja ya de preocuparte por las necesidades ajenas. Estoy aquí para serte útil. Te ofrezco mis oídos.

Hércules frunció el ceño para después bajar la vista. Deyanira pudo ver su rostro reflejado en el agua de la piscina y constató que, a sus veinte años, el Ateniense ya tenía arrugas de preocupación alrededor de los ojos.

—Sé que no es apropiado. Pero… ver esas personas enamoradas y saber que tienes a alguien que te quiere de verdad, que te valora…

Deyanira quedó sorprendida ante semejante pensamiento. Que un hombre indagara sobre un sentimiento tan femenino no era costumbre. Mucho menos un gladiador, que era frío como un témpano. ¿Adónde pretendía llegar?

Un breve silencio precedió la respuesta.

—Así es —su voz sonó ronca.

Hércules se animó.

—¿Lo has sentido alguna vez?

Con manos temblorosas, Deyanira apartó de la nuca de él un mechón de pelo húmedo para continuar con el masaje.

"Oh, por Venus, claro que sí". Que la crucificaran si no era amor lo que sentía por aquel hombre. Lo amaba en ese mismo momento mientras acariciaba su piel cálida. Lo amaba cada vez que era tomada por su domine, cuando cerraba los ojos y lo imaginaba.

Lo amaba cuando pensaba en él, que era día y noche, a cada instante.

Y ese maldito sentimiento no correspondido la estaba sumiendo en una agonía lenta y dolorosa. Matándola en vida.

—No, Hércules —mintió sin poder evitar el resentimiento—. Nosotros, los esclavos, no podemos sentir amor. Nuestras emociones no nos pertenecen.

Él se dio la vuelta y Deyanira pudo ver como los ojos del gladiador cambiaban de tonalidad, tornándose más brillantes.

—Te equivocas —la increpó—. Los romanos podrán encadenar nuestro cuerpo, pero jamás nuestro corazón.

La estaba mirando con anhelo. Sin embargo, no osó confundir el significado de esa mirada. Eran las ansias de cubrir el vacío de su corazón, de sanar su interior lo que el Ateniense buscaba. Hércules necesitaba alguien que lo hiciera sentir vivo. Alguien a quien amar. Alguien por quien luchar. Y esa persona no era ella.

—Debo irme.

Y se alejó presurosa, sin que el Ateniense fuera capaz de comprender tan súbito cambio de humor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un dios entre los hombres**

 **2º capitulo:**

Tras un enérgico corretear de pies por el atrio, se escuchó un portazo seguido de un llanto desconsolado.

La vieja Adriana no se dejó seducir por la pena que atenazaba su corazón y se apostó enérgica tras la puerta atrancada de la habitación de la joven patricia.

—Niña, entra en razón y discúlpate ante tu padre.

—¡No pienso hacerlo!

La escuchó sollozar desde el interior de sus aposentos.

Megara estaba desconsolada. Pocas veces el mundo era justo y la muchacha debía aceptar su destino si quería sobrevivir al valle de lágrimas que era la vida o, visto de otra forma, a la jauría de perros rabiosos en que se había convertido la ciudad Griega. Así que puso los brazos en jarras y la regañó con energía.

—¡Niña caprichosa! ¡Abre inmediatamente! ¡Suerte tienes de tener un padre tan comprensivo!

Se escuchó otro sollozo tras la puerta y luego la voz quebrada de la joven.

—No, Adriana, no es comprensivo sino despiadado, pues pretende alejarme de su lado.

La anciana liberta sintió que el corazón se le rompía. Conocía a Megara desde que apenas era una lactante. Prácticamente la había criado y, con absoluta seguridad, no había nadie en la casa de Creonte, a excepción de su propia madre, que lamentara más su partida. Pero la vida era injusta y cruel, y Megara ya no era una niña.

Ya era hora de que asumiera las responsabilidades que conllevaba la madurez. Era vital que dejara de comportarse de forma tan rebelde y consentida porque, de otro modo, el trauma sería más doloroso.

Pero súbitamente apareció la vaporosa silueta de Eurídice en el atrio.

—Adriana —la dulce voz de la señora inundó la estancia—. ¿Qué es todo este alboroto?

Los ojos violacios de Eurídice no la inquirieron con reproche, pero sí con preocupación. Había previsto el disgusto de su hija tras recibir la noticia de su inminente matrimonio, pero la joven no era dada a las rabietas, y en aquel momento Eurídice se sentía alarmada y sorprendida a partes iguales.

—Es su hija, domina. La joven Megara se niega a desposarse con Aurelio el príncipe de Hispania. Cuando el domine la ha mandado llamar y ha anunciado su compromiso, la muchachita ha montado en cólera y, sin ningún respeto, ha amenazado con dejarse morir de hambre antes que desposarse con un grosero.

La criada, a pesar de querer aparentar entereza, estaba preocupada y entrelazaba los dedos con nerviosismo.

—¿Un grosero? —Eurídice arqueó las cejas para quitarle hierro al asunto—. ¡Qué ocurrencia!

De nuevo, se escuchó la amortiguada voz de Megara tras la puerta.

—¡Un bárbaro, madre! ¡Un grosero y estúpido príncipe de Hispania!

Eurídice posó una mano sobre el hombro de la anciana y dulcemente la despidió.

—Gracias, Adriana, yo misma me encargaré de este asunto.

Cuando la fiel sirvienta se fue, resoplando a propósito para mostrar su desacuerdo, Eurídice respiró hondo. Reconocía que, al ser Megara hija única, su esposo y ella la habían consentido demasiado. Pero era una muchacha inteligente y sensata. Hallaría la forma de hacerla entrar en razón.

—Megara —susurró con dulzura—, ¿podemos hablar? De mujer a mujer. —Silencio, buena señal. Lo intentó de nuevo. —Querida, en este lugar corre el aire, ¿vas a permitir que tu madre agarre un resfriado?

Transcurridos unos instantes se abrió la puerta y Eurídice sintió pena al ver las mejillas de su hija, irritadas a causa de las lágrimas que continuaban brotando de sus ojos, que tenían el mismo precioso color violáceo, que en aquel momento brillaban.

Su flequillo caía sobre su frente. Se lo apartó con cuidado y con un pañuelo secó sus lágrimas. No soportaba ver sufrir a su hija, y mucho menos deseaba alejarla de su lado. Pero la decisión ya estaba tomada. Sería comprensiva ante la rabieta, y delicada en sus palabras, pero no cedería ni un ápice y apoyaría a su esposo. Por su seguridad, Megara debía partir a Roma cuanto antes.

—Querida —dijo, tomándola de la mano invitándola a sentarse en el triclinio—, sabes que eres nuestro más preciado tesoro, ¿verdad?

Tras sorber por la nariz, Megara derramó otra lágrima.

—Si es así, ¿por qué me entregan a un Romano?

Su voz sonó áspera a pesar de que había intentado disimular la desolación que sentía.

Eurídice vio que el recogido de su hija se había echado a perder. Deshizo la maltrecha coleta que hacía poco rodeaba enteramente su cabeza y le soltó el pelo. Tomó un cepillo de cerdas de jabalí engastado en nácar y comenzó a cepillar los suaves y amplios rizos de su hija. Eso siempre las calmaba a las dos.

—Tu melena es hermosa. Cierto que es extremadamente oscura, pero es brillante y abundante. En mi juventud habría vendido mi alma por unos cabellos iguales —Megara pareció relajarse, y Eurídice continuó hablando con voz sosegada—. Eres exacta a tu padre. Su fuerza y determinación reflejadas en ti. Pero, aparte de bella, eres inteligente y hábil. También fuerte y decidida. Sabes lo que te conviene y, como tu padre, posees un gran corazón. ¿Por qué no confías en nuestro buen criterio y afrontas tu destino con valentía y decisión?

Megara sopesó las palabras de su madre y reconoció a regañadientes que tenía razón. Su padre era bueno y no la entregaría a un mal hombre, sus razones para concederla en matrimonio debían de ser de peso. No obstante, una lágrima surcó de nuevo sus mejillas y expuso abiertamente el verdadero motivo de su pesar:

—Él me aleja de su lado, madre. Y usted también si apoya su decisión. ¿En tan poca estima me tienen?

Eurídice suspiró.

—Aurelio Decimus no es un idiota, querida. Cierto que es un centurión y es Romano, pero cuenta con el crédito de Cornelius, que goza a su vez del respeto y la confianza de tu padre.

—Pero Hispania se encuentra más allá lejos de casa, lejos de lo que ella conocía... su familia. ¿No podían conformarse con alguien de aquí, de nuestra tierra? Así quizá podríamos vernos de vez en cuando…

Eurídice respiró hondo antes de contestar.

—Confía, hija. Hemos escogido bien.

Megara no se conformó con esa respuesta. Necesitaba una explicación. Quería saber el motivo. Se volvió y enfrentó la mirada de su madre con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

—No los comprendo. Me alejan de esta casa, de su amor y protección, obligándome a abandonar la luz de mi hogar para despacharme hasta los confines del mundo, donde no sé si seré capaz de soportar tanta oscuridad. Dígame por qué, madre. ¡Se lo ruego!

Eurídice tomó la mano de su hija y la acarició. No, tampoco soportaba la idea de alejarse de ella. Pero Megara debía estar lo más lejos posible de la ira del emperador.

Acarició su rostro y suspiró.

—Eres la muchacha más hermosa que ha visto Grecia ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Megara intentó sin éxito hallar una respuesta en los atormentados ojos de su madre. Finalmente, esta se lo reveló entre sollozos.

—Si Caligula se fija en ti, aunque estés casada con ese Romano… —apretó su mano y bajó la vista—. Ni tu padre ni yo podremos soportar que…

Megara pudo ver como los ojos de su madre se empañaban y, tras tomar una bocanada de aire, le secó el rostro y le devolvió el apretón con decisión. Sus padres la amaban y no podía pasar por alto el miedo que sentían por ella.

Creonte era rey de Tebas tenia muy buena reputación en Roma. De naturaleza discreta y tolerante, algunos lo tildaban de débil por su suave diplomacia, pero a ojos de muchos era incorruptible, sinónimo de fortaleza y de honradez.

Sin embargo, para Megara, que sentía hacia su padre una ferviente admiración, era uno de los pocos hombres honorables que quedaban se podían hablar con el. Estaba bien relacionado y disponía de una gran fortuna, pero no era hombre dado a los excesos, ni tampoco sobresalía por su oposición a Caligula el emperador de Roma, que a pesar de ser amado por la plebe, era peligroso si se le provocaba.

Megara sabía muy bien que su padre estaba más interesado en su bienestar personal que en acumular gloria, y se conformaba con su buena posición y la seguridad de su familia.

Pero también sabía que si esta última corría peligro, sería capaz de todo… hasta de aceptar un mal matrimonio. Y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Por otra parte, si analizaba el asunto desde el prisma del egoísmo, no solo veía como su posición social se reducía, sino también como quedaban truncados sus sueños más íntimos.

Pero no estaba ciega, ni tampoco era una ingrata, y reconocía haber reaccionado desproporcionadamente. Era consciente del amor que le profesaban sus padres, siempre cariñosos y bondadosos. Y también sabía que, si hubiera habido otra salida, sin duda la habrían elegido.

— Madre… —alzó la vista y miró a los ojos de Eurídice. Suspiró, rendida—. Está bien. Acepto casarme con ese centurión. Pero espero que algún día me revele el verdadero motivo de tan deshonrosa elección.

Eurídice no pasó por alto el reproche, ni mucho menos la petición. Sin embargo se abstuvo de regañarla, la joven estaba en su derecho. Cambió de tema.

—Ahora descansa, es tarde. Mañana a primera hora haré llamar a Mirra para que te haga un bonito peinado. Velatra ha organizado un banquete en su casa en Roma.

Megara quedó sorprendida.

—Pero madre, las fiestas de tía Velatra tienen fama de ser…

—¿Indecentes? —la interrumpió su madre—. Veo que te sobra información. Pero no te apures, ha prometido comportarse. Además, puede que tu prometido asista al banquete.

Megara sintió que el cuerpo se le inundaba de ansiedad.

—¿Por qué habría de ir sin antes ser presentado en esta casa? —su voz sonó indignada.

—Iba a ser una sorpresa —intentó apaciguarla Eurídice—. Hace seis días envió una misiva tras desembarcar cerca de aquí, y calculamos que llegará mañana a casa de tu tía. Pero tu padre tiene que viajar al campo por unos asuntos y yo deseo acompañarlo. No es seguro que asista, pero se lo dejaré dicho a Adriana por si aparece.

Megara no pegó ojo en toda la noche.

 **Tres días antes…..**

Aurelio no se atrevió a azuzar a su cansada montura. Hacía demasiado calor y no corría brisa. Miró al cielo y vio la aureola difusa que rodeaba a la luna creciente, cuya escasa luz no llegaba a proyectar sombras definidas de los árboles debido a la intensa calima que cubría el cielo.

Así se sentía él: indefinido. Odiaba abandonar Hispania por un asunto tan insustancial. Él era un hombre de acción, ¡por Júpiter! Y además, amaba la tierra que lo había visto nacer.

Aurelio pensó que su futuro suegro era un hombre poderoso y por eso había aceptado sin rechistar venir a por su hija cuando habría resultado menos incómodo que se la enviaran. Al parecer, la joven era muy querida, y sus padres deseaban conocerlo y asegurarse de que estaría bien atendida.

No era común que una mujer fuera tan consentida, pero solo podía dar gracias por su buena suerte. Era un buen matrimonio para él, y de paso conocería la capital del imperio.

Pero seguro que era aburrida, caprichosa y consentida… Todo lo contrario a su amante pelirroja…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su caballo resopló, nervioso.

Lo detuvo y se concentró en los sonidos de la noche.

Y entonces lo escuchó. Un tronar de cascos se acercaba desde. Tal vez se tratara del maldito correo que colapsaba las vías principales del imperio durante la noche, pero Aurelio había tomado precauciones y por eso se encontraba en una vía secundaria.

Se apartó del camino, cauteloso, y agarró la empuñadura de su gladius.

Los vio llegar. Eran bandidos, sin lugar a dudas, y eran cuatro. Lo rodearon. Dos de ellos desenvainaron sus espadas y otro lo amenazó con su daga.

—Tira el arma y baja del caballo con las manos donde pueda verlas.

Habló quien parecía el jefe. Un hombre corpulento con el cabello rojizo y expresión de enfado, parecía un dios... Mostraba una seguridad de sí mismo que ni se había molestado en desenvainar. No era romano, eso seguro. Vislumbró en sus ojos de color azul como el mar difícil de pasar por alto. Un brillo que era capaz de helar la sangre. Y que le recordaba a…

Pero no era cuestión de hacerlos esperar más, por lo que dejó de lado sus pensamientos y bajó de su montura sin molestarse en sopesar sus nulas posibilidades de defensa. Viajaba solo y lo superaban en número.

—No dispongo de nada que pueda interesaros, caballeros—anunció con tono diplomático.

—El cuchillo también —rugió el jefe, interrumpiéndolo.

Tras obedecer su orden, a regañadientes, desenvainó su cuchillo de la pantorrilla y lo arrojó donde todos pudieran verlo.

—Está bien, llevo un puñado de sestercios en las alforjas. Coged lo que queráis y dejadme marchar.

El hombre que parecía un dios hizo un sutil gesto y uno de los asaltantes procedió a registrarlo. No tardó demasiado en hallar la bolsa de cuero con las monedas. Se la dio al jefe y este la sopesó, emitiendo un gesto de asentimiento.

En otras circunstancias, Hércules lo habría dejado marchar. Era un asesino, sí. Pero mataba por trabajo, no por placer, y solo si era estrictamente necesario.

Pero ese hombre le resultaba tremendamente familiar. Ese maldito rostro…

Sin apartar su mirada de la del hombre, extrajo una moneda y la palpó. Dirigió la vista hacia el objeto. Mientras intentaba recordar dónde había visto antes esa cara comprobó que los denarios estaban acuñados en Hispania.

—Vienes de muy lejos ¿no es cierto?

—Si, de Roma.

Hércules entrecerró los ojos.

—Tu nombre —ordenó.

—¿Quién quiere saberlo?

Hércules desenvainó la espada.

—¡Tu nombre!

—Aurelio Decimus —masculló.

Hércules sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Su sangre comenzó a bombearle el corazón de forma desquiciante. Ese… ese maldito. Pudo reconocer su rostro. Jamás lo había olvidado.

Se obligó a mantener la calma. Pero debería… Mierda, estaba a punto de cometer una insensatez. Lo que tenía que hacer era degollarlo allí mismo, pero necesitaba saber donde estaba su madre y su prima. Necesitaba averiguar qué había sido de su ellas.

Una palabra salió de sus labios cuando su mente dejó de pensar en las consecuencias.

—¡Prendedlo!

No muy lejos de allí se escuchó el relincho de un caballo inquieto, seguido del turbador aullido de un lobo. Junto a ellos, ocultos tras la espesura del bosque, un par de ojos ambarinos observaban la escena con interés y preocupación.

—En mi opinión, esto es absolutamente inapropiado. Estás llegando demasiado lejos.

—No será la primera vez ni la última que hago algo inapropiado.

—Pero… Tu precioso cabello… no te lo cortes tanto —gimoteó Deyanira—. ¿Por qué?

—Exigencias de Velatra. Ha organizado un banquete aprovechando que su esposo se encuentra en Hispania. Pero esta vez viene gente respetable, y desea que el encuentro se realice tras la cena, en la intimidad de su alcoba. Como sabrás, a ella le gusta representar fantasías, y esta vez quiere que me transforme en el mismísimo dios Apolo.

Deyanira arrugó el entrecejo e hizo una mueca. Odiaba a esa mujer. Era viciosa, sociópata y cruel. Y Hércules se arriesgaba a terminar crucificado si Severus descubría que era el principal causante de las infidelidades de su esposa. Por eso mismo obvió hacer cualquier comentario al respecto. No soportaba la idea de que Hércules se acostara con ella, pero peor sería que le sucediera algo malo por no hacerlo.

—¿Tu hombro sigue dando problemas? —pregunto Deyanira.

Hércules arrugó el entrecejo al recordar el día en que se había lesionado a causa de una mala caída durante el entrenamiento. Se había dislocado el hombro izquierdo y aún no estaba en condiciones de luchar. Eso truncaba su único objetivo: llegar a ser un ciudadano Romano. Obtener la rudis en la arena era la forma más honorable de conseguir la libertad.

Pocos gladiadores disfrutaban de tal honor, ya que pocos sobrevivían a más de diez combates, pero él ya había superado doce y, si no hubiera sido por aquella maldita lesión, con total seguridad ya estaría en Grecia. Por fortuna, no todo estaba perdido.

El médico había hecho un buen trabajo salvando parte de la movilidad del brazo, pero estaba tardando en recuperarse. Por ese motivo hacía casi seis meses que no participaba en los juegos, habiendo tenido que recurrir a métodos más desagradables para obtener ganancias, como vender sus favores a las aburridas esposas de los hombres más acaudalados de la ciudad. Y bien sabían los dioses que no lo soportaba.

Al ver que Hércules no respondía, Deyanira volvió a cambiar de tema.

—He traído la toga, aunque debería ser Velatria quien la portara. Solo las prostitutas lo hacen.

Hércules se abstuvo de animar a Deyanira al respecto y, en silencio, se levantó y extendió los brazos para que ella se la pusiera, pues la prenda era demasiado amplia y pesada para que él solo pudiera manejarla.

—Puedo esperar a que termines de cenar —sugirió la esclava.

—No tengo hambre.

Sobre la blanca túnica que portaba, Deyanira, ceremoniosa, procedió colocando un extremo de la larga tela sobre su brazo izquierdo a la altura del codo.

—Posee dos franjas púrpura —apreció, palpando con los dedos la suavidad de la tela—. ¿De dónde habrá sacado el amo semejante prenda?

—La ha enviado Velatra, debe ser de su esposo —respondió Hércules mientras se agachaba ligeramente para facilitarle el trabajo a Deyanirta, que en aquel instante hacía malabarismos para rodear su cuerpo con aquella tela tan larga y pesada.

—Por fortuna, no es una toga triunfal. Habría sido excesivo, ¿no crees? Aun así, si te descubren llevando esto en plena calle, pueden denunciarte.

—Podría haber sido peor. Si a Velatra se le hubiera ocurrido que yo representara a Aníbal, en lugar de un carruaje me habría enviado un elefante.

Deyanira rio ante la ocurrencia.

Cuando logró envolver su enorme cuerpo con la toga y colocarle el otro extremo sobre su hombro izquierdo, se alejó varios pasos para admirarlo. Lucía magnífico. Ciertamente, parecía un romano de verdad. Aunque bastante más alto y un cabello marrón rojizo.

— Dudo que el dios Apolo te superara en belleza y apostura.

Hércules emitió un gruñido de desacuerdo y, sin mediar palabra, abandonó la estancia. El carruaje estaba esperando y Velatra no era mujer que gustara de demoras.


	3. Chapter 3

Un dios entre los hombres

 **En casa de Velatra**

 **3º capitulo:**

Megara se sentía en casa de tía Velatra como se sienten las fieras en la arena del anfiteatro: fuera de su hábitat natural. Sin embargo no demostró aprensión ni ningún sentimiento parecido. Mantuvo constantemente un porte magnífico, una sonrisa espléndida, y no se separó de su tía ni un solo instante. No obstante, interiormente pagó las consecuencias.

Velatra, a su juicio, no dejó en ningún momento de soltar comentarios inapropiados a sus invitados, sin importarle la presencia de una inocente virgen. Bueno, lo de inocente ya era cuestionable porque, gracias a su tía, hacía varias horas que había perdido mentalmente la inocencia.

Aunque debía reconocerle una cosa. Aunque a costa de las abarrotadas arcas de su esposo, la hermana de su madre había logrado que sus banquetes fueran célebres por su fastuosidad, logrando consolidar su status en Roma. De hecho, gracias a eso, en una ocasión había honrado la casa de su esposo el mismísimo Calígula quien, tras presentarse por sorpresa y halagando su buen hacer en cuanto a la organización y la exquisitez de los manjares, le había dado todavía más prestigio a sus veladas.

La de esa noche no fue una excepción, y más de un comensal llegó a solicitar la pluma de avestruz para no perderse ningún manjar.

Habían transcurrido ya cinco horas y, durante este tiempo, por la mesa principal habían pasado infinidad de platos hermosamente decorados con oro y piedras preciosas.

Megara, aunque apenas probó bocado, tuvo que elogiar mentalmente el buen gusto de la anfitriona, que había inspeccionado la decoración de cada uno de ellos. Lo que más llamó su atención fue la presentación del manjar principal. Sobre una escultura en mármol, representando a un brioso garañón al galope, cargando unas alforjas de bronce de Corinto que contenían aceitunas y nueces bañadas en miel a modo de entrantes.

Sobre el lomo, y presentado en bandejas de cristal, infinidad de carnes variadas, bañadas en todo tipo de creativas salsas y asadas en parrillas de plata, hicieron las delicias de los convidados. Cuando se hubieron retirado los platos fuertes se sirvió el postre en platos de oro.

Mezclados con perlas de Sicilia y piedras preciosas había todo tipo de pasteles, caracoles, pasas, castañas y, para finalizar, manzanas.

Pero solo cuando llegó el vino caliente mezclado con miel y hierbas aromáticas, Megara se permitió un gesto de cansancio. Cerró los ojos y se llevó los dedos a las sienes, masajeándolas.

Su tía, que ya estaba ligeramente embriagada, intervino.

—Querida, ¿estás acaso decaída por la ausencia de tu prometido?

En otras circunstancias Megara se habría ofendido por semejante falta de delicadeza. Era evidente el plantón de ese Romano. Pero solo pudo sentirse aliviada, pues no le apetecía en absoluto conocerlo.

Se incorporó ligeramente sobre el triclinio y sonrió de la forma más encantadora que supo.

—En absoluto, tía. Estoy convencida de que Aurelio Decimus se ha ausentado por causas de fuerza mayor. Y mejor así, pues considero más conveniente ser presentada en la casa de mi padre. Lo que sucede es que, a estas alturas de la velada, no es apropiado para una doncella asistir a lo que Baco, por mediación del vino, pueda obligar a hacer a la gente decente. Así que, si me disculpa, me retiraré a descansar.

Velatra, que al encontrarse ligeramente embriagada no captó la sutileza de la última frase de su sobrina, dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa condescendiente.

—Por supuesto, querida.

Y dejó marchar a Megara, que quedaría bajo su custodia esa noche, y sería alojada en uno de los habitacione _s_ principales.

Cuando la joven hubo marchado, tomó una copa de vino escanciada por un hermoso esclavo de piel de ébano y brindó mentalmente.

Pasada la medianoche, y custodiado por una bella y desnuda esclava, Hércules atravesó la villa del marido de Velatra hasta llegar a los baños privados.

Pero antes de entrar, se dejó anunciar.

—Dios Apolo, Alteza.

—Adelante.

Hércules al escuchar su dulce y aterciopelada voz sintió un escalofrío. Pero debía cumplir con su obligación y entró en los baños.

La luz tenue de las lámparas de aceite proyectaba tímidos reflejos sobre la piscina, donde flotaban infinidad de delicados pétalos de rosas. Había tantos que no dejaban ver bien el líquido que, intuyó, era leche de burra, por el olor ácido y el ambiente cargado.

Al fondo se encontraba Velatra, sumergida hasta la altura de los pechos, que flotaban graciosamente y se veían recortados por los pétalos rojos, algunos de ellos pegados en su blanca piel. Hércules alzó la mirada hasta su pálido busto. Su cuello esbelto sostenía un bello y proporcionado rostro coronado por una peluca de estilo egipcio. La melena cuadrada, adornada con una magnífica joya de oro macizo que rodeaba su alta y severa frente, acariciaba sus mejillas y caía hasta la altura del mentón.

Hércules reconoció que era una mujer hermosa, pero en el brillo de sus almendrados ojos verdes se entreveía la perversidad de una furia.

—Quítate la toga —ordenó la arpía.

Hércules sonrió antes de responder.

—Un dios no acepta órdenes de una ramera Romana.

Lejos de avivar su cólera, sus palabras provocaron en ella una suave y musical carcajada que a punto estuvo de ponerle los pelos de punta.

—Está bien —respondió con indiferencia—. Pero recuerda que estamos en mi territorio, así que ten cuidado…

Sin embargo obedeció. Con una peligrosa sonrisa y un brillo de expectación en la mirada, se puso en pie y expuso su cuerpo desnudo.

Velatra era esbelta, de caderas estrechas y pechos firmes, aunque no demasiado grandes. Sus curvas no eran voluptuosas pero sus rectas formas demostraban elegancia. Eso, y algunos pétalos de rosa que se habían adherido a su brillante piel, le daban el aspecto de una serpiente.

Hércules se despojó de la ropa con lentitud. Descendió los escalones y se colocó tras ella. A partir de ese momento, el Ateniense transportó su mente y dejó de verla como lo que realmente era.

Cuando el banquete terminó y todos los invitados se marcharon respectivos hogares, Megara, desde su lecho, aún podía escuchar el tintineo de la lujosa vajilla que recogían los esclavos.

La habitación que le habían asignado no disponía de ventanas, por lo que había dejado la puerta entreabierta para que la escasa brisa, procedente del pasillo, aplacara el calor de aquella noche estival.

A pesar de sentirse agotada, y aunque la cama era bastante cómoda, se sintió incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Todavía no comprendía por qué sus padres la habían expuesto a las vulgaridades de su tía y solo pudo llegar a la conclusión de que confiaban en su buen juicio.

Y ciertamente llevaban razón. Megara no era una persona dada a los excesos. No era una mojigata, pero siempre había considerado a la prudencia y al recato sus mejores consejeros.

Exactamente por eso se sentía inquieta por sus futuras nupcias con un extraño. Y también porque le habría gustado gozar de un matrimonio feliz, como el de sus padres.

Ni siquiera el hecho de que su madre solo hubiera podido engendrar una niña había logrado que su padre la repudiara, ¡tanto era el amor que le profesaba a su esposa! Lo cierto era que, tras un parto difícil en el cual casi había perdido la vida, Eurídice se había obstinado en no parir más vástagos y su esposo había accedido.

Tal vez, al ser hija única, la habían consentido demasiado...

En cualquier caso, el incierto destino que la esperaba en Hispania, una provincia tan desconocida y lejana como su prometido, era el verdadero motivo que le impedía guardar serenidad.

Dio una vuelta más en el catre para después incorporarse, frustrada. De ninguna forma podía dormir esa noche, por lo que pensó que sería mejor ir a dar un paseo.

Cuando creyó que era prudente salir de la habitación, se deslizó fuera y se dirigió al patio ajardinado. Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Casi de madrugada, Hércules caminó rápidamente con el único deseo de abandonar aquella odiosa villa. Se encontraba exhausto y de muy mal humor.

Pero cuando estaba cruzando el patio ajardinado por la columnata del porche interior, vio de reojo el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua de la gran fuente central.

Y un sentimiento extraño lo obligó a detenerse.

Esa misma luna, blanca y serena, se vería igualmente reflejada sobre el mar en Grecia. No pudo más que envidiar su divina libertad. Cuando notó que sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse, indignado consigo mismo, se obligó a desechar la maldita nostalgia. No era buena para su estado de ánimo. No cuando su corazón se arrastraba por el suelo.

Respiró hondo y se recolocó la toga sobre el hombro con dignidad. Y a punto estuvo de reanudar la marcha cuando, estupefacto, escuchó unos suaves pasos, acercándose. Algo, no supo qué, tal vez pudor o curiosidad, lo obligó a ocultarse tras una columna.

Y al verla, no pudo sino quedarse en el sitio. Porque la hermosa criatura que apareció en el peristilo lo descolocó. Silenciosa, discreta y luminosa, parecía la misma encarnación de la diosa Afrodita…

Quedó asombrado por la reacción de su corazón, que empezó a latir a buen ritmo, cuando, desde su posición, disfrutó viendo como ella se sentaba en el frío mármol de la fuente, lentamente y con elegancia. ¡Por los dioses!, era una dulzura, blanca y fresca, como el aroma que desprendían las flores de azahar que adornaban los naranjos del jardín.

Llevaba un sencillo camisón de color blanco, vaporoso, que dejaba entrever las sinuosas curvas de una figura esbelta y delicada. Sus cabellos estaban recogidos en un sencillo moño alto que dejaba ver su pálido y delicado cuello de cisne, tan solo acariciado por unos graciosos y desordenados rizos negros rojizos que parecían querer escapar para besar su nuca.

A pesar del sencillo atuendo, constató que se trataba de una gran dama. Su elegancia natural así lo corroboraba.

Desde su lejana posición no podía verle bien el rostro, pero sí apreció por su expresión corporal que estaba ensimismada, porque además acariciaba el agua con la mano, provocando que el reflejo de la luna se mezclara con el suyo propio.

Pero, de pronto, algo pareció sorprenderla porque se agachó ligeramente. Después alzó la palma derecha, sopló sobre ella y su expresión cambió. Contra todo pronóstico, se sintió atraído hacia ella como jamás le había sucedido. Y eso lo asustó hasta casi provocarle un mareo porque, a pesar de que su mente gritaba hasta desgañitarse que debía marcharse cuanto antes, su corazón no le hizo el menor caso, y sus piernas actuaron por sí solas.

Tenía que verla de cerca al menos una vez. Mientras avanzaba lentamente, y cada vez más atemorizado hacia esa divinidad, comenzó a reprenderse mentalmente por aquellos miedos tan poco viriles. ¡Por los dioses, él era un gladiador, un mercenario! ¿Se estaría volviendo además un idiota?

Al escuchar sus pasos, la joven se volvió. Y entonces Hércules se quedó sin respiración.

Los increíbles ojos de aquella chica lo miraron con sorpresa y un ligero toque de aprensión. Era evidente que estaba sorprendida y desconcertada por su repentina aparición, pero su bonito rostro no reflejó miedo ni deseo. Y eso le encantó.

Se fijó en su rostro aniñado, de piel blanca y sin apenas rastro de maquillaje. Su nariz pequeña y ligeramente respingona le daba un aspecto divertido, y su boca pequeña y proporcionada, de labios llenos y rojos como una fresa, resultaba apetitosa. Pero lo que marcaba la diferencia era, por los dioses, su mirada, clara e inocente como la de un cervatillo inconsciente del peligro, pero al mismo tiempo inteligente y avispada, como la de un gato.

Sus ojos ligeramente rasgados, rematados con unas expresivas cejas, eran tan violáceos…

Cielos, había visto mujeres hermosas a lo largo de su vida, pero la casta belleza de aquella joven tenía el don de acariciar su alma hasta lograr emocionarlo.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente y se obligó a mirar la palma de su mano, todavía en alto. Se fijó que en ella cobijaba a una hermosa mariposa. Por eso había soplado, para secar sus alas.

Dioses, debía marcharse cuanto antes, pero su palabras lo traicionaron.

—Me temo que el daño es irreversible, sus alas están inutilizadas. Jamás volverá a emprender el vuelo.

Mientras decía eso Hércules se sorprendió de su propia voz, que había sonado ronca y entrecortada. La muchacha se ruborizó como una granada. Pero no se amilanó ni abandonó a la mariposa, sino que alzó el mentón, orgullosa, y con las dos manos la acunó delicadamente, acercándosela al pecho. Ese gesto lo descolocó.

—Dicen que estos bellos insectos pueden llegar a contener el alma de las personas. Si es el caso, me temo que al menos debo intentar su salvación.

No supo el motivo, pero Hércules sintió un leve atisbo de esperanza en el corazón. Tragó saliva y se obligó a contener un estremecimiento que empezaba a recorrer su pecho.

—Pero coincidirá conmigo en que hay almas que no merecen ser redimidas. —razonó.

Sin poder evitarlo, el rostro del Ateniense evidenció la profunda melancolía que asolaba su alma yerma. Su expresión confundió a Megara, instándola a pensar que se había sobrepasado en confianza con aquel extraño.

—Lo siento —se justificó, temblorosa—, no debería hablar con un desconocido en un lugar tan apartado y solitario. Mucho menos a estas horas de la madrugada y sin testigos. Si me disculpa…

Ante la cándida reacción de ella, Hércules quedó como suspendido entre el placer más exquisito y el miedo más insondable. Ya lo había intuido, pero en aquel momento constató, por su juventud, porte e ingenuidad, que era doncella bien educada y de buena cuna. Una clase de mujer con la que jamás había tenido el más ligero contacto. Pero eso lo atrajo de la misma forma en que lo repelió. No porque fuera ella inaceptable, sino porque él sí lo era. Sobre todo después de lo que acababa de hacer con Velatra.

Pero reaccionó de modo contrario a sus pensamientos al ver que ella se alzaba de la fuente y se disponía a abandonar el patio, cual cisne que emprende el vuelo ante la mezquina mirada de un cazador. Y entonces entendió que no podía permitir que se fuera. Todavía no…

—Es… Espere —dijo, con tartamudeo, para después escupir el primer nombre que le vino a la mente—. Me llamo Aurelio —mintió, recordando al infeliz que mantenía secuestrado en el ludus: Aurelio Decimus.

Megara se volvió lentamente y lo miró con la sorpresa reflejada en su violeta mirada.

—¿Viene usted de Hispania? —inquirió ella, a la vez que una ligera curva se dibujaba en las comisuras de sus labios, como si se alegrara por anticipado en caso de que su respuesta fuera afirmativa.

Ahora fue Hércules el sorprendido.

—Así es. ¿Cómo lo ha adivinado?

Megara se apuntó mentalmente una victoria.

—Su acento —mintió, coqueta—. Es extraño, aunque me atrevería a decir que en sus labios me resulta agradable.

No supo el motivo, pero el corazón de Hércules dio un ligero brinco y sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez.

Entonces fue Megara la que quedó fascinada. Decir que ese hombre era hermoso no era justo, porque excedía la belleza de forma escandalosa. Sobre todo cuando sonreía, porque era una sonrisa radiante, y tenía el don de hacer brillar sus ojos del color del cielo.

La sonrisa de ella lo dejó indefenso. ¡Por Júpiter, estaba comportándose como un adolescente! Buscó una salida que lo hundió más.

—¿No tiene sueño? —balbuceó—. Es de noche… Quiero decir… ¿No cree que hace una noche preciosa? La luna está realmente hermosa esta noche…

Antes de soltar una musical carcajada, la joven volvió a batir sus pestañas con inocente presunción.

—Soy de la misma opinión —indicó— y, sabiendo lo que vamos a compartir en breve, veo correcto que nos tuteemos. Te ruego que me llames por mi nombre: Megara o Meg para los mas allegados.

¿Compartir? Hércules sintió un golpe seco en su interior. Algo parecido a la decepción, pero no exactamente eso, porque la frase de ella, aunque la interpretó de forma sugerente, parecía esconder una inocente ilusión.

—Meg…—sus labios pronunciaron ese nombre de forma inconsciente.

—Tu porte es magnífico —valoró ella—. No te disgustes, pero te imagine de otra manera, tal como me lo describieron … —buscó la palabra exacta mientras colocaba el dedo índice sobre su labio inferior y miraba hacia el cielo—rudo y desaliñado —y otra vez lo miró, esbozando aquella sonrisa tan peculiar.

Pero Hércules todavía se encontraba analizando el significado de la frase anterior: "sabiendo lo que vamos a compartir en breve", y al parecer eso la desconcertó.

—Oh, mis disculpas. Me temo que he sido demasiado… atrevida…

Él se sobresaltó, pero de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

—No, no, no… En absoluto…

Por todos los dioses, se estaba comportando como un imbécil. Pero por extraño que pareciera, eso la animó, y la muchacha continuó hablando, esta vez con decisión.

—Entonces, ¿te arrepientes de conocerme? Porque yo estoy dispuesta a cumplir con el deber de entregarme a ti, Aurelio. Y espero que el contrato sea, si no placentero para mí, cuanto menos satisfactorio para ti.

Hércules frunció el ceño. ¿Contrato?, ¿placentero?, ¿satisfactorio? Se quedó anclado en aquellos tres términos. Después alzó la vista hacia sus ojos y leyó a través de ellos. Parecía sincera. Entonces, ¿en qué estaba pensando? O mejor dicho: ¿de qué estaba hablando esa joven? Tenía que tratarse de otra cosa... Entonces, ¿por qué motivo había solicitado sus favores? ¿Y cuándo había hablado con Velatra acerca de desvirgar a una doncella? Eso empezaba a resultar muy extraño, e intuyó que se trataba de un malentendido. Pero se vio incapaz de abandonar su compañía. Porque ella lo calmaba, acariciaba su alma y lo hacía sentir vivo. Y desde la infancia no se sentía así…

No, no podía irse, tenía la obligación de disfrutar de aquel regalo de los dioses. Al menos hasta el amanecer…

Y su sentido de la responsabilidad se hizo añicos.

—¿Qué tal si solo conversamos por el momento? Sin prisas, sin contratos, y tal vez después descubras que vale la pena.

No la presionaba pero se interesaba por ella. A Megara le encantó ese gesto.

—Por supuesto que valdrá la pena —lo alabó, sentándose de nuevo junto a la fuente—, me han hablado maravillas de ti, Aurelio. No obstante, lo de conversar por el momento me parece buena idea. ¿Sobre qué tema te gustaría iniciar la charla?

Hércules se relajó al verla menos tensa. Se acercó y tomó asiento a su lado.

—Sobre lo que tú quieras —y sonrió.

Megara, al ver aquella sonrisa tan hermosa iluminando unos ojos azulados, se sintió afortunada. Su futuro esposo parecía buena persona, y era paciente y considerado. Tal vez Hispania no fuera un destino tan oscuro a fin de cuentas…

 **Jajajaj Creo que Hércules se llevara una gran sorpresas al descubrir que Aurelio Decimus es el prometido. Veremos que pasa… no lo tendrá fácil nuestro chico.**

 **Un saludo a mis queridos lectores**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un dios entre los hombres**

 **Hola mis queridos lectores, espero que os guste esta nueva historia.**

 **Lo que me comentaste "ella123456" de capitulo 3 : "** ** _Esa noche no fue una excepción, y más de un comensal llegó a solicitar la pluma de avestruz_** ** _"_** **el significado que tenia antiguamente era que representaba el equilibrio, la armonía del universo. En la sociedad este respeto por el equilibrio implica la práctica de la lealtad, verdad, justicia, etc.**

 **También Gracias a "persephone17" me alegra que te guste : ) Si aproximadamente tendría esa edad. Y si, en esa épocas las mujeres eran obligadas a casarse con un hombre que fuera elegido por sus progenitores, es triste pero es así…**

 **Un saludo : )**

 **4º capitulo:**

—Aunque hablar del tiempo sería lo más apropiado, personalmente me parece una pérdida de tiempo. Aunque me siento un poco avergonzada, no sé cómo debería… plantear el asunto de…

—Conmigo no es necesario que te reprimas —la interrumpió, animándola—. Di lo primero que te venga a la cabeza.

—Está bien. Si vamos a compartir nuestras vidas en un futuro, me gustaría hablar sobre el amor.

Hércules se quedó paralizado. ¿Compartir qué…? Pero solo pudo graznar lo siguiente:

—¿El amor? — Empezó a parlotear nervioso.

—¿Siempre eres tan elocuente? Perdona… debería haberme callado.—Dijo Megara algo arrepentida de lo dicho, su voz empezó a sonar temblorosa—.Verás, no concibo una unión sin amor. ¿Cómo sería eso posible? El afecto es importante cuando dos personas se unen, pero considero esencial el amor. De otro modo la unión resultaría vacía, trivial... Obscena, si quieres saber mi opinión.

Megara había dado en el clavo. Era sentimentalmente obsceno. Pero la curiosidad que sentía hacia ese sentimiento desconocido, y el hecho de que probablemente jamás volviera a ver a esa joven, lo animó a continuar:

—Estoy de acuerdo. Una unión sin amor es vacía. Pero, ¿cómo se halla el amor? Quiero decir…

Megara se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

Hércules encontró ese gesto absolutamente encantador y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Se le escapó una carcajada.

Ante su reacción, ella frunció el ceño.

—No es necesario que te rías de mi. Pero cualquier jovencita, por inexperta que sea, entiende que el amor son las famosas mariposas del estómago. Aunque yo no encuentro relación entre una cosa y otra. De hecho, esta conversación es inapropiada.

Cuando ella se levantó para marcharse, Hércules la agarró de la muñeca e impidió que diera un paso más.

—Has dicho, ¿mariposas? —su voz sonó grave.

Ella volvió a ruborizarse al sentir su contacto, y bajó la vista. Ese gesto tan encantador provocó que Hércules volviera a sentir el hormigueo. O las mariposas… O lo que fueran…

—Si…—dijo, absolutamente abochornada—, lo miró suplicante—. Pero Aurelio, esta conversación es absurda y empieza a resultarme incómoda, deja que me vaya…

—¿Y eso es el amor? ¿Estás segura, Meg?

—Nadie puede estar seguro de nada, pero algo me dice que las respuestas no están en lo que la mente nos grita, sino en lo que nos murmura el corazón. Es difícil saber qué es lo correcto, pero creo que la verdad reside en saber escuchar. Y creo también que alguien con el corazón envenenado es incapaz de sentir amor.

¡Oh, cuánto deseaba esa preciosa boca con un beso! Y que el contacto con sus labios hiciera que toda su piel ardiera. El deseo empezó a consumirlo de forma tortuosa. Aquellos labios sabrían a miel, serían dulces y tiernos. Ella se tensaría al principio, pero enseguida se dejaría seducir y se relajaría para responder con dulzura y arrebato.

¡Por Júpiter! ¿Se estaba volviendo idiota? Rezó mentalmente para que la razón hiciera acto de presencia.

—Meg, yo…

Pero no pudo… soltó su muñeca, alzó el mentón y abandonó el patio todo lo rápido que le permitió su dignidad… o lo que quedaba de ella.

Megara quedó sola sin comprender qué lo había espantado. Porque ese hombre había huido. Eso había hecho.

Tras parpadear rápidamente, bajó la vista hacia la mariposa y comprobó que sus alas ya estaban secas. Levantó la mano y el bello insecto alzó el vuelo.

Hércules, que había caído en el catre entrada el alba, se desperezó con el mal humor impreso en el rostro en el momento en que Deyanira entraba nerviosa en su alcoba para colocar agua fresca y un paño sobre una mesilla, para después salir sin mediar palabra y continuar con sus quehaceres.

Hércules se levantó de la cama y se frotó los ojos sin sentirse el causante del mal humor de Deyanira. La esclava llevaba muy mal los castigos que el lanista obsequiaba a los esclavos que se portaban de forma inconveniente.

Llegó al patio de armas y se encontró el desaguisado Tanos, este se acercó.

—El Ateniense se ha sobrepasado. Eso quiere decir que se retrasa el desayuno.

Hércules no respondió, pero le dedicó una mirada de hastío.

Hércules evitó la arena donde se estaba imponiendo el castigo y se dirigió a la sala de armas. Tomó un arma al azar y la sopesó. El ligero y equilibrado peso del gladio y la suavidad de su empuñadura lo relajaron. Tenía que reconocer que la espada romana era más efectiva en un combate a corta distancia que el resto de las espadas. Por ese motivo las legiones destruían y arrasaban los bosques, enfureciendo a las tribus locales.

Hércules reconocía que la organización y disciplina de las legiones superaban en creces al resto de ejércitos del mundo conocido, pero a veces se preguntaba quiénes eran en realidad los salvajes.

¿Era Roma la civilización, o solo un nido de víboras?

Necesitaba luchar. Necesitaba ganar su libertad para regresar a Atenas. Necesitaba besar aquellos labios de fresa libremente y sin contratos…

Megara, no solo le provocaba un deseo. Fuera lo que fuera, lo hacía sentir vivo. Ella era distinta. Estaba limpia de corrupción. Limpia del cinismo de aquella degenerada sociedad. Era pura como el agua. Tal vez en ella había encontrado lo que últimamente había despertado su curiosidad...

¡Por Zeus! Debía esforzarse en sacar de su mente aquellos ojos violetas, pues corría el riesgo de ablandarse.

Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, como un desquiciado. Lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en algo que estuviera a su alcance. En la libertad, por ejemplo, que era más fácil de alcanzar que Megara.

Empezaría por entrenar. Sí, entrenar para ganar la libertad. Decidido y con espada en mano, se dirigió hacia la arena cuando se topó con el exaltado Burbo.

—¿Quién demonios es el hombre que se encuentra preso en mis mazmorras?

 **...**

Qué significado tan distinto tenían ahora esas tres palabras a oídos de Megara.

Aurelio…

Sus labios dibujaron una graciosa curva ascendente tras pronunciar una vez más ese nombre. Dioses, su futuro esposo era… Dejó escapar un largo suspiro. No, no podía existir adjetivo que lo definiera.

Se arrebujó perezosa entre las sábanas y hundió el rostro en la almohada, tomó aire y dio un grito que el cojín ahogó.

¿Se comportaba así porque se sentía eufórica… o más bien porque se había enamorado? No lo supo definir, pero sí logró descargar parte de la tensión acumulada.

Al tener ese pensamiento, se incorporó de golpe y arrugó el entrecejo.

Tenía que ser sensata, estaba a punto de cumplir los dieciséis y no podía comportarse como una tonta adolescente. Era una mujer que en breve se convertiría en una matrona respetable. Pronto le daría hijos a su esposo y…

Ese pensamiento hizo que se le encendieran las mejillas.

Aurelio era un hombre extremadamente atractivo. Desprendía un aura de sensualidad difícil de resistir, pero tenía que ser franca consigo misma pues no solo era deseo lo que sentía por él. Sus ojos, cuando la miraron la noche anterior, la hicieron sentir… diferente. Y era todo un caballero. Educado, atento, gentil y respetuoso... Noble, ese era el adjetivo que realmente lo definía.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y Megara dio un respingo.

—¿Querida?

Se escuchó la voz de su madre tras la puerta.

—¡Pase, madre!

La mujer se asomó y, tras ver que su hija aún llevaba puesto el camisón, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Pero Megara —la regañó—, ¿todavía no estás lista? Pensaba que querías acompañar a Adriana al mercado.

Megara se llevó las manos al pecho e hizo un puchero.

—Madre, prometo que en unos instantes estaré vestida y peinada.

Eurídice sonrió condescendiente.

—Está bien, pero no tardes o tendremos que soportar durante toda una semana las quejas de nuestra querida Adriana. Ayer llegó un navío cargado de sedas de Oriente y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se empeña en ser la primera en adquirir las mejores telas.

 **...**

El autentico Aurelio Decimus, llevaba casi una semana encerrado a pan y agua, pero la furia se engullía su agotamiento.

Caminando en círculos en el interior de aquella maldita celda, maldijo el día en que había aceptado el consejo de su amigo. Y también el día en que había decidido tomar la mano de Megara.

Maldita decisión…

El chirrido de una reja abriéndose lo devolvió a su asquerosa realidad.

—¡Liberadme! —gritó, agarrándose como un loco a los barrotes—. ¡Sacadme de aquí o lo lamentaréis!

Tras escuchar unos secos y rápidos pasos descubrió a dos hombres que se dejaron ver en el oscuro pasadizo. A uno lo reconoció de inmediato, era el Ateniense del pelo rojizo. Al otro no lo había visto en su vida, pero por sus ropajes y presencia parecía el amo del primero. Se dirigió a él.

—Su maldito esclavo se ha equivocado. No sé a quién diablos buscáis, pero yo no soy esa persona. Mi nombre es Aurelio Decimus hijo del rey de Hispania.

Hércules se encendió al escuchar ese nombre, pero dejó hablar al amo.

—¿Cómo puedo saber que dice la verdad? —dijo el domine _,_ dirigiéndose a Hércules.

—No puede, señor —se adelantó Aurelio—, tendrá que confiar en mi palabra, que vale más que la de un jodido esclavo.

El amo soltó una carcajada.

—Puede que tengas razón —esta vez Burbo se dirigió al prisionero—. Pero si hiciera eso sería un insensato, ¿no crees?

—O tal vez un sabio.

Dudando entre tomar aquella frase como una velada amenaza o un halago, el lanista frunció el ceño.

Pero Hércules intervino. Jamás lo hacía, como jamás secuestraba a nadie sin una orden explícita de su domine. Pero tenía motivos para mantener a ese hombre entre rejas. O, mejor dicho, había tenido motivos suficientes para matarlo el día que lo había capturado. Pero lo necesitaba con vida, al menos por el momento.

—Si dice la verdad, tal vez alguien pague un buen rescate por él.

La codicia del lanista le hizo picar el anzuelo. No obstante, si era cierto que se trataba de alguien influyente, la operación resultaría arriesgada… Entornó los ojos durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente tomó una decisión.

—Está bien. Averigua a quién podría interesarle y después veremos.

Se dio media vuelta y abandonó los calabozos, dispuesto a ocuparse de asuntos más importantes.

Una vez Hércules quedó a solas con Aurelio, agradeció que las rejas los separaran, pues solo los dioses sabían lo mucho que le estaba costando contenerse.

Sin apartar sus ojos encendidos del preso, caminó en círculos hasta que finalmente se detuvo cuando Aurelio le habló.

— Eres un imbécil esclavo y te arrepentirás de esto.

Si las miradas mataran, ese malnacido ya estaría degollado.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

—Es evidente que esto es obra tuya —Aurelio fue al grano—, pues tu amo parece no tener ni idea de lo que te traes entre manos. Exijo saber por qué me retienes aquí.

Hércules sonrió antes de responder:

—No estás en condiciones de exigir, romano—esa última palabra la escupió con desprecio—. Ahora el que marca tu destino soy yo.

Aurelio frunció el ceño.

—¿Acaso nos conocemos?

Hércules lo miró con furia.

—Tal vez.

Aurelio quedó sorprendido. Ese hombre parecía querer vengarse de algo, pero ¿de qué? Aunque su cara y sus gestos le resultaran familiares, estaba seguro de no haberlo visto en su vida. Resopló. Con amenazas no conseguiría nada, así que cambió el tono y la actitud.

—Oye, estoy buscando la relación, de veras que sí. Pero no la encuentro. Creo que te has equivocado de hombre.

Hércules, lejos de dejarse convencer por ese argumento, expuso su hombro izquierdo.

—Yo creo que no. ¿Reconoces esto?

Aurelio lo miró con sorpresa.

Por supuesto que reconocía esa maldita marca. Era la misma que llevaba tatuada—Mierda… —masculló entre dientes—. Pero te repito que no soy quien tú crees.

Aurelio vio como el Ateniense sonreía de la misma forma en que lo haría una fiera tras dar caza a su más preciada presa.

—Eso ya lo veremos…


	5. Chapter 5

Un dios entre los hombres

 **5º capitulo:**

El foro estaba a rebosar de gente a pesar del calor. Un estallido de sensaciones inundó los sentidos de Megara, distrayéndola a cada punto. Los gritos de los tenderos intentando atraer clientes, el aroma de los perfumes florales, los colores de las ricas telas…Se le iluminó el rostro al ver una cesta llena de gatitos.

Se acercó y se fijó especialmente en uno de un gris casi plateado, el más simpático, que empezó a ronronear de placer cuando la joven acarició su suave lomo.

—Nunca había visto unos gatos tan exóticos —exclamó sorprendida—. Tienen la cara chata y ojos más grandes que los demás.

—Son persas —informó la tendera—. Ahora no puede apreciarse, porque fueron destetados hace dos semanas, pero cuando crezcan tendrán el pelo largo y sedoso.

—¿Y qué precio tienen?

—Solo un denario, dulzura.

—¡Niña! ¡No te retrases si no quieres tardar una eternidad en atravesar toda esta multitud!

Megara se encogió de hombros ante la mujer, que le dedicó una mueca de desagrado al ver que no iba a comprar el gato, y se apresuró para alcanzar a Adriana.

—Cuando haya encontrado lo que busco podremos dedicarnos a otras cosas, pero ahora es importante que nos demos prisa porque la maldita Iona ya habrá llegado al puesto de Ilas, dispuesta a arrasar con lo más novedoso. ¡Y no puedo consentir que Tireza, la esposa de un toscano, vista mejor que tu madre!

Megara sonrió enternecida. Adriana estaba empeñada en que su señora, a la que veneraba, fuera la dama más distinguida de toda Roma.

—Además —continuó la mujer—, en Haspania no encontrarás la calidad que hay aquí, y no llegará otro navío en meses, así que hay que vaciar la tienda.

—La seda está carísima. Padre va a refunfuñar.

—Más lo voy a hacer yo si no encuentro lo que tu madre y tú merecéis.

Las palabras de Adriana se confundieron con el griterío de un grupo de teatro, que en un santiamén ocupó el ancho de la vía del foro, separándolas. La mujer no se dio cuenta y continuó caminando hacia el telar, pero Megara quedó rezagada.

Sin embargo, la joven le restó importancia porque en cuanto la representación terminara se encontraría con ella en la tienda.

Y se dedicó a disfrutar del improvisado espectáculo.

Los danzarines hacían piruetas imposibles ante el desconcierto de los viandantes. Le devolvió la sonrisa a un cómico, que le regaló una graciosa pirueta y, tras una filigrana, extrajo una margarita de detrás de su oreja. Megara soltó una carcajada y se llevó las manos al pecho. El hombre se dio rápidamente la vuelta para sorprender a otra muchacha y Megara lo siguió con la mirada, dispuesta a averiguar el truco del comediante.

Pero de pronto sintió un ligero empujón seguido de un griterío que al punto se hizo más cercano. Ya repuesta, se colocó de puntillas para observar sobre las cabezas del resto de viandantes cuando vio que se trataba de una pelea.

Cautelosa, decidió apartarse, pero casualmente vio que alguien había empujado la mesa donde se encontraban los gatitos y el de color canela había caído al suelo y estaba maullando, tembloroso, entre las sandalias de la gente que empezaba a correr de un lado a otro.

Se preocupó. Si alguien no lo recogía, acabaría aplastado.

No dudó ni un momento. Abriéndose paso entre la multitud, y recibiendo algún que otro empujón que se esforzó en pasar por alto, llegó hasta el asustado animal, que no paraba de maullar muerto de miedo, pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo sufrió un fuerte golpe que la hizo caer al suelo.

—¡Ay!

Sintió las palmas de las manos arder a causa del raspón, pero finalmente, y de puro milagro, logró alcanzar al pequeño.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Dijo una voz.—¡Meg, por favor, dime si estás bien!

La muchacha, desconcertada en un principio, alzó la vista al escucharlo, y al fin sus miradas se cruzaron.

Hércules quedó desarmado cuando ella le dedicó la más radiante de sus sonrisas. Una con el poder suficiente de iluminar unos ojos. Por los dioses, la belleza de aquella joven era imposible de definir con palabras, pero su cuerpo y su corazón sí pudieron analizarla a fondo.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente.

—¡Aurelio! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!

Hércules dio un respingo al recordar la farsa de la noche anterior. Pero gracias a la diosa Fortuna, controló debidamente los nervios.

—El placer es mío —farfulló, intentando controlar esta vez la excitación.

Pero eso resultó imposible. Su cuerpo lo traicionó al mismo tiempo que su mente clamaba a gritos que se alejara de aquella divinidad. Una diosa que acariciaba un gato con sus largos y delicados dedos… Sintió celos de aquella odiosa bola de pelo por no encontrarse en su misma situación mientras un remolino de emociones desconocidas invadía su cuerpo.

¡Oh, por los Dioses! Se estaba volviendo un completo tarado.

Fue el momento en que Megara se sintió sorprendida. Abrió los ojos y miró a Aurelio de arriba abajo, preguntándose el motivo de tan peculiar vestimenta.

Al darse cuenta de que llevaba ropas de esclavo, Hércules agradeció que el agobiante calor disimulara su sonrojo, y se excusó con lo que pretendió ser una sonrisa y acabó siendo una estúpida mueca.

—Cualquiera diría que pertenezco a la compañía teatral…

Megara, al ver como él, intentando justificar sus ropas poco elegantes, se rascaba la cabeza en un gesto infantil, se sintió invadida por la ternura y arrugó la nariz de forma graciosa. Aquel hombre tenía el aspecto de un Dios, pero a veces se comportaba como un niño. Le resultó encantador.

—Tampoco yo voy muy decente que digamos —dijo, para que se sintiera menos abochornado—, también me he ensuciado intentando rescatar a esta preciosidad.

Y acompañando una tierna mirada, le enseñó el estúpido gato que tenía el privilegio de encontrarse en brazos de la mujer de sus sueños.

—Hablando de rescates —interrumpió Megara sus pensamientos—, ¿te importaría escoltarme hasta mi casa? Con todo este alboroto he perdido a mi acompañante.

De inmediato se sintió posesivo y frunció el ceño.

—¿Acaso te permiten ir sola al foro?

Megara arqueó una sola ceja ante su áspero tono de voz. Pero su respuesta iba cargada de coquetería.

—Tranquilo fortachón, Estaré bien, ya soy mayorcita. Hasta sé atarme solita las sandalias…

Ella hizo amago de irse y Hércules se alteró. Por una parte, no quería dejarla marchar, y por la otra, no tenía derecho a dejarse ver con ella en un lugar público. Eso sería manchar la reputación de la joven.

Pero la tomó del brazo y, arrastrándola hacia una calle menos concurrida, le soltó la primera estupidez que le vino a la cabeza.

—Te gustan los gatos, ¿no es cierto? Pues conozco un viejo molino donde hay montones de ellos. ¿Quieres verlos?

La mirada de la muchacha se iluminó en un primer momento, pero después lo miro con incredulidad y se paró, haciendo que Hércules se detuviera también.

Lógico, pensó, a diferencia de él, ella era sensata. Sin embargo insistió, sorprendido de su propia desesperación.

—No está demasiado lejos. Es junto al rio.

Megara arqueó una sola ceja y Hércules empezó a temblar.

—Me excusaré ante tu padre cuando te acompañe personalmente a casa.

La joven se cruzó de brazos.

—Por favor… —suplicó—. Podrás decir que te has perdido y que tu futuro esposo te ha hallado en el mercado.

Mentira, no tenía la más mínima intención de dar la cara ante su familia, pero por favor, que aceptara... Por favor.

—Está bien.

Y la sonrisa que precedió a aquellas dos palabras casi le provoca un desmayo.

La cálida brisa de mediodía acarició los rebeldes rizos que escapaban del recogido de Megara, que consistía en un sencilla coleta acaracolada. Tampoco llevaba joyas, ni maquillaje, como acostumbraban las muchachas de su posición, y que para Hércules eran absolutamente innecesarios en ella, pues su cara y sus manos eran tan exquisitas que no necesitaban de adorno alguno.

Llevaba un sencillo vestido lilosos pálido, de seda y sin bordados, ceñido al talle con un cinturón también de seda pero de un tono más oscuro.

—¿Están dentro? —preguntó, ilusionada.

El gladiador asintió y, tomándola de la mano, la ayudó a entrar en el molino y comenzó a maldecir para sus adentros.

Porque era un jodido imbécil. Y también un irresponsable. Solo un esclavo suicida era capaz de llevar a una joven a un lugar solitario a las afueras de la ciudad.

Con la excusa de enseñarle ¿qué? ¿Unos gatitos? Si los sorprendían, podía darse por muerto.

Pero en cuanto percibió la dulce expresión de la muchacha al ver a las crías jugando sobre el suelo cubierto de paja, bajo la atenta mirada de madre gata, lo embargó la ternura.

—Oh, Aurelio, ¡son preciosos! —se arrodilló junto a la camada—. ¿No tienen dueño?

—Supongo que sí. Pero hay tantos por la ciudad que si te llevas alguno, nadie se dará cuenta…

Megara depositó en el suelo la cesta de palmito donde llevaba al gatito que había rescatado en el mercado y, con una dulce mirada, admiró al resto.

—Son preciosos, ¿verdad? — repitió Megara.

—Tú eres preciosa, esos son solo gatos callejeros que seguramente estarán plagados de pulgas y garrapatas.

Megara le dedicó una turbada mirada, pero instantes después devolvió su atención a los felinos y volvió a sonreír.

—No te gustan los animales, ¿verdad?

Hércules se tomó su tiempo en contestar. El único contacto que había tenido con ellos había sido en el circo. Pero eso no podía explicárselo a una mujer tan dulce y sensible como Megara. Había cosas que era mejor que no supiera. Un momento… Sí, recordaba al caballo de su padre.

—Cuando era pequeño tuve un caballo que se llamaba Pegaso.

Megara volvió a mirarlo, esta vez sonriente. Le gustó la forma en que pronunció ese nombre tan extraño y no pasó por alto la expresión de Aurelio al recordar a ese bello animal.

—¿Y qué le pasó?

Hércules se turbó. No podía contarle que el noble animal había muerto con nobleza y ferocidad. El día en que Pegaso fue derribado… ese día un niño había perdido a su padre, su familia, y un hombre su libertad…

—Supongo que murió de viejo —respondió, con voz ronca.

Megara devolvió la atención a los gatos.

—Ya sé cómo voy a llamar a este.

Levantó con cuidado a uno blanco de ojos amarillos.

—¿Pulgoso?

La escuchó reír.

—Nilo.

—¿Nilo? ¿Vas a ponerle a un gato el nombre de un río egipcio?

Megara chasqueó la lengua.

—Se llamará Nilo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque en Egipto estos animales son considerados dioses.

—¿Dioses? ¿Y qué tienen de especial los gatos, aparte de cazar ratones?

Megara puso cara de sabihonda.

—Pues porque cuidan de los graneros. De esta forma combaten a los ratones.

Megara tomó en brazos a la supuesta deidad y le dedicó una carantoña. Después lo estrechó contra su pecho y miró a Hércules.

—Se llamará Pegaso.

Conmovido, Hércules sintió como un puñado de mariposas empezaba a revolotear en su pecho, haciendo que por unos instantes se olvidara de respirar.

Nadie, nunca, había tenido con él un gesto tan amable y considerado.

—Meg…— Su voz sonó grave.

La joven se estremeció al descubrir en Aurelio tenia una expresión hambrienta y peligrosa. Sus músculos parecían más tensos, y su pecho se inflaba con cada bocanada de aire. Megara quedó aturdida durante unos instantes ante aquella mirada, hasta que comprendió que, a pesar de ser su prometido, había cometido una insensatez. Una doncella no debía verse a solas con un hombre y mucho menos en lugar tan apartado.

Y que Zeus la ayudara, porque Aurelio parecía a punto de devorarla.

Hércules se tomó su tiempo. Caminó hacia ella, lentamente, pero con fuerza y decisión. En su pecho se asentó una emoción que jamás había experimentado, una mezcla de deseo y algo más. No supo de qué se trataba, solo pudo aseverar que quería a esa mujer.

Quería besar sus labios entreabiertos, húmedos y del color de las fresas. Acariciar su espalda, su vientre, sus piernas. ¡Por Zeus, quería a esa mujer por encima de todas las cosas!

—Aurelio —susurró con voz temblorosa—, ¿te encuentras bien?

El héroe se detuvo…

Sí, ese era el problema: que se encontraba de maravilla, pero podía estar mejor. Junto a ella podía incluso llegar a tocar el cielo con las puntas de los dedos.

Pero al ver su rostro, dulce e inocente, repleto de dudas, recapacitó. ¿Qué diablos pretendía hacer? Por mucho que la deseara, tenía que devolverla a su padre.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que la joven estaba extraviada y no podía mancillar su reputación de aquella forma tan vil. Dioses, Megara, la divina y bella Megara.

No la expondría a semejante humillación.

—Meg… —Esta vez su voz sonó contenida—. Deberías regresar a casa. Tus padres estarán preocupados.

El brote de tristeza y vacío que sintió la muchacha al comprobar que aquel inquietante

pero también mágico momento había llegado a su fin le produjo una enorme confusión.

Por alguna extraña razón que no era capaz de especificar confiaba en ese hombre y deseaba su compañía…

Pero al mismo tiempo le temía.

Recapacitó. Aurelio estaba en lo cierto.

—Tienes razón, estarán preocupados.

Y tras despedirse del resto de los gatos, colocó en la cesta a Min, junto con Pegaso, y se dirigió escoltada por el gladiador hacia la _domus_ familiar.

Una vez llegaron, Megara decidió entrar por la puerta de atrás para no despertar habladurías innecesarias. Pero al llegar el momento de la despedida, se quedaron mirándose como dos bobos, esperando que fuera el otro el primero en decir adiós.

Habían pasado una tarde maravillosa, extraña pero maravillosa, y era evidente que ninguno de los dos deseaba darla por finalizada.

Megara, siempre más sensata, dio el primer paso.

—Muchas gracias por los gatos, y por esta maravillosa tarde.

Él se rascó la cabeza en un gesto tan tierno que arrancó de los labios de la joven una sonrisa.

—El placer ha sido mío.

Volvieron a mirarse como dos niños, sin tener ganas de alejarse el uno del otro.

Y tras otro incómodo silencio, ella hizo algo… insólito.

Puso la cesta de los gatos en el suelo y, tras colocarse frente a él, de puntillas, ¡lo besó!

En un primer momento Hércules se sorprendió tanto que su mente se quedó muda y su cuerpo paralizado, pero instantes después sus instintos no soportaron tanta dulzura. La tomó de la nuca con una mano, colocó la otra en su cintura y la acercó hacia él con posesividad, con fuerza controlada, uniendo su cuerpo al suyo para transformar aquel ansiado beso en la agónica súplica de algo más.

Contra todo pronóstico, Megara reaccionó de igual forma, pegándose a él y abriendo los labios para recibir la suave lengua de Hércules.

Un torbellino de emociones lo hizo temblar de arriba abajo. Su respiración se tornó agitada; sus gestos, rudos; sus besos, más urgentes. Ella estaba dispuesta, más que dispuesta. Lo percibía en su pulso acelerado, en su entrecortada respiración, en sus suaves gemidos y exigentes caricias. ¡Oh, divina Afrodita, jamás había sentido el toque del deseo como hasta entonces! Pero no solo se trataba de eso, también la emoción recorría su espalda para asentarse en la boca del estómago. ¡Oh, dioses!, estaba a punto de perder la razón. Qué sensación tan maravillosa. Deseó poseerla allí mismo, amarla con pasión, luego con dulzura. ¡Oh, cuánto deseaba olvidar dónde se encontraban y quién era ella! Pero sobre todo, quién era él.

Y por eso la soltó. Se deshizo de su abrazo, delicadamente, con abatimiento, pero la soltó, depositándola con cuidado en el suelo.

Y poco a poco fue separándose de ella mientras sentía que el simple hecho de perder su contacto era peor que morir envenenado. Con el corazón destrozado se separó de la excitante y exquisita Megara, que tenía los labios hinchados y las mejillas arreboladas a causa del beso que acababan de compartir.

La muchacha profirió un ligero gemido de desacuerdo y Hércules, en respuesta, acarició sus labios con el dedo pulgar, después su rostro, para continuar con su esbelto cuello, hasta acabar deteniéndose en la punta de sus cabellos, que se habían soltado del peinado.

Posó su mirada sobre los ojos de aquella dulzura y descubrió en ellos la ilusión, la alegría de haber hallado un tesoro.

Oh, no, ahora sí estaba pagando cara su irresponsabilidad, porque la ansiedad, la culpa y la inmediata separación ya lo estaban atormentando. Le producía tanta pena el marcharse para no volver a verla jamás que…

No podía irse sin más. Al menos, le debía la verdad.

—Meg —tembló—, Meg, yo…

Y cuando estaba a punto de confesar su mentira se escuchó un ruido metálico tras la puerta. Alguien la estaba abriendo.

Hércules deseó fundirse con el suelo empedrado que cubría aquel solitario callejón. Había luchado más de una veintena de veces en la arena del coliseo, pero jamás había tenido tanto miedo como en el instante en que la puerta se abrió. ¡Por Zeus!, lo iban a crucificar.

—¡Adriana!


	6. Chapter 6

Un dios entre los hombres

 **6º capitulo:**

Megara, tras recomponer su peinado torpemente, se agachó y cogió del suelo la cesta de palmito con los gatos en su interior.

Hércules, al intuir que se trataba de una criada, soltó todo el aire que había contenido en los pulmones.

La anciana, en un primer momento, pareció sorprenderse al verlo, pero de inmediato miró a Megara, frunció el ceño y apretó los labios severamente.

—¿Dónde demonios estabas, pequeña insensata? ¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer así, sin más? ¿Acaso pretendes matarme de un disgusto?

Entonces la joven hizo otra cosa sorprendente. Tomó la mano de Hércules y lo presentó.

—Querida Adriana, este es Aurelio Decimus.

Sorprendido y a punto de dar un traspié, inclinó levemente la cabeza en forma de saludo.

El rígido semblante de la mujer lo escudriñó, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—¿Y este quién es? —espetó con desdén.

Hércules pensó que, si no se largaba de inmediato, con absoluta seguridad acabaría crucificado. Pero se quedó allí plantado, sonriendo con cara de idiota.

—Te lo acabo de decir, es mi futuro esposo…

—¿Ah, sí? —la mujer puso los brazos en jarras—. ¿Y por qué va vestido como un vulgar matón?

Pero la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando la vieja, cual sabueso que ha encontrado un rastro interesante, desvió la atención de ellos dos hacia la cesta de palmito al escuchar en su interior unos sospechosos maullidos.

—¡¿Gatos?! —gritó, haciendo exagerados ademanes, y provocando en Hércules un ligero respingo—. ¡Cuántas veces tengo que repetir que no quiero más animales en esta casa! ¡Luego soy yo la que se tiene que ocupar de alimentarlos! ¡Niña insensata y malcriada!

La regañina lo dejó horrorizado. ¿Cómo podía hablarle así? Sin embargo, Megara pareció restarle importancia al hecho y contraatacó con un encantador puchero.

—Por favor, tata, son unos gatitos preciosos…

—¡No! —respondió la vieja a la vez que Hércules daba otro respingo—. ¡Rotundamente no!

Cuando el britano estuvo a punto de intervenir en favor de la muchacha, bajo el marco de la puerta apareció un hombre de mediana edad vestido con una rica túnica. Hércules casi se desmayó.

—Adriana —dijo con voz suave pero autoritaria—, ¿qué es todo este alboroto? No puedo concentrarme con tanto griterío.

—¡Papá!

Hércules, con el rostro lívido, vio como Megara corría hacia su padre para mostrarle la cesta con los animales.

—Oh, papá, dile a Adriana que puedo quedarme con los gatitos. Por favor, son un regalo de Aurelio. Y son tan lindos…

—Domin _e_ , déjeme decir que su hija es una completa irresponsable…

Pero el padre de Megara ya no escuchaba a la liberta, pues tenía los ojos clavados en el que creía su futuro yerno.

Hércules, que vio como el semblante del hombre pasaba del asombro a la alegría, deseó que la tierra se lo tragase.

—¡Por los dioses! —bramó—. ¿Cuándo has llegado?

Si no echaba a correr hacia el ludus inmediatamente, lo lamentaría. Pero sus piernas, desoyendo lo que su mente clamaba a gritos, no respondieron y se quedó allí, enfrentándose a aquella ridícula situación. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso intentaba suicidarse?

—Hace varios días —mintió descaradamente.

El hombre lo escudriñó con la mirada, al parecer su vestimenta le resultaba inadecuada pero, al igual que Megara, pareció restarle importancia y sonrió de nuevo.

—¡Por los dioses! —clamó—. ¿Qué haces ahí, plantado como una estatua? Pasa, muchacho, pasa. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Y hemos de organizar el viaje de mi hija.

El hombre acompañó sus palabras con los brazos.

Pero por mucho que Hércules tuviera la impresión de ser bienvenido, no podía continuar con aquella farsa. Por los dioses, ya había llegado demasiado lejos…

—La verdad es que ya me iba.

Pero el padre de Megara lo ignoró deliberadamente.

—¿Por qué no enviaste un emisario anunciando tu llegada? Jóvenes. Creen que lo tienen todo controlado. ¿Dónde te alojas? —preguntó, dirigiéndose hacia el interior de la domus, creyendo que su yerno le seguía los pasos.

—En la posada de…

—¿En una posada? —se dio la vuelta y alzó una ceja, sorprendido—. ¡Ni pensarlo! ¡Mi futuro yerno no se hospedará en una posada!

Hércules tragó saliva. A ver qué se inventaba ahora…

—He tenido unos negocios que atender y no quería molestar.

El hombre pareció ofendido.

—¿Cómo vas a molestar? Adriana —se dirigió a la mujer—, ordena a la cocinera que prepare cualquier cosa decente que tenga en la cocina —cuando la mujer se metió en el interior de la domus _,_ seguida por el eco de sus refunfuños, tomó a Hércules del hombro animándolo a entrar con él—. Esta noche te quedas a compartir nuestro manjar.

Pero esta vez ganó la sensatez. Ya había llegado demasiado lejos.

—Imposible, señor —se paró en el sitio—. Esta noche la tengo comprometida con unos clientes que...

Si el padre de Megara supiera a qué clase de clientes se refería, con total seguridad no lo invitaría a pasar a su casa y las que cenarían esa noche serían las fieras del anfiteatro.

—Oh, claro —lo interrumpió el hombre—. Los negocios son lo primero. Bueno, pues te esperamos mañana. No faltes. Ah, y gracias por traer a nuestra querida hija sana y salva, nos contó Adriana que se había perdido mirando a unos gatos. Ah, como siempre, gatos.

Megara, sonriendo con picardía, tomó la cesta del suelo antes de que su padre cambiara de opinión, y se escabulló en el interior de la casa tras sus pasos. Después, asomó la cabeza y tras enviarle un beso y soplar sobre la palma de la mano, le guiñó un ojo.

La puerta se cerró justo en el momento en que sus rodillas flojeaban, dejándolo solo y exhausto en mitad de aquel callejón. Habían sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día.

Faltaba poco para despedir la tarde y Hércules todavía daba vueltas por las calles de Roma sin un rumbo determinado.

Contrariado por todo, y sorprendentemente ilusionado por el sentimiento que comenzaba a albergar su corazón, empezó a caminar hacia el ludus con más lentitud de la habitual.

Pensar en Megara lo inquietaba. No solo eso, le provocaba sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte, una estúpida sensación de felicidad e ilusión embotaba sus sentidos, logrando que todo a su alrededor se tornara irrelevante.

Pensar en sus expresivos ojos, cargados de dulzura y un travieso y juguetón brillo, arrancaba de sus labios tontas sonrisas sin sentido. Pero por otra parte sentía incertidumbre y ansiedad. Una ansiedad que no le dejaba vivir en paz desde el primer momento en que la había visto. Deseaba… No, necesitaba besarla de nuevo. Tenerla entre sus brazos se estaba convirtiendo en algo imprescindible.

Y era para preocuparse, porque nadie, nunca, jamás, aceptaría que un esclavo se uniera con una joven de su clase.

Pero, ¿qué diantres estaba rondando por su cabeza? ¿Cómo podía ni tan solo pensar en semejante posibilidad? Él era un vil asesino, y ella… Ella era perfecta.

¡Por los dioses! Como si una asquerosa cucaracha tuviera la más mínima posibilidad de unirse a un bello cisne…

Entre tanto cavilar llegó enfurruñado a su destino, saludó a Cíniras, atravesó la reja y, cuando estaba caminando por el peristilo en dirección a los baños, Deyanira se cruzó en su camino. Parecía inquieta.

—¡Hércules! —suspiró aliviada—. Gracias a los dioses que ya estás aquí. Domine desea verte.

El Ateniense arrugó el entrecejo. Si se demoraba demasiado, llegaría tarde a su cita con Velatra.

—¿Qué quiere?

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —la muchacha parecía alterada, lo que provocó en Hércules un deje de desconfianza—.Ve, y rápido, antes de que la tome con el resto del servicio.

Deyanira no pudo evitar darse la vuelta para observar como el gladiador se alejaba hacia el despacho del lanista. Se mordió el labio inferior, presa de la culpabilidad, pero de inmediato reemprendió su apresurada marcha para acabar con sus quehaceres.

 **Hola chicos! lamento que este capitulo sea mas corto, pero tuve mucho trabajo, el próximo será mas largo. Un saludo a todos mis lectores y gracias por vuestros comentarios, anima mucho ver que os gusta esta historia.**

 **Saludos. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Un dios entre los hombres

 **7º capitulo:**

Cuando Hércules llegó al despacho encontró a su señor examinando unos rollos, que supuso que era de contabilidad. El hombre era tan desconfiado que siempre revisaba el trabajo de su administrador.

Al comprobar que Burbo parecía tranquilo, se preguntó el motivo de tanta preocupación por parte de Deyanira.

—¿Domine?

Carraspeó para hacer ver su presencia.

—Por Marte, muchacho, llámame por mi nombre. Eres el campeón de este ludus.

Hércules frunció el ceño. Que su amo fuera tan amable escondía una doble intención. Lo conocía bien. Burbo, a pesar de rozar la ancianidad, era un hombre orgulloso, fuerte, rudo y sin escrúpulos.

—Me acaban de informar que deseas verme, Burbo.

El domine dejó lo que estaba haciendo y, sonriente, le hizo una seña.

—Toma asiento, muchacho. Ponte cómodo.

Hércules obedeció.

—Bien —comenzó el lanista—. Iré al grano. Esta mañana te han visto en compañía de la hija de Creonte, un importante empresario aquí en Roma. ¿No es eso cierto?

Hércules tragó saliva. Intentó que su voz no revelara el nerviosismo que comenzaba a sentir.

—No sabía que esa muchacha fuera de tan alta alcurnia —mintió.

—Megara —apuntó Burbo—, creo recordar que se llama.

Hércules se dio cuenta que su domine escrutaba su reacción, lo que significaba que estaba bien informado de lo sucedido en el foro, con lo cual le resultaría contraproducente seguir mintiendo.

—Sí, es posible —afirmó, aparentando indiferencia—. Sin embargo, no recuerdo que me lo dijera. Apenas entablamos conversación.

El domine sonrió con malicia, dando a entender a Hércules que había percibido su inquietud. Ese malnacido lo conocía demasiado bien.

—La he visto en muy contadas ocasiones —prosiguió Burbo—, ya que una doncella tan joven, y procedente de una familia tan rígida en cuanto a normas sociales se refiere, no se deja ver muy a menudo. Mucho menos un día de mercado y sin acompañante —la exposición comenzaba a rozar el sarcasmo—. Pero la conozco, sí, y es una muchacha ciertamente… —se rascó la barba buscando la palabra adecuada—, apetitosa.

Hércules sintió como todo su cuerpo se encendía y el deseo de estrangular a ese viejo se hizo patente en su expresión. Pero logró dominar el impulso… a duras penas.

El hombre se dio cuenta y profirió una siniestra carcajada.

—Bien, muchacho. Veo que a ti también te gusta esa chica, así que te daré un motivo para la alegría.

Hércules comenzó a sentir el miedo en la sangre, presintiendo lo que iba a ordenar ese bastardo malnacido. Si al menos gozara de libertad para mandarlo al inframundo… Pero debía actuar con inteligencia. No solo su vida estaba en juego en aquellos momentos, sino también la reputación de la dulce e inocente Meg.

—Quiero que vuelvas a verla.

Hércules se quedó estupefacto, pero de inmediato contraatacó.

—Tan solo la hallé perdida en el foro y la ayudé a regresar a su casa. Y, como has dicho antes, es una mujer de alto rango. No sé dónde, ni de qué forma podría volver a entablar contacto con ella.

Burbo arrugó el entrecejo.

—Seré claro, muchacho —su tono ahora no admitía réplica—. No me interesa la forma ni el lugar, solo el resultado. Haz lo que mejor se te da. Sedúcela, miéntele. Haz lo que te plazca. Pero logra que confíe en ti. ¿Me has entendido?

Hércules apretó los puños y su mirada se tornó desafiante. Cómo deseaba matar a ese malnacido.

—Sí, domine. Aunque todavía no comprendo para qué —escupió.

Burbo pareció obviar su insolente actitud. A fin de cuentas, estaba en superioridad de condiciones. Una sola orden suya y al día siguiente sería carnaza para las fieras. Pero, a decir verdad, tampoco le convenía a su economía. Hércules también podía jugar esa baza. Sin embargo no esperaba lo que dijo el viejo a continuación.

—Su padre es amigo de los cristianos y de todos aquellos que no están de acurdo con Roma.

Hércules palideció.

Los ojos del domine dejaron ver un brillo maligno.

—Quiero ver a ese hombre humillado y muerto. A cualquier precio. Así que hallarás pruebas suficientes que incriminen a Creonte y te compensaré de forma sustanciosa.

¡Por Júpiter!, eso era… Si se hacía público, Megara estaba condenada. ¡Y él era quien debía hallar las pruebas de su hundimiento! No, los dioses no podían ser tan crueles…

—Pero eso significa que ella… —balbuceó.

—Significa que acabará, junto con el resto de su familia, devorada por los leones, y esparcidos sus restos sobre la arena del Anfiteatro.

No podía hacer eso. ¡No podía!

—Es imposible que pueda acercarme a esa muchacha. Es imposible.

Su voz casi sonó como una súplica.

—¿Quieres ganar tu libertad, Ateniense?

No de esa forma, pensó. Pero se obligó a reponerse. Hallaría una solución. Debía hallar una solución.

—No.

Burbo lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—No quiero mi libertad a cambio de esta empresa.

Burbo lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué quieres entonces?

—A Meg.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del lanista.

—No veo por qué no.

 **Hola chicos siento que este sea corto, el próximo y será un poco mas largo. Un saludos a mis queridos lectores y seguidores. gracias por los comentarios :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Un dios entre los hombres**

 **Holaa mis queridos lectores, otro capitulo mas os dejo.**

 **Un saludo… :)**

 **8º capitulo:**

Deyanira descendió con cuidado los húmedos escalones que conducían a los calabozos tapándose la nariz con un pañuelo. Cuánto odiaba bajar a aquel lugar. Apestaba a excrementos, muerte y desesperación.

Cuando depositó el cuenco junto a los barrotes de la celda, escuchó la voz del infeliz.

—¡Mujer!

Deyanira hizo oídos sordos y emprendió un apresurado regreso, alegrándose de que en aquel mugriento pasillo que conducía a las escaleras solo hubiera un preso, de otra forma el camino habría resultado insoportable.

Pero el hombre insistió.

—¡Mujer! —gritó—. ¿Esclava o liberta?

No supo el motivo, tal vez la voz de aquel hombre le resultó especialmente atractiva, o su tono demasiado persuasivo. O tal vez fuera porque había delatado a Hércules, motivada por los celos, y en aquellos instantes se veía necesitada de redención. Pero lo cierto fue que Deyanira se saltó las normas y respondió.

—Esclava. Pero, ¿qué puede importarte eso en la situación en la que te encuentras?

Aurelio sonrió, esperanzado.

—Espera, no te vayas. Ven, deja que pueda verte.

Tampoco comprendió Deyanira el motivo de su obediencia, pero se acercó de nuevo a la celda y unos ojos verdes, y una sonrisa cargada de coquetería, la dejaron perpleja.

Mientras él la miraba de arriba abajo con un sutil deje de descaro Deyanira frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, a punto de perder la paciencia.

—¿Y bien? ¡No tengo todo el día!

Aurelio reaccionó.

—Escucha con atención, mi nombre es Aurelio Decimus. Soy ciudadano romano y centurión de la Decimocuarta de Hispania. Tu amo ha cometido un grave error, pero si me ayudas a escapar, prometo luchar por tu libertad.

Deyanira sintió miedo por el interés que acababa de despertar en su corazón aquella descabellada idea. Recordar las constantes humillaciones a las que había sido sometida por Burbo durante todo este tiempo despertó su rabia. Y su asco, por las horribles noches en las que había tenido que soportar su peso sobre ella. Pero tuvo un atisbo de ilusión y esperanza, y por eso se quedó a escuchar lo que Aurelio tenía que decir.

Mientras caminaba hacia los odiados brazos de Velatra, Hércules tenía ganas de matar a alguien. A alguien no. Concretamente, a Burbo. Maldito. Lo que le estaba obligando a hacer…

Tan absorto se encontraba que ni se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su destino hasta que lo tuvo delante. Miró la vasta puerta de bronce que presidía la domus _._

 **A poca distancia…**

Aunque su habitación daba directamente al atrio y tenía la puerta abierta de par en par, no entraba ni una pizca de aire fresco por la abertura central del patio descubierto, que se hallaba en el corazón de la casa, presidido por un pequeño estanque de donde se recogía el agua de lluvia.

El principal motivo de su falta de sueño era que seguía recordando ese dulce y excitante beso de su prometido. No podía dejar de pensar en el bello rostro de Aurelio. En sus labios suaves y expertos.

En las precisas caricias que le había obsequiado su lengua de seda. Y en su tierna mirada. Recordó cómo la habían escrutado aquellos mágicos ojos azulados en el momento en que se cruzaban con los suyos.

Y sus manos… Unas manos tan grandes y suabes, autoras de delicadas y a la vez exigentes caricias que lograban arrancar de su vientre ardientes estremecimientos de placer.

Meg, se incorporó desconcertada por las reacciones de su cuerpo, y acomodó la espalda sobre el gran almohadón de seda que presidía el cabezal de su lecho.

Debía hacer algo más para refrescarse, porque al día siguiente Adriana la despertaría temprano y para cuando llegara el alba luciría unas ojeras espantosas.

Se le ocurrió una idea.

Bajó de la cama, comprobó que todos dormían, y salió de la habitación no sin antes coger una toalla de lino.

Atravesó el atrio y, esquivando el despacho de su padre, llegó al peristilo: un precioso patio ajardinado rodeado de columnas y presidido por una amplia piscina rectangular.

Agradeció que los dioses hubieran obsequiado con una lluviosa primavera porque las

cisternas estaban repletas de agua.

Se ocultó tras una columna y con cuidado de no hacer ruido comenzó a desnudarse. Menos mal que las dependencias de los criados eran las más apartadas.

Cuando se hubo despojado del camisón se deslizó en la piscina y comenzó a relajarse.

O eso pensó, porque en el momento en que el agua la cubrió por completo imaginó las manos de Aurelio recorriendo hasta el más recóndito rincón de su piel y de nuevo un ardor se asentó en su vientre, el mismo que había sentido aquella tarde cuando su prometido había respondido a su beso con urgencia.

Frunció el ceño y se sumergió entera en la piscina.

La habitación de Velatra, exageradamente engalanada para la ocasión, apestaba a incienso hasta el punto que Hércules sintió ganas de estornudar.

Hacía ya un buen rato que aguardaba de pie, frente al lecho, y ya empezaba a acoger en su mente la idea de largarse. La mujer se estaba haciendo rogar, o bien se había cansado de esperarlo. Ojalá fuera lo segundo.

En cualquier caso, se quedó allí de pie, sin mover un solo músculo, mientras los recuerdos de aquella misma tarde invadían su mente.

Meg se había convertido en la reina de sus ensoñaciones. Su suave risa, que tenía el poder de iluminar unos preciosos ojos repletos de esperanza, ternura e ilusión, resonó en sus oídos. Sus labios del color de las cerezas, llenos, dulces, apetitosos, besaron su alma.

Su delicado busto, de piel tersa y pálida, apenas bañada por el sol, iluminó su corazón. Y su encantador rostro, coronado con un sencillo recogido que caían con gracia tirabuzones. Recordó como se había deshecho de su raciocinio a causa de la pasión de aquel beso compartido.

Velatra, que había entrado sin que él se percatara.

—Me alegra hallarte bien dispuesto.

La mujer se acercó y acarició su torso.

Hércules sintió tanta rabia y tanta humillación por el hecho de que la arpía lo hubiera sorprendido en aquel estado, que la agarró del pelo y tiró de él, haciendo que su cuello se doblara hasta mostrar su palpitante yugular.

—No oses tocarme —masculló, furioso.

—Tu rudeza me excita, gladiador.

Al recordar lo mucho que le gustaba a Velatra este tipo de juegos, de inmediato la soltó, asqueado.

Ella apartó la mano, se mesó el cabello y, satisfecha, esbozó una torcida sonrisa.

—Desnúdate —ordenó.

Mientras Hércules, sin apartar de ella su desafiante mirada, la arpía añadió:

—Esta noche tu cuerpo es mío.

—discrepo —respondió mientras se aflojaba el cinturón—, pero que no se te ocurra pensar, ni por un solo instante, que también lo es mi mente.

Lo tiró al suelo con irritación y se deshizo de la túnica, para quedar instantes después absolutamente expuesto ante los ojos de aquella mujer de mirada sucia y codiciosa.

Tras darse la vuelta y vestirse de nuevo, dejó a la serpiente hirviendo de rabia e insatisfacción.

Hércules emprendió una agotadora carrera, acompañado por la esperanza que le producía recordar aquellas dulces palabras. Se sentía eufórico y satisfecho consigo mismo. Feliz, incluso, por la osadía que acababa de mostrar.

Era pasada la medianoche y, por fortuna, el estrecho callejón sin salida se hallaba libre del correo nocturno, y las sombras ocultaban su presencia. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, pensando en lo que debía hacer, cuando un extraño sonido lo obligó a detenerse súbitamente.

Al descubrir que se trataba de una especie de perro pastor olisqueando entre la basura, suspiró e intentó reordenar sus pensamientos.

La noche siguiente había sido invitado a cenar, pero también se vería obligado a representar una mentira. Y a decir verdad, aunque por el momento tenía que hacer creer a Burbo que obedecía sus planes, durante la carrera había tomado una férrea decisión.

Confesaría su identidad a Meg. Prefería ser rechazado por ser sincero que aceptado por ser un hipócrita.

Por otra parte, se planteó preguntas. Desde que había llegado a Roma, en condición de esclavo, su único objetivo había sido obtener la libertad para regresar a su tierra.

Y siempre había creído que hallarla en la arena del anfiteatro era la única solución, pero comenzaba a entender que estaba equivocado. Y Burbo jamás le otorgaría tal deseo mientras le fuera rentable.

Y por supuesto desconfiaba de su palabra. Aunque cumpliera sus órdenes y hallara pruebas para acusar al senador, tampoco sería liberado.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Por los dioses, estaba divagando, porque en realidad no tenía ni idea de cómo solucionar todo aquel peligroso embrollo.

Miró hacia arriba y estudió el muro. Entrecerró los ojos. Uno de los lados necesitaba repararse, los ladrillos sobresalían. Sería fácil trepar por allí. Y todavía sin entender cómo se le acababa de ocurrir semejante estupidez se subió al tejado.

Desde allí arriba, descubrió un patio ajardinado, rodeado de naranjos con un suave olor a jazmín. Estiró el cuello para ver mejor y adivinar dónde se hallaban los aposentos de Meg, cuando casi tropezó al comprobar que en el interior del peristilo, sumergida en la piscina, estaba ella…

Esa imagen lo dejó paralizado, sin respiración. La brillante piel de aquella deidad reflejaba la luz de la luna y sus cabellos, sueltos y mojados, que flotaban suavemente en el agua.

No disponía de un buen punto de apoyo, pero aun así se arriesgó a alzar más el cuello al ver que la joven pretendía salir de la piscina. Y fue entonces cuando Hércules casi perdió por completo la razón. El cuerpo de Meg, húmedo y brillante, quedó totalmente expuesto en el jardín.

Megara se dio la vuelta y Hércules pudo ver como sus negros rizos con reflejos rojizos rozaban sus nalgas. Pero cuando la joven se agachó para recoger el lino, Hércules perdió el equilibrio.

Se deslizó sobre las tejas hasta acabar estampándose de lleno sobre la hierba del jardín

que, gracias a los dioses, amortiguó el sonido de la caída. No así el golpe.

Un dolor insoportable casi le hizo perder la conciencia. Había caído sobre su hombro izquierdo, el que estaba pendiente de recuperación.

Megara, de forma instintiva se llevó las manos a la boca, y a punto estuvo de gritar al ver como un corpulento desconocido acababa de caer en el interior del patio. Pero cuando lo reconoció, quedó estupefacta inmediatamente se tapo.

—¿Por Júpiter, SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES?

—¡Ay! — exclamo Hércules.

Megara se agarro bien la toalla, y después se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Acabas de irrumpir en el patio de mi casa, espiándome a saber durante cuánto tiempo, y tu única respuesta es, Ay?

Su voz sonó suave, casi un susurro, pero en absoluto desprovista de carácter.

Hércules cerró los ojos y se agarró el brazo herido tras proferir un quejido. Sentía un dolor espantoso, y por ese motivo no replicó.

Megara, al comprender que se había hecho daño, se acercó para atenderlo.

Rápidamente deshizo el botón izquierdo de su túnica, exponiendo el hombro, y cuando vio, una herida.

— Eso te pasa por estúpido.

Hércules intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero le salió una extraña mueca.

—Que simpática eres...

—¡Y tú qué cara tan dura! — dijo Meg— Dime cómo te lo has hecho para saber de qué forma puedo ayudarte.

—Roma está llena de gente peligrosa —respondió.

—Querrás decir llena de bárbaros que se suben a los tejados para espiar a las mujeres decentes.

Hércules soltó una carcajada. Lo cierto era que no iba del todo desencaminada. Pero no era momento para chácharas. Si alguien los descubría en aquella delicada situación, su reputación corría peligro.

—Meg, no debería estar aquí.

Ella levantó una ceja.

—¿No me digas?

Hércules se levantó, pero cuando intentó mover el hombro comprendió que no podía salir de allí por otro lugar que no fuera la puerta trasera. Se le ocurrió una idea.

—Abre esa puerta, porque no creo que pueda encaramarme otra vez por el muro.

Megara arrugó el entrecejo, preocupada.

—No sé dónde guarda Adriana la llave, así que reza para que todos estén durmiendo y puedas salir por la puerta principal. Esa sí sé cómo abrirla.

—Es una locura, nos van a descubrir.

—Si te quitas las sandalias y andamos sin hacer ruido todo irá bien.

—¿Y el portero?

—En esta casa solo viven, Adriana, mis padres y yo. Y están todos durmiendo.

—¿Y los demás esclavos?

—No tenemos esclavos. ¡Vamos!

Hércules la miró sorprendido mientras se desabrochaba las sandalias.

—¿Y eso?

—¿Qué importa eso ahora? ¡Date prisa si no quieres que nos descubran!

Empezaron a caminar y se adentraron en la casa. Pero cuando estaban ya en el atrio, escucharon unos pasos y los dos se olvidaron de respirar. Pero ella, rápida de reflejos, lo empujó hacia su habitación.

A él le dio tiempo a ocultarse tras la puerta, no así a Megara, que se topó de bruces con Adriana.

—Niña, ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas? —ahogó un grito—. ¡Pero si estás empapada!

La muchacha se colocó un mechón de pelo mojado tras la oreja y mostró la más linda sonrisa que supo interpretar.

—Tenía calor y he ido al estanque del patio para darme un baño. Pero ya me iba a dormir.

La mujer frunció el ceño, y miró hacia el interior de la habitación. Pero, tras rezongar por lo bajo, pareció aceptar la explicación de la muchacha y se fue hacia el patio para sacar agua de la cisterna. Al parecer le había entrado sed.

Megara, con el corazón desbocado y las manos temblorosas, cerró la puerta y, tras apoyar la espalda en ella, soltó todo el aire que hasta el momento había contenido en los pulmones. Definitivamente, aquella noche la pasaría en vela.

Hércules todavía no podía creer la suerte que habían tenido de no ser descubiertos por la mujer. Pero había logrado su absurdo objetivo: no solo había descubierto el aposento de la joven, sino que se encontraba en su interior, con ella, tan solo cubierta por una húmeda toalla. No pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de las circunstancias.

Cuando los dos empezaban a relajarse volvieron a escuchar los pasos de la mujer hasta que se detuvieron justo frente a la habitación. Contuvieron la respiración al escuchar que golpeaba suavemente la puerta.

Megara abrió, rezando mentalmente.

—Te has dejado el camisón junto al estanque. ¿Pensabas dormir desnuda, hija? Porque así es como se agarran los resfriados…

Megara sonrió, cogió el camisón, y le dio a Adriana un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, y buenas noches.

Y volvió a cerrar la puerta después de que la mujer se metiera en sus aposentos, satisfecha.

Volvieron a soltar los dos juntos todo el aire contenido.

—¡Oh, por los dioses! —susurró Megara, con los nervios —. ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?

—Tranquilizarnos y esperar un rato más hasta que esa mujer vuelva a dormirse.

—Oh, estupendo.

Se mantuvieron los dos callados durante un rato, hasta que Megara rompió el silencio en un murmullo.

—Cierra los ojos, voy a ponerme el camisón.

—Estamos a oscuras, ¿cómo quieres que te vea?

Su tono sonó alegre, pero Megara resopló.

—¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¿Qué pretendías entrando aquí a estas horas?

Hércules comprendió que había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad.

—Verás, Meg…

—¡Da igual —lo interrumpió—, no quiero saber de tus perversiones!

—¡No soy un pervertido! —se indignó. Podían acusarlo de muchas cosas, pero ese epíteto no lo definía en absoluto—. He venido para…

—¿Espiarme mientras me daba un baño?

—Oh, por favor, ¿cómo iba a imaginar siquiera que estarías bañándote desnuda en el estanque del patio?

—¿Y cómo quieres que me bañe? ¿Vestida?

—¿Es que haces esto muy a menudo?

Esta vez fue Megara la que se indignó.

—¡Tenía calor! — dijo alterada— Estaba pensando en ti y…. por eso no podía dormir.

Su inocente sinceridad lo conmovió. Y lo hizo feliz. Inmensamente. Extendió el brazo derecho y la tomó de la mano. La acarició con ternura y la acercó a él. Megara no se resistió.

—Yo también estaba pensando en ti… —dijo, con voz ronca.

Meg sonrió.

—¿De verdad?

Hércules también sonrió.

—¿Y se puede saber qué pensabas?

Hércules sintió otro estremecimiento. Pero no respondió a su pregunta con palabras, sino acariciando suavemente su rostro con el dorso de la mano. Después, abrumado por los sentimientos que le provocaba, la acercó y la abrazó.

—Pensaba en esto… —le susurró al oído.

Acto seguido, jugueteó con el lóbulo de su oreja, logrando arrancar de sus labios un ligero gemido. Acarició con la nariz su cuello, paseó los labios por sus pómulos, hasta que halló su boca.

Y la besó. Pero esta vez de forma suave, con detenimiento, jugueteando con sus labios.

Meg sintió un suave calor recorriendo su piel.

—Me temo que los dos pensamos lo mismo… —gimió.

Hércules sonrió y acarició sus mejillas con la nariz.

Olvidó el dolor de su hombro y recorrió con las manos las curvas de Meg. Pero ese contacto no fue suficiente, deseaba tocar su piel. Halló una suave cuerda de lino sobre su pecho y comenzó a desatarla. Escuchó como Meg gemía mientras con las manos masajeaba su cuero cabelludo.

—Aurelio… —susurró.

—¿Qué? —respondió él, deteniéndose.

—No pares, no dejes de…

No hicieron falta más palabras. Sabía que no tenía derecho a tomarla, mucho menos escudándose en una mentira. Pero su autocontrol quedó anulado por el exquisito sabor de su piel. En lo único que podía pensar ahora era en darle placer.

Megara no hubiera imaginado jamás que Aurelio fuera capaz de provocar en ella tanto deleite.

—Aurelio…

—Dime, cariño.

—Por favor, no te detengas…

—No pienso hacerlo.

Y él continuó con sus ardientes caricias hasta que le hizo sentir el éxtasis por vez primera. Sus rodillas se doblaron y, si no hubiera sido porque él la sostenía, habría caído al suelo. La tomó en brazos y la depositó sobre la cama. Deseaba hacerle el amor,

Pero dudó.

—¿Vas a tomarme? —preguntó ella, con voz entrecortada, al ver que se había detenido.

Oh, sí. Estaba desesperado por hacerle el amor.

—Solo si tú quieres.

—Sí, quiero.

Hércules se deshizo de la túnica con energía y la cubrió con la inmensidad de su cuerpo.

Se sentía vacía sin él. Lo necesitaba más que respirar. Ese hombre la estaba transportando al hasta ahora desconocido reino de las sensaciones.

Pero no sucedió.

Hércules se detuvo, suspiró de forma entrecortada y, antes de que el deseo le hiciera dudar una vez más, se tumbó a su lado y la acomodó sobre él. Mientras, continuó besándola y acariciándola, pero ya no de forma exigente, sino cariñoso, protector.

—Cariño… —hizo una pausa—. Lo siento mucho, pero debo irme.

—¿Qué pasa?

Hércules calló unos instantes para pensar bien la respuesta. Lo cierto era que nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer, y solo los dioses sabían lo mucho que le estaba costando contenerse. Pero él no quería poseerla, sino amarla.

Y para amarla, debía hacerlo sin mentiras. Sin mancillarla. Quería, además, hacerlo de forma legal. Y para eso debía hallar la forma de casarse con ella. Aunque pareciera imposible, pues la ley prohibía el matrimonio entre un esclavo y una mujer de alta cuna, debía de haber algún modo…

—Meg… —se detuvo unos instantes, para pensar como decir esas palabras que tanto lo preocupaban—. Si yo fuera otra persona…

—¿Otra persona? —lo interrumpió—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Supongamos que yo fuera un esclavo. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Megara quedó desconcertada.

—¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?

Hércules no supo si ella estaba enfadada o solo extrañada.

—Si yo no fuera…

Mierda, no daba con las palabras adecuadas.

—Lo que quieres saber es si voy a casarme contigo por quién eres y no por lo que eres.

—Dicho de esa forma… Pues sí, podría decirse que así es, en parte, lo que deseo saber. Pero además…

Megara lo interrumpió.

—Dime una cosa. Si yo te hiciera la misma pregunta, ¿qué responderías?

No lo dudó ni por un instante.

—Lo único que sé es que mi lugar está junto a ti, y siempre serás mi más bonita casualidad.

Esta vez ella tomó la iniciativa. Se alzó sobre él y lo besó. Fue un beso tierno, sosegado, delicioso.

—Hazme el amor, Aurelio… —le susurró al oído.

Pero Hércules empezó a caminar por el dolor tras escuchar de labios de Meg un nombre que no le pertenecía. Y solo los dioses supieron lo mucho que le costó hacerlo, pero la detuvo.

Con cuidado de no hacerla sentir mal por un rechazo no deseado, se separó de ella, se sentó al borde de la cama y hundió sus manos en el pelo, dejando descansar la cabeza sobre los brazos. Acto seguido, dejó caer las manos y soltó un largo suspiro.

—Meg, tengo que decirte algo que…

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

Megara se cubrió con la sábana. A pesar de encontrarse a oscuras, Hércules encontró de inmediato su túnica y se la puso tan rápidamente como pudo.

Se volvió a escuchar un insistente repiqueteo seguido de la voz de Adriana, aunque susurrante, severa.

—¡Niña! ¡Abre inmediatamente!

La joven corrió descalza por toda la habitación hasta que, por casualidad, encontró el camisón y se lo puso con premura. Hércules, rápido de reflejos, se colocó tras la puerta que Meg abrió instantes después.

Ante ella apareció la imagen de Adriana, con una mirada que podría haber fundido el hielo de un glaciar.

En una mano alzada sostenía unas sandalias, que por su amplitud, calidad y desgaste pertenecían a un hombre que no era su padre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Un dios entre los hombres**

 **Holaaa mis queridos lectores/a gracias por vuestros comentarios: ella123456 :), Fiona " me alegra que te gusten y que lo sigas disfrutando : ) saludos, y también a lanashades574.**

 **Os dejo con otro capitulo más. Y feliz año :P**

 **9º capitulo:**

—¿Y bien?

La joven comenzó a boquear como un pez, y sus mejillas se pusieron más coloradas que una ciruela.

Por su expresión, Adriana dedujo que ahí había gato encerrado, y no se trataba precisamente de los dos gatos que dormían plácidamente en el interior la cesta de palmito. Así que, sin pedir permiso, entró en la habitación y lo primero que hizo fue mirar tras la puerta.

Y allí encontró a Hércules.

—Señora, déjeme explicarle que…

—¡Silencio! —susurró la mujer, en voz baja, para no despertar a los señores _._ Porque si descubrían que su querida hija, a la que consideraban el colmo de la virtud, se hallaba en sus aposentos con un hombre, por muy prometido suyo que fuera, se morirían del disgusto—. No me esperaba esto de ti, jovencita.

—Por favor, no nos delates... —rogó Megara—. No hacíamos nada malo.

La mujer, cuyo rostro se asemejaba a una olla de agua hirviendo, señaló al Ateniense con gesto inquisitivo.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué lleva puesta la túnica del revés?

Lágrimas de vergüenza, y sobre todo, por la evidente decepción que expresaba el rostro de Adriana, comenzaron a deslizarse por las mejillas de la joven.

Fue entonces cuando Hércules intervino:

—Ruego me perdonen las dos. Yo entré por el patio de atrás, sin permiso, y sorprendí a Meg. Ella no es culpable de nada. Asumo toda responsabilidad.

Adriana lo escudriñó de arriba abajo.

—Ponte las sandalias y abandona de inmediato esta casa.

—Por supuesto —se dirigió esta vez a Meg—. Señorita, lamento profundamente las molestias que haya podido causarle…

—Déjate de lisonjas y sígueme sin hacer ruido. Porque si el domine te encuentra aquí, entonces sí que lo lamentarás de verdad.

Megara se quedó en su habitación.

Y, por supuesto, no pegó ojo el resto de la noche.

Hacía años, que Hércules no había dormido tan bien. Sin embargo aquella noche, a pesar de ser suaves y casi silenciosos, los pasos de Deyanira lo despertaron. O simplemente percibió que estaba allí, gracias a sus capacidades intuitivas que le permitían estar siempre en estado de alerta.

—Te noto preocupado, yo podría aliviar toda esa tensión —se atrevió a decir la esclava sonriendo, mientras colocaba dobladas unas sábanas limpias a los pies de la cama.

Pero de inmediato se arrepintió de sus propias palabras al reconocer en el rostro de Hércules una expresión que indicaba que no le gustaba en absoluto que invadiera su intimidad.

—Disculpa si te he ofendido… Yo…

Hércules levanto la mano como única respuesta y, tras levantarse del lecho, se enfundó una túnica ligera y salió de la habitación directo al comedor.

Deyanira estaba abrumada. Últimamente Hércules se comportaba de forma muy extraña.

De pronto estaba de mal humor, para después sonreír sin motivo aparente. De un tiempo a esta parte, había cambiado, sobre todo desde…

Los celos punzaron su corazón al recordar cómo había mirado a la hija de Creonte aquel día, en el mercado.

Y una toalla se le cayó al suelo justo en el momento en que ahogaba un suspiro. Acababa de recordar que el preso, Aurelio de Hispania, le había dicho que había venido para casarse con…

Oh, dioses… ¡Hércules se había enamorado de esa joven, y por ese motivo mantenía preso al centurión!

Lágrimas de decepción y rabia escaparon de sus párpados.

Hacía varios días que Burbo había comprado una nueva remesa de jóvenes y allí se encontraban probando las espadas.

Hércules tomó un cuenco con cebada y leche y se sentó junto al doctore para disfrutar del espectáculo.

—¿Preparando la Quincenales?—preguntó, fijando la vista sobre un joven que hacía gala de una impresionante destreza, pero que todavía cegado por la furia de su reciente captura, lo único que lograba era cometer un error tras otro. Si ese muchacho se descuidaba acabaría desperdiciado, alimentando a las fieras.

—Así es —respondió Ram—. Pero el senado se queja, alegando que nuestro amado emperador despilfarra las arcas del imperio.

—Los juegos mueven dinero. No creo que se quejen por eso…

El hombre le dio un buen bocado al pan, para luego añadir con la boca llena:

—¿Por qué entonces?

Hércules lo miró divertido.

—Pensaba que tú teníais talento para la política —volvió a fruncir el ceño—. El emperador está comprando el favor de la plebe.

Ram se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, yo fui legionario y luego gladiador. Un día te toman en brazos y te depositan sobre la cima del Olimpo, para al día siguiente darte una patada en el culo. Gracias a la diosa Fortuna, yo tuve suerte de acabar entrenando a esta panda de inútiles.

Ram se levantó y se dirigió al joven galo, que acababa de rodar por el suelo tras ser derribado por un veterano de origen númida.

—¡Tú! —agitó su látigo a modo de advertencia—. No deberías hacer gestos ni miradas antes de acometer, revelas tus movimientos.

Hércules dejó el cuenco sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la arena. Tenía ganas de enseñarle un par de cosas a ese infeliz. Era bueno, solo necesitaba instrucción.

—Yo me encargo —se dirigió al doctore.

—No estarás pensando en pelear así como tienes el hombro, ¿verdad?

Hércules hizo caso omiso.

—¡Gladio! —gritó, mirando al joven con fiereza.

El muchacho le devolvió una mirada cargada de rencor y furia y Hércules aprovechó para lanzar un rápido ataque con la diestra, golpeando en la empuñadura al incauto, desarmándolo y derribándolo con solo dos movimientos más.

Rugió a causa del dolor que sintió en el hombro, pero eso no le impidió colocar la hoja sobre la palpitante garganta del galo. Un solo movimiento, una mala mirada, o un imprudente gesto, y le rebanaría el pescuezo sin pestañear.

—Si quieres mantenerte con vida en este oficio, recuerda conservar la mente serena en los momentos difíciles.

—¡HÉRCULES!

La voz de Burbo interrumpió la mirada de pavor del muchacho, que permanecía tendido en el suelo.

El Ateniense alzó la vista para descubrir a su amo en el palco que presidía la arena del ludus. Su gesto era de total impaciencia.

—¿Domine…? —bajó el rostro en señal de respeto. Mejor no provocarlo cuando estaba de mal humor.

—A mi despacho.

Tras dedicarle una última mirada de advertencia al chico, hundió la hoja del gladius en la arena y se dirigió a reunirse con Burbo.

—Esta mañana ha venido el esclavo de Velatra gimoteando como un perro.

Al britano se le escapó una mirada hastiada, sin embargo se contuvo de emitir queja alguna y dejó que el amo continuara.

—Tu manutención me cuesta mucho dinero. Tienes todos los caprichos que deseas, entras y sales a voluntad. Y a cambio solo te pido una cosa, y es que disfrutes de los favores de mujeres hermosas. ¿Acaso soy tan poco considerado?

—No, domine.

—Entonces, ¿qué demonios te pasa? ¿En qué estabas pensando para provocar la furia de esa mujer?

—Con todos mis respetos, amo. Si tengo que seducir a la hija de Creonte, necesito dejar de ver a ciertas damas durante una temporada. Alguien podría relacionarme.

—Esa zorra llena mis arcas.

Hércules no fue capaz de ocultar su rebeldía.

—Eso depende del precio que le des a tu venganza.

Burbo golpeó la mesa con los puños.

—¡Hoy estoy de muy mal humor, así que dame un buen motivo para que perdone tu insolencia! —gritó.

—Velatra es la tía de Megara. Si lo que deseas es información, debo actuar con cautela. Y por cierto, esta noche voy a cenar a su casa y necesito ropa decente.

Burbo se sentó, aparentemente calmado, y arqueó una sola ceja.

—Está bien —cedió—. Que Deyanira te proporcione todo lo que desees.

Hércules se plantó ante la puerta principal hecho un manojo de nervios. Curiosamente, no por la actuación que estaba a punto de representar, sino por causar a Meg la mejor impresión. Nervioso, se alisó la túnica y se mesó el pelo con dedos temblorosos.

Definitivamente, se había enamorado de esa joven, porque actuaba como un chaval imberbe. Extendió el brazo y golpeó tres veces la aldaba de bronce.

La enorme puerta de madera de roble se abrió, emitiendo un chirrido, y tras ella apareció un anciano con ínfulas de suficiencia.

Mientras atravesaba el vestidor se preguntó de qué forma el mayordomo enclenque había sido capaz de abrirla.

Caminó admirando los mosaicos de la hermosa domus hasta que finalmente llegó al comedor, donde fue presentado con grandilocuencia ante los presentes, hecho que le resultó incómodo dada su verdadera condición.

—¡Aurelio! —Creonte expresó su alegría con una franca sonrisa mientras se incorporaba en el triclinio—, estábamos esperándote.

Hércules atravesó las columnas y se quedó de pie, dubitativo, como esperando una orden, pero Creonte respondió a su actitud con un exagerado gesto con el brazo, invitándolo a acercarse.

—Acomódate, muchacho, mientras esperamos a las mujeres. Siempre tardan demasiado en engalanarse, ¿no es cierto, querido Fornelius?

—Nunca es demasiado para ellas —dijo el invitado, que estaba acomodado en otro triclinio—, aunque no comprendan que los abalorios no son merecedores de mujeres tan hermosas.

Hércules sonrió. Coincidía absolutamente, pues Meg ya era una joya de por sí.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo, y tomó asiento.

—¡Estupendo! —expresó el anfitrión, efusivamente—. Disfrutemos entonces de una charla entre hombres antes de que nos deleiten las damas con su presencia —esta vez se dirigió a Aurelio—. Espero que no te incomode la presencia de mi querido Fornelius…

—En absoluto.

—Fornelius, este es mi futuro yerno, Aurelio Decimus. Acaba de llegar de Hispania —el hombre sonrió pero su expresión pareció ensombrecida por la duda. A Hércules también le sonaba de algo ese rostro, pero deseó estar equivocado.

—Puedes sentirte afortunado, pues Megara es una mujer excepcional.

—Bien. Pues, como iba diciendo, mi inoportuno amigo aquí presente y yo estábamos debatiendo acerca del emperador Augusto. La historia no le hace justicia, a mi parecer. El viejo hizo cosas muy buenas, por ejemplo, dedicó gran parte de su gobierno a la práctica de la justicia. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Aurelio?

Hércules asintió. Conocía al viejo emperador demasiado bien en el terreno militar, sin embargo, no estaba familiarizado en cuestiones políticas y obvió cualquier comentario al respecto. Más valía callar y parecer un idiota, que abrir la boca para confirmarlo.

—Ciertamente —alegó Fornelius—, se esforzó en beneficiar a las clases más desfavorecidas. Aunque también por eso podríamos tildarlo de populista…

—Es Calígula el populista, a quien solo le interesan los combates de gladiadores y fiestas. No, querido Fornelius, César Augusto fue sin duda mejor administrador. Y haría bien el vulgo en reconocerlo.

Fornelius estalló en carcajadas.

—Siempre admiraré tu sutileza, querido amigo.

Ante la mirada de incomprensión de su futuro yerno, Creonte aclaró.

—Resulta que Fornelius es el organizador de los juegos y el asunto que lo ha traído a esta casa, aparte de nuestra amistad, es la financiación de un combate —Hércules rezó para no ser reconocido—. Pero como ya conoce mi respuesta, sigamos con el tema que nos ocupa y reconozcámosle a nuestro imberbe emperador, al menos, el buen trabajo que ha hecho en Hispania.

Ese último comentario molestó a Hércules, tenia amigos que procedía de ese país y sabia lo sucedido. Su dignidad lo obligó a replicar.

—Augusto quien allanó el terreno —apuntó—, y a los pocos meses de alcanzar el poder, después masacro pueblos enteros.

—Oh —Fornelius emitió un despectivo gesto —, esos sucios y desorganizados bárbaros pelean entre sí constantemente y…

—La excusa perfecta que justificó la invasión —lo interrumpió el Ateniense, que conocía muy bien aquella historia.

—¡Invasión a un pueblo corrupto e incivilizado! —rebatió Fornelius, indignado y sorprendido ante tanta falta de patriotismo.

Hércules, encendido, se levantó. Posiblemente estaba siendo poco cortés con el invitado de su supuesto suegro, pero no soportaba la soberbia de los romanos.

—La corrupción de los poderosos es la mayor barbarie —siseó.

Creonte, sorprendido por la extraña reacción de su yerno, intentó quitarle hierro al asunto.

—Templanza, amigos, templanza, pues lo que se dice de forma precipitada nunca se dice bien. Creo que a lo que Aurelio se refiere es…

—¡Ese hombre sabe muy bien a lo que me refiero!

Y se vio allí, fuera de lugar, de pie frente a dos nobles, a punto de despotricar contra el imperio entero, cuando la imagen de Megara eclipsó su indecorosa furia.

—Lo que mi prometido quiere decir es que las armas no deben vencer jamás a la toga.

Aquella sonrisa enmudeció a los tres. Pero Creonte, por ser su padre, reaccionó el primero, orgulloso de su hija.

—Bien es sabido que en esta casa se permite expresar cualquier opinión. Pero hazme caso en esto, muchacho, jamás le lleves la contraria a una mujer inteligente. Mucho menos cuando cita a Cicerón.

La joven soltó una carcajada que inundó la estancia.

— Oh, padre, Aurelio puede contrariarme cuanto guste, pues un lobo no pierde el sueño por la opinión de las ovejas.

La mirada que le dedicó Meg le hizo olvidar la discusión, pero el acaloramiento se intensificó nada más rozar su mano, en el momento en que la ayudó a acomodarse.

Lucía el cabello recogido en un sencillo tocado. Ni rastro de joyas, tan solo pequeñas flores de azahar se dejaban ver de entre los huecos de su trenzado.

Una suave onda besaba su frente, ondulándose hasta acabar en una gruesa trenza que desembocaba en un moño acaracolado sobre la base de la cabeza.

En su blanco rostro no había apenas resto de maquillaje, tan solo un ligero toque de carmín matizaba de ocre sus deliciosos labios. Y sus largas y oscuras pestañas, que se movían como alas de mariposa, rodeaban unos ojos violáceos.

Su vestido color turquesa, marcaba ligeramente unas suaves y sugerentes curvas.

Hércules deseó perderse en su cuerpo, cuando hizo acto de presencia otra dama, aunque de más edad, comparable en belleza a Megara.

—¿Es que nadie va a presentarme a este hombre tan apuesto?

Y así sucedió que la acalorada discusión dio paso a una alegre velada, llena de risas y conversaciones interesantes. Y por primera vez en su vida Hércules se sintió un igual ante aquellas gentes que, en cualquier otra circunstancia, se le habrían antojado extrañas.

Se sorprendió mimado por las atenciones de Eurídice, que a cada momento se preocupaba por si todo estaba a su gusto; respetado por Creonte, que lo integraba en la conversación; y limó asperezas con Fornelius quien, a pesar de ser un patriota empedernido, resultó ser un hombre afable y muy simpático.

Disfrutó de manjares que, a pesar de ser considerados simples y comedidos por el anfitrión, a él le parecieron sofisticados, y cuando terminaron, paladeó el vino viejo de las lindes del Vesubio exquisito y muy cotizado, con gran deleite.

Pero todo, absolutamente todo a su alrededor, quedó eclipsado por Meg.

Durante la cena, la saboreó con la vista y la deseó con el alma. Su risa cantarina, elegantes gestos y comentarios inteligentes hicieron que la deseara como si el mundo se acabara después.

Y cuando comprendió que se había perdido en su mirada violeta, constató que ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Bebía los vientos por ella y jamás obtendría la salvación.

Una vez Fornelius se hubo despedido, y cuando Adriana comenzaba a retirar los platos, Eurídice sonrió a su esposo a la vez que observaba a los jóvenes hablar divertidos.

—¿No crees que deberíamos dejarles un poco de intimidad?

Creonte frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

La señora de la casa sonrió y, sugerente, acarició el antebrazo de su amado esposo.

—Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero —susurró, pícara, antes de degustar una uva.

Su esposo respondió con una gran sonrisa.

—Mi esposa y yo nos retiramos a nuestros aposentos —anunció de pronto, ante la

sorprendida mirada de los dos jóvenes.

Hércules reaccionó levantándose ante su anfitrión.

—También yo debería retirarme, señor.

—Hijo —lo interrumpió Creonte—, puedes acompañar un rato más a tu prometida, si así lo deseas —los dos jóvenes parpadearon—. Hace una noche cálida, y las estrellas brillan más que de costumbre. Disfrutad de vuestra fugaz juventud y dejadnos a los viejos el placer de la retirada.

Megara miró a Hércules y, tras sonreír, arrugó graciosa la nariz.

—Ah, me olvidaba —añadió, cuando ya estaba a punto de abandonar la estancia del brazo de Eurídice—, ven también mañana. Hablaremos sobre los preparativos del enlace. Adriana —esta vez miró de forma significativa a la liberta—, atiende a los jóvenes por si necesitan cualquier cosa.

La sonrisa de Megara se desvaneció, no así la de la anciana liberta, que se amplificó al máximo.

Creonte no había mentido. Las estrellas se reflejaban en la piscina del patio ajardinado quitándole protagonismo a la princesa de la noche.

Y los dos jóvenes enamorados, sentados sobre un banco de mármol, se comían el uno al otro con los ojos, bajo la atenta mirada de Adriana que, inmóvil, parecía una estatua más de las que bordeaban el peristilo.

En aquel momento lucía una expresión indescifrable para los jóvenes, aunque si hubieran prestado la debida atención habrían intuido el ligero deje de una tierna sonrisa en sus apretados labios.


	10. Chapter 10

**Un dios entre los hombres**

 **10º capitulo:**

El mosaico de la piscina, que representaba un delfín, se desdibujó en el agua cuando Megara se humedeció la mano.

—Envidio a esos dos peludos gatos, porque pueden dormir cada noche en tu habitación.

Hércules hablaba en susurros para que Adriana, que a cada momento arrugaba más el entrecejo y acercaba más la oreja, no lo escuchara.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso. El resto de nuestras noches, espero.

Hércules sintió una punzada de desazón y apartó la mirada de ella para detenerla en sus propias manos. Se miró las palmas a la vez que intentaba averiguar de qué forma podría hacer realidad ese deseo. Un lento suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Megara se percató de su cambio de humor. Su mirada se había tornado dubitativa y arrugó el entrecejo. A veces no comprendía su forma de actuar. Durante la cena lo había visto relajado, incluso feliz, y no había dejado de mirarla con los ojos del deseo. Pero ahora… Parecía preocupado, inseguro.

—Meg… —la tomó de la mano, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

La joven, parpadeó, confundida.

—Claro que estoy segura, Aurelio. Ahora que te conozco deseo acompañarte hasta Hispania cuando antes me parecía una locura. Y espero ser feliz a tu lado, aunque para ello tenga que alejarme de lo que más quiero, que es mi familia. ¿Acaso tú no estás de acuerdo?

Hércules a punto estuvo de dejar escapar las lágrimas. ¡Por los dioses, ojalá pudiera hacer cumplir ese deseo! Lo que había empezado por pura curiosidad, ahora se había convertido en una anhelante necesidad que apenas lo dejaba respirar.

Pero no pudo responder. Ni pudo dejar de mirarla con la expresión de un condenado caminando hacia el patíbulo.

Megara, absolutamente confundida por su actitud, decidió ser pragmática y cambió de tema.

—Háblame de Hispania. ¿Es bonita?

Ahora su mirada se tornó sorprendida. Pero sonrió y le apretó la mano con cariño.

—Donde vivo es un lugar cálido, con fantásticas montañas y prados. Pero es agradable compartir esos momentos cuando llega el invierno junto al fuego del hogar mientras fuera el viento aúlla sobre las vastas llanuras de pasto perenne, donde pacen las reses lanudas… y pronto, un día regresa la primavera y con ella los cardos de flores violetas cubriendo los valles y las colinas con un manto parecido al de una diosa virgen…—iba a decir que allí vivía su familia en Grecia, pero se detuvo para rectificar, y la pequeña sonrisa que había empezado a dibujarse en sus labios se esfumó—, donde los romanos jamás han puesto el pie, se alzan majestuosas las montañas, que parecen querer besar el cielo para después reflejarse vanidosas en los lagos.

Su mirada, impregnada de ternura, se posó sobre los ojos de Megara.

Hércules acarició su rostro con las yemas de los dedos. Delicadamente, deteniéndose en su barbilla. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo como en esos instantes. Porque nunca antes había decidido que su destino estaba junto a ella.

Meg era la dueña de su alma. Y él quería pertenecer la suya también. Y así sería. Ya hallaría la forma.

—Ayer, cuando te vi en el agua, con tu blanca y húmeda piel brillando a la luz de la luna, pensé que eras la misma diosa Afrodita.

Megara le brillaban los ojos ahora como dos estrellas, y su cuerpo lucía tenso como el de un depredador. Sin embargo, no sintió miedo alguno, sino deseo. Y entreabrió los labios, ansiosa y dispuesta a recibir...

Un beso que Adriana interrumpió.

— A ver ¡basta ya! ¡Basta ya! Cortar el royo chicos.

Los dos se quedaron estupefactos.

—Tranquilízate —protestó Hércules.

— Ya estás en mi lista chico, así que no lo empeores. Y en cuánto a ti, querida a la cama pero ¡YA!

—Pero…— protesto Meg

—¡He dicho que a la cama!

Hércules se levantó del banco e instó a Megara a hacer lo mismo.

—Perdoname, Meg, será mejor que me vaya—dijo, haciendo caso omiso del puchero de su amada—. Es hora de descansar —esta vez se dirigió a la liberta, que ya se encontraba a menos de dos pasos de distancia, y solicitó—: Pero me gustaría que al menos permitiera a la dama acompañarme hasta la puerta de salida.

Adriana, poniendo los brazos en jarra, refunfuñó. —A solas —se apresuró a apuntar, serio.

Entonces la liberta maldijo y nombró a todos los infelices del inframundo. Pero ante la mirada de súplica de Megara, cedió.

—Está bien —dijo, acercándose a Hércules con gesto muy severo y apuntándolo con el dedo—, pero no olvides tus sandalias.

Una vez estuvieron a solas en el vestíbulo, el gladiador que se hacía pasar por centurión acarició el dulce rostro de Meg.

—Deseo que me acompañes, Meg. Deseo compartir contigo el fuego de mi hogar durante las frías noches de invierno, y hacerte el amor junto a él mientras escuchamos las gotas de lluvia caer sobre el tejado. Quiero hacerte mi mujer y demostrarte que puedo ser el mejor de los esposos. Porque eres como el agua de mis lagos, la reina de mis sueños.

Y mientras posaba sus labios sobre los de ella, y le entregaba su corazón en un beso, pensó que aunque no tenía derecho a mancillar esas aguas, confiaba en que estas serían capaces de limpiar su alma.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, Meg sonrió emocionada. No tenía palabras para responder a semejante declaración y solo pudo acariciar su mentón con la punta de la nariz.

Pero a él le bastó ese dulce gesto para reafirmar su decisión y, contento por haber encontrado su camino, sonrió hasta que le dolieron las mejillas.

—Te espero mañana junto al Panteón —acarició sus suaves pómulos con los pulgares—. Deseo hacer un juramento ante todos los dioses.

La muchacha respondió con un hilo de voz, emocionada.

—Allí estaré.

Cuando la risueña cara de Megara desapareció tras la puerta, Hércules se quedó mirando fijamente la gruesa madera durante unos instantes. Esa era la realidad. Lo que hasta el momento había entre él y Meg era un fuerte obstáculo, poderoso e infranqueable.

Haría falta mucho más que una mentira para derrumbarlo. Pero estaba dispuesto, firmemente dispuesto a derribarlo, aunque para ello tuviera que morir en el intento.

No tenía ánimos para regresar al ludus y necesitaba recabar información que le permitiera pensar con claridad y planear bien cómo debía actuar para poder cumplir su sueño, esquivando los incómodos carruajes se dirigió rápidamente hasta el barrio donde se encontraba el lupanar de Ceri.

Sin prestar la menor atención a las mujeres y sus sugerentes reclamos, entró y atravesó el pasillo. Tampoco se detuvo a admirar las pinturas eróticas expuestas sobre los dinteles de las puertas que daban a las habitaciones, desde las que se escuchaban jadeos de clientes y prostitutas.

A paso ligero, se dirigió al fondo de la planta baja, donde se hallaba la taberna.

Se sentó en una mesa oscura y alejada y esperó que una de las chicas le sirviera algo de beber mientras hacía caso omiso a la bacanal que se cocía a su alrededor.

Saboreó la cerveza. Se le antojó vulgar en comparación con el vino dulce que había tomado hacía un rato en casa de Creonte, pero no había acudido a ese lugar para disfrutar de la bebida, sino para hablar con Ceri, que tardó muy poco en acercarse tras advertir su presencia.

—Mis ojos son dichosos, querido. Te veo radiante —dijo, mientras se sentaba junto a él y le dedicaba una cariñosa sonrisa.

Hércules respondió de igual forma. Se podría decir que Ceri era lo más parecido a una amiga que había conocido.

—Más afortunado es mi paladar, te lo aseguro.

La meretriz arqueó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado.

—La cortesía siempre te obligó a mentir con descaro, aunque eso jamás te restó encanto querido, al contrario —la mujer dio un sorbo a la bebida que había traído consigo y continuó—: Bien sabes que puedes escoger a cualquiera de mis chicas, aunque hoy estoy de buen humor y me gustaría ser la afortunada.

Hércules soltó una carcajada.

—Me halagas, pero he venido por otra cuestión.

La mujer no sintió desilusión, al contrario, lo miró con cariño, pues también había utilizado el recurso de la cortesía. Conocía a Hércules desde que era un adolescente y por él solo sentía la ternura de una hermana mayor.

—Qué lástima —esbozó un fingido puchero—, otro día pues. Pero al menos acepta la bebida. Invita la casa.

—No deberías malcriarme tanto, Ceri.

La mujer expuso unos dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados.

—Bien, querido, ¿cuál es el asunto que te ocupa?

Hércules se tomó su tiempo. Le dio un buen trago a su cerveza, y tras colocar la jarra sobre la mesa.

—Creonte y sus negocios.

La expresión de Ceri cambió de forma instantánea.

—Pronunciar esa palabra es peligroso para mi negocio —lo reprendió en voz baja.

—Disculpas, Ceri.

Cuando la mujer volvió a parecer relajada, lo instó a continuar con un gesto.

—No te quiero comprometer, solo necesito que me digas todo cuanto sepas acerca de su familia.

Ceri, prudente, miró a su alrededor y, tras comprobar que nadie les estaba escuchando, se acercó más al Hércules y le habló entre susurros.

—Bien. Se dice que hace negocios con los Cristianos. Cuentan que esta gente se reúnen al abrigo de la noche en lugares ocultos, donde sacrifican a un niño, degollándolo para empapar su sangre en el pan, del que comen un pedazo cada uno en una especie de comunión que…

Hércules arqueó una sola ceja, escéptico. No imaginaba a Creonte, ni Eurídice, y mucho menos a Megara participaran en esos actos, sus creencias eran otras…

—Bueno —rectificó la meretriz al reconocer que podría haber exagerado—, tal vez solo sean leyendas urbanas, pero lo que sí es cierto es que jamás se arrodillan ante la estatua del divino emperador.

Vaya, tampoco él gustaba de arrodillarse ante la imagen de ningún romano divinizado. Pero necesitaba saber cosas más concretas y no simples supercherías, por lo que empezó a hacer preguntas a diestro y siniestro.

—¿Dónde se reúnen? ¿Qué los diferencia del resto? ¿Cómo sé que…?

Ceri lo reprendió con la mirada, y Hércules la dejó hablar.

— Sus reuniones secretas se llevan a cabo en las catacumbas, al abrigo de los muertos. Aunque, por su propia seguridad, se esconden en las mismas casas de los fieles. Y si quieres reconocerlos, busca el símbolo de un pez acompañado de esta palabra.

—¿Y qué días suelen reunirse? —preguntó.

Ceri aseveró el gesto.

—Me preocupa que te mezcles con esa gente, querido. El emperador tiene pensado condenar al fuego a un grupo de ellos durante los juegos.

Hércules sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho. Ver a Meg atada a una pira, por ayudar a esa gente … Por los dioses, prefirió ni tan siquiera pensarlo. —Descuida —aseguró—, solo estoy investigando para Burbo.

Ceri pareció tranquilizarse.

—Pues no tengo ni idea de qué días se reúnen. Pero hazme caso, si quieres seguir con vida aléjate de ellos, ¿me has entendido? —al ver que Hércules tenía la vista perdida y parecía no prestarle atención, volvió a insistir—: ¡Hérc!, ¿me has entendido?

El gladiador la miró y asintió.

—No te preocupes. Iré con cuidado.

La mujer sonrió.

—Bien, ¿eso es todo? Porque tengo que ver cómo están mis chicas, no vaya ser que algún soldado ebrio se sobrepase y tenga que hacerte pagar esa cerveza con tus servicios de esbirro.

—Sí, es todo. Gracias, Ceri.

La meretriz ya se había levantado para irse, cuando de pronto pareció recordar algo y se dio la vuelta.

—Me olvidaba. Neibet, la esclava personal de Velatra, ha venido esta mañana preguntando por ti. Si quieres que te dé un consejo, cuídate de esa arpía. No es trigo limpio.

Hércules tomó otro trago y asintió con la cabeza. Sin embargo, le restó importancia a la advertencia. Esa zorra era el menor de sus problemas y, desde luego, la última de sus preocupaciones.

Bien, tenía lo que había venido a buscar, así que ya era hora de marcharse, pero se quedó unos instantes para terminarse la cerveza.

Mientras tanto, su mente comenzó cavilar.

A cada momento veía más claro que su única salida era luchar en la arena, obtener la rudis, y después raptar a Meg para llevársela a Grecia. Aunque, con la debida diligencia, podría hacer lo mismo evitando la arena del coliseo.

En cualquier caso, el primer paso era hacerle otra visita al verdadero Aurelio Decimus y después ya vería cómo se las ingeniaría. Dio un último sorbo a su cerveza y se levantó.

Cada cosa a su tiempo, pensó para sí mientras se despedía de Ceri con un gesto. Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de la cantina se cruzó con Fornelius, que estaba acompañado por una encapuchada.

—¡Aurelio! —exclamó tras darle una palmada en el hombro.

Hércules parpadeó hasta reconocerlo. Después emitió una mueca que pretendió parecer una sonrisa.

—Fornelius, cuánto tiempo… —bromeó.

El organizador de los juegos respondió con una sonora carcajada.

—Las veladas de Creonte suelen ser cortas, así que he venido a consumir el resto de la noche —su mirada se tornó pícara—. Muchacho, no oso decirte lo que debes hacer, pero con la mujer que estás a punto de desposar me parece un delito que vengas a saciar tus deseos por aquí. Por supuesto, no pretendo desmerecer a las damas de Ceri, pero Megara es exquisita.

Hércules, sorprendido por enrojecerse, de inmediato alegó:

—Oh, no. No me malinterpretes —su rostro se tornó serio, sin dar opción a la duda—. He venido por la cerveza.

Fornelius sonrió sinceramente.

Ya en el interior de una de las habitaciones, y tras una placentera velada, Deyanira masajeaba la espalda del complacido Fornelius sin poder creer lo que horas antes había escuchado.

—Querido —indagó mientras acariciaba los tensos hombros del romano—. ¿Quién es ese tal Aurelio a quien has saludado en la taberna?

—¿Ese joven alto y pelirojo que se parece un Dios. Su nombre es Aurelio Deciums, príncipe de Hispania. Pero no te hagas ilusiones, el muchacho parece estar enamorado hasta las trancas.

Deyanira sintió en el corazón la punzada de los celos, sin embargo halló fuerzas suficientes para formular la siguiente pregunta:

—¿De quién, si puede saberse?

—De Megara, la hija de Creonte, es griego pero tiene un gran negocio aquí en Roma.

Mientras ataba cabos, la sangre de sus venas acogió el agrio veneno de la inquina.

La luz roja del atardecer se reflejaba en cada una de las letras de bronce que presidían el friso del pórtico. Para Megara, el Panteón de Agripa era el templo más hermoso de toda Roma.

Tras una repentina ráfaga de aire, se colocó la modesta capucha que se había puesto para asegurarse de no ser reconocida, y se adentró dentro del templo. Alzó la vista y sonrió. Las ocho columnas de mármol que se alzaban lograban engañar la perspectiva del ojo humano.

Al cruzar el umbral y redescubrir la perfecta cúpula semiesférica, formada en el interior por cinco filas de casetones que decrecían en tamaño hacia el centro, donde era perforada por un impresionante óculo que dejaba pasar la luz del sol, que en aquel momento casi besaba el suelo.

—Es perfecto, ¿verdad?

La voz de Aurelio, aunque suave, se escuchó amplificada por la acústica de la que gozaba el templo. Volteó la vista hacia él, y corroboró que ese hombre podría haber servido perfectamente de modelo para recrear la imagen de un Dios.

—No solo es perfecto, sino que es exacto, como un reloj o un calendario —apuntó la joven—. Fíjate en la base de la cúpula: se divide en seis partes, en conexión con las seis divisiones del cielo, y la luz que entra por el orificio central se va proyectando a lo largo del día sobre diferentes lugares. En invierno, a causa de la posición del sol, luce más alta, pero en verano llega a besar el suelo.

Hércules quedó impresionado.

—¿Dónde has aprendido todo eso?

Megara sonrió.

—Soy hija única y, tal vez por eso, mi padre se empeñó en darme la educación del varón que habría deseado. Matemáticas, astrología… Incluso oratoria —soltó una carcajada—. Una completa pérdida de tiempo, ya que al fin y al cabo solo soy una mujer, según algunos...

Hércules se indignó.

—Una mujer preciosa, inteligente y culta —apuntó—. Y ningún hombre podría ser más afortunado que yo.

La muchacha sonrió sinceramente.

—Lo mismo pienso yo, Aurelio. Soy muy, muy afortunada.

Aunque no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo, a Hércules lo conmovió la fresca inocencia de su amada. Y bromeó.

—¿No has pensado que tal vez estés equivocada?

Megara arqueó una sola ceja y lo miró divertida.

—Ciertamente no.

Al ver su alarde de suficiencia Hércules se puso fanfarrón.

—Te veo demasiado segura de ti misma, cariño.

—Porque es cierto, fortachón. Acéptalo.

—¿Y por qué motivo, si puede saberse?

Hércules, muy pegado a ella la miró con ternura, junto con una sonrisa de medio lado que habría fundido a cualquier otra mujer. Pero no a Megara, que ya estaba bien entrenada y rio relajada.

—Gladiador arrogante y presuntuoso… No pienses ni por un instante que voy a regalarte los oídos.

En un principio, Hércules quedó desconcertado, pero reaccionó de inmediato y tras comprobar que se hallaban solos, la tomó de la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo y la besó a modo de venganza.

La joven se amoldó a su abrazo y correspondió con deseo. Después, al sentir como él apartaba los labios de ella para mirarla a los ojos, emitió un gemido de protesta.

—No soy ni arrogante ni presuntuoso, Meg. Tan solo soy un hombre que te desea sobre todas las cosas.

Megara sonrió.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que yo nunca me equivoco.

Hércules dejó escapar una carcajada que resonó gracias a la maravillosa acústica del lugar.

—¿Por qué no te habrán consultado los filósofos? Se habrían ahorrado tiempo y dolores de cabeza.

De pronto, se escucharon unas voces en el exterior, y Megara, juguetona, tras arrugar la nariz de forma graciosa, lo tomó de la mano instándolo a esconderse tras el enorme pedestal de mármol, donde se apoyaban las estatuas de las divinidades.

Hecho que Hércules agradeció, porque pudo besarla de nuevo.

Y esta vez no fue para acallarla. Deslizó su lengua hasta el interior de su boca, acariciando primero sus labios y después, jugando con la suya.

Megara respondió con similar entusiasmo. Le encantaba el olor a especias que desprendía Aurelio, y el sabor de su boca, a menta fresca. La suavidad de sus labios, y las expertas caricias de su lengua, tibia y suave.

—Aurelio… —logró decir durante los breves instantes en que sus labios se separaron, cuando él pretendía desabrocharle el manto.

Pero Hércules volvió a sellar sus labios con otro beso. Le resultaba duro escuchar ese nombre en voz de Meg. Deseaba ser sincero con ella, y aunque de momento eso no era posible, no quería que su mentira enturbiara la dulzura del momento.

De pronto, se escuchó un ruido. Sorprendidos, se escondieron más todavía tras el pedestal de las estatuas, y cuando comprendieron que alguien había cerrado las puertas de bronce ya fue demasiado tarde para hacerse ver. Habían quedado encerrados en el interior del templo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Un dios entre los hombres**

 **Hola chicos siento el retraso. Gracias por los comentarios la verdad es que anima mucho sabiendo que disfrutáis de esta historia.**

 **Estoy un poco colapsada jeje, pero tranquilos que no os dejare a medias. En algunos momentos cuando el trabajo me lo permite, me vienen ideas de hacer una historia diferente. Algo referente a los hijos de Hércules y Meg si los hubieran tenido… bueno. Nunca se sabe, de momento son borradores jeje.**

 **No me voy por las ramas aquí os dejo con la historia. Un saludo a mis queridos lectores/a y gracias de nuevo.**

 **11º capitulo:**

De inmediato, Megara se zafó de su abrazo y salió de su escondite.

—¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? ¡Oh, por los dioses! ¡No van a abrir hasta mañana!

Su rostro lucía encendido a causa de la excitación, y también por la creciente preocupación que empezó a invadirla ante la idea de no poder regresar a su casa hasta el día siguiente.

Pero a ojos de Hércules, la situación resultó ser la más conveniente.

Con estudiada lentitud, se acercó a ella.

—No hay de qué preocuparse —dijo—, estás a salvo conmigo.

—Sí, pero mis padres no lo saben.

Hércules hizo caso omiso de su inquietud. La tomó de la cintura y volvió a besarla. Esta vez de forma más pausada, intentando tranquilizarla.

Megara tembló, pero ya no de preocupación. Sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, cautelosos, dulces. Percibió la humedad de su lengua sobre ellos, después un ligero mordisco seguido de un ronco gruñido de excitación mientras unas manos expertas la liberaban del manto.

—Mi amada Meg —le susurró al oído—, deseo ser tuyo. ¿Me concederías el honor?

Ni se pensó la respuesta.

—Oh, sí…

La joven protestó cuando él se separó para dar un paso hacia atrás. Sin embargo pudo ver como su mirada continuaba siendo ambiciosa. Sus ojos brillaban de excitación, viajando sobre ella con avidez, mientras se deshacía del cinturón de cuero que momentos antes había abrazado su cintura. Lo tiró al suelo sin cuidado. Acto seguido, se quitó la túnica exponiendo la totalidad su piel, quedando expuesto no solo su cuerpo, sino también su alma.

Megara correspondió de igual forma.

Con la delicada y natural elegancia, se desató las cintas que envolvían su vestido, que acabó deslizándose por su cuerpo hasta caer suavemente sobre el mármol del templo. Después se quito la cola, para acabar extendiendo las suaves ondas oscuras sobre los hombros.

Fue justo entonces cuando sus ojos violáceos se clavaron en los de él.

—Me entrego a ti, Aurelio, ante los dioses en firme promesa de amor eterno. Soy tuya y solo tuya.

Hércules se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de otro en aquella promesa.

Pero los dioses sabían de su verdadera identidad, por lo que desechó ese mal presagio y se acercó a ella.

La tomó en brazos, para depositarla cuidadosamente, sobre el manto que antes la había cubierto, justo en el centro del templo, bajo el óculo. Acomodó su cabeza sobre su propia túnica y dedicó unos instantes a observar su radiante belleza.

Su piel blanca, apenas besada por el astro rey, era perfecta.

Megara, sin dejar de mirar al Hércules, emitió un suspiro de placer al sentir la suave lengua de ese hombre acariciándola, besándola. Sintió los labios descendiendo por su torso, navegando por su vientre.

Megara había alcanzado el éxtasis y un delicioso estremecimiento recorrió sus músculos. Pero deseaba más de aquella deliciosa tortura. Y así lo evidenciaban sus caderas, que se movían al ritmo de las caricias de Hércules.

Hércules ya no podía más. La deseaba, como una ola ansía romperse sobre la cálida y virginal arena de una playa.

— A amor —dijo— esto te va a doler un poco…

Megara acarició su pelo color rojizo y sonrió a la vez que asentía.

Y Hércules se hundió en su feminidad, acallando sus gemidos con un beso.

Pero la muchacha cerró los ojos con fuerza y una lágrima se deslizó por sus mejillas sonrosadas. Hércules se sintió el más vil de los hombres y a la vez el más feliz y afortunado. Jamás en toda su vida había sentido tanto amor como ahora. Se obligó a detenerse, al notar las uñas de Meg clavarse de forma instintiva en sus hombros.

—Lo siento… Te estoy haciendo daño.

Meg abrió los ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron.

Y en aquel instante fue ella la que alzó las caderas, haciendo que penetrara más.

—Te amo —susurró.

Y en ese mismo instante fue cuando Hércules descargó toda su esencia mientras un cúmulo de sensaciones invadía la boca de su estómago, para recorrer su columna vertebral hasta asentarse en el pecho, donde estallaron en una increíble explosión de emoción.

Ella lo sintió y lo recibió abrazándolo con las piernas, aferrándose a él. Meg recibió la esencia de su amado. Hércules la abrazó con fuerza y hundió su rostro en su melena.

Y empezó a temblar.

Y lo comprendió. Era la primera vez que hacía el amor con una mujer. Y ese era el momento, justo el instante en el que Hércules comprendió que el placer y los sentimientos podían unirse para formar lo más bello y hermoso que podía sentir una persona por otra. El amor.

—¿Dices que Hércules está cortejando a mi sobrina Megara, haciéndose pasar por su flamante prometido, al que mantiene preso en el _ludus_ de Burbo?

Hirviendo de celos y preocupación a partes iguales, Deyanira asintió mientras observaba el aparentemente inocuo rostro de Velatra.

La conocía demasiado bien. Esa mujer era capaz de aparentar la más absoluta inocencia mientras que al mismo tiempo se podía oler la podredumbre de su corazón. Era tan hermosa y delicada como malvada, egoísta y caprichosa.

—¿Con qué fin habrá cometido Hércules semejante estupidez?

Deyanira alzó la vista del suelo.

—Se ha enamorado, señora.

Las palabras habían sido dichas y ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos. Deyanitra había delatado a Hércules porque no soportaba que este amara a otra mujer. Así de simple. ¿Podía su conciencia tacharla de malvada? Con total seguridad sí pero, ciertamente, ya estaba harta de aplacarla.

Velatra la sacó de sus cavilaciones al levantarse del triclinio para escanciarse ella misma una copa de vino. Bebió un sorbo y sonrió mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus perfectos tirabuzones dorados.

—Ah —suspiró con fingida dulzura—, Cupido y sus experimentos. Pero, ¿por qué crees que debería interesarme esta información, esclava? —la última palabra no sonó con desprecio, sino que fue dicha con absoluta indiferencia, como si Deyanira no fuera más que un simple objeto de decoración.

—He pensado que podría interesarle.

Velatra se acercó a la joven, y con estudiada delicadeza, alzó su mentón por la mandíbula para escrutar sus ojos negros. Y la serpiente se dejó ver.

—Estás enamorada de ese fortachón, ¿no es cierto?

Deyanira apartó el rostro y, tras la reacción, Velatra llenó la estancia con una delicada carcajada.

—Bien —se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para sentarse de nuevo—, no te culpo. Ese Gladiador es… delicioso.

Cuántas noches Deyanira, había deseado que Hércules se deslizara hasta su habitación y la tomara, con arrebato, rabia y pasión.

—Estoy hablando contigo, pequeña traidora —la voz de Velatra la sacó de nuevo de sus pensamientos—. Quiero saber por qué me lo cuentas a mí.

Deyanira tomó aire sabiendo que, aparte de Hércules, estaba a punto de condenar también a Megara. Pero la vida era injusta, pues ella misma había sido arrebatada de los brazos de su familia cuando era tan solo una niña, y había sido obligada a satisfacer los apetitos de innumerables hombres.

Que una inocente pagara por lo que había sufrido no era un acto de justicia, pero sí equilibraba la balanza.

Así que habló con fluidez y, sin dejar que los remordimientos la inquietaran, le contó todo lo que sabía.

Mientras, en los labios de Velatra se fue dibujando una torcida sonrisa que iluminó sus ojos de serpiente.

 **A varias calles más a bajo...**

Adriana caminaba en círculos hecha un manojo de nervios. Estaba sintiendo un mal presagio.

Dioses, la joven Megara, tras marcharse poco después del mediodía, todavía no había hecho acto de presencia. Pero lo que más la crispaba era que su virtuosa madre estaba siendo demasiado indulgente, pues cualquier otra dama ya la habría mandado crucificar.

—Adriana, tranquilízate. Meg es una muchacha inteligente y sensata —la defendió su madre—,y yo confío plenamente en que llegará puntualmente a la hora de la cena.

La liberta la miró indignada, pero cambió su expresión al darse cuenta de que Eurídice no estaba tan tranquila como pretendía aparentar. Sus manos temblaban cada vez que daba una puntada a su bordado.

—Inteligente puede que sí pero... —comenzó a pensar en voz alta—, ¿una muchacha de su posición dejándose ver a solas con su prometido antes de la boda? ¡No creo que eso sea un derroche de sensatez!

El pulso de Eurídice volvió a su estado normal y sonrió tranquila. Finalmente su hija gozaría de un feliz matrimonio, pues estaba enamorada.

—Entonces deja de preocuparte. Si está con Aurelio Decimus, no hay nada que temer.

La liberta puso los brazos en jarra y fulminó a su señora con la mirada. Oh, si ella supiera lo que dos noches atrás había estado haciendo la descocada de su hija…

— Pero mi señora es hombre… y si le romper el corazón.

— ¿A que te refieres, Adriana?

— Que sea un fraude! Que este jugando con ella, con nosotros.

— ¡Oh! Adriana, ¿estas enfadada por lo de ayer? pero no es para tanto, no es mal chico se ve que quiere a nuestra hija.

— Es qué hay algo que no me cuadra, señora.

— Vamos, vamos… no te preocupes, él la quiere y eso es lo importante.

Adriana se mordió la lengua, pues no le faltaría el respeto a su señora ni ensuciaría la virtud de aquella irreverente jovencita. Así que, frustrada, dejó escapar otro resoplido y continuó dando vueltas por la columnata del peristilo.

De pronto, la voz alarmada del señor las interrumpió.

—¡Se ha declarado un incendio!

Las dos mujeres se miraron con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

Hércules se despertó, bajo el abrazo de Meg. Intentando no despertarla, se movió ligeramente para acomodarla mejor sobre su pecho y la arropó con su propia túnica, pues no quería que ella sintiera el frío mármol del suelo. Después sonrió.

Dormida tenía un aspecto encantador. Se quedó mirándola, a la vez que se concentraba en su profunda y suave respiración…

Se sentía tan dichoso, tan feliz... Tenerla entre sus brazos lo hacía sentir el hombre más afortunado y libre de la tierra. Habían pasado juntos el punto de no retorno, pues se pertenecían el uno al otro. Y lo defendería hasta la muerte.

Al sentir que se movía la acarició suavemente. Y cuando vio que desplegaba sus magníficas pestañas y esos magníficos ojos, Hércules se estremeció. Pero cuando la joven sonrió casi perdió la razón.

Era tan linda… Sus labios hinchados por los besos que habían compartido, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus brillantes rizos desparramándose sobre los hombros…

Mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, absolutamente embobado, Megara se acurrucó contra su pecho.

De pronto, Megara se incorporó ligeramente y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿No oyes algo extraño?

Hércules parpadeó, confuso.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, ahí fuera. ¿Qué está pasando?

Hércules movió la cabeza para que sus oídos captaran mejor el sonido, y después frunció el ceño cuando un extraño olor a quemado llegó a sus fosas nasales.

Sí, algo sucedía. Se escuchaban gritos, pasos apresurados, relinchos y el patear desordenado de cascos…

—Voy a ver.

Con la preocupación creciendo en su interior y sintiendo a su vez un intenso instinto de protección hacia Meg, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

La joven, a su vez, empezó a vestirse mientras observaba como el que creía su prometido desaparecía tras la sombra que proyectaba la pared circular del templo, para después regresar con semblante preocupado.

—La puerta no está cerrada con llave —informó él, mientras cogía la túnica del suelo y se vestía con rapidez—. He abierto un poco y parte de la ciudad parece estar envuelta en llamas. Será mejor que salgamos de aquí. No creo que el fuego dañe el templo, pero tus padres estarán preocupados, sobre todo si no saben dónde estás.

Megara se olvidó de respirar al ver la terrible estampa que se alzaba ante sus ojos. ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Roma ardía! Espantada, vio con impotencia como las llamas, altas como árboles, engullían todo a su alrededor, mientras el sonido de las mismas ahogaban los gritos de la gente, que huía asustada sin saber hacia dónde.

Aquello era un infierno. Caballos sueltos desbocados y carros sin guía arrollaban a cualquier incauto que se cruzara en su camino, y el calor era agobiante. Se colocó parte del manto sobre la boca para protegerse del humo, pues el ambiente era irrespirable, y en poco tiempo sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, irritados.

Hércules, sacándola de su estado de estupor, la tomó fuertemente del brazo y la arrastró hacia una calle lateral que, en apariencia, se hallaba libre del fuego.

—¡Vamos, no te detengas! —le gritó, al notar que ella se paraba, horrorizada, al ver como un caballo desbocado a punto estuvo de arrollar a un niño pequeño que lloraba desconsolado mientras gritaba el nombre de su madre.

—Pero, ¡el niño! —gritó, justo en el instante en que una mujer lo tomaba en brazos, impidiendo que un carro lo arrollara.

No supieron durante cuánto tiempo estuvieron corriendo por la ciudad en un ambiente irrespirable, esquivando las furiosas llamas que arrasaban con todo a su paso, evitando las sofocantes calles atestadas por una marabunta de gente histérica que sin contemplaciones arrollaba al más débil.

Hasta que finalmente llegaron al Palatino.

Mientras intentaba reponerse de la agotadora carrera, Megara intentó hacer caso omiso del insoportable dolor que laceraba todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Había perdido una sandalia y se había arañado el tobillo. No paraba de toser y apenas era capaz de respirar. Pero Hércules, que no la había soltado en ningún momento, la arrastró de nuevo por las calles repletas de curiosos que, encaramados en lugares altos, observaban con impotencia la devastación de las llamas. Se esforzó en no cojear.

—Parece que tu barrio no ha sufrido daños considerables a pesar de que el fuego se ha iniciado bastante cerca.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —sollozó la joven, cada vez más nerviosa por saber si se encontraban bien sus padres.

—Por la dirección en la que sopla el viento. La _domus_ de tus padres se encuentra en un lugar bastante alto y no creo que esté dañada, pero el fuego se ha extendido hacia la parte baja de la ciudad, ¿ves?, y ahora está devorando los barrios más pobres.

—Oh, dioses… Pobre gente…

Hércules había acertado, pues la domus de Creonte se había librado de las llamas por su altitud y la dirección del viento. No obstante, cuando llegaron, la joven exhausta sintió como el corazón se le subía a la garganta. La puerta principal se encontraba abierta y vio que Hércules inspeccionaba la entrada con expresión preocupada.

—La puerta está forzada.

Nada más escuchar esas palabras, Megara se soltó de la mano de él y corrió hacia el interior con el alma encogida. De inmediato se percató de que el ambiente no era normal. Había trozos de cerámica y vidrio esparcidos por el suelo, cortinas desgarradas, puertas rotas, pisadas de hollín, varias lámparas apagadas… Y sangre, un reguero de sangre que conducía al peristilo.

Sus piernas apenas pudieron soportar su propio peso. Por fortuna, Hércules la sostuvo a tiempo de caer al suelo.

—¡MADRE! —gritó, espantada—. ¡PADRE! ¡ADRIANA!

Cuando ya no supo si sería capaz de soportar tanta angustia, unos rápidos pasos se escucharon por el atrio.

Rápidamente, Hércules se interpuso entre ella y la persona que se acercaba, dispuesto a defenderla con su vida.

Pero al ver que se trataba de la vieja ama de llaves, soltó todo el aire contenido y se apartó. Sollozando, Meg se lanzó a los brazos de esta, que la recibió envuelta en llanto.

—Oh, mi querida niña… Estaba tan preocupada… Gracias a todos los dioses que estás bien.

Hércules las dejó solas. Mientras, se dispuso a inspeccionar la domus para comprobar si estaban fuera de peligro, no sin antes coger un atizador para usarlo como arma en caso de que fuera necesario.

Con extrema cautela entró en cada una de las habitaciones para cerciorarse de que el lugar estaba limpio de asaltantes. Pero a medida que avanzaba lo que veía no le gustaba ni un ápice. Parecía como si en aquel lugar se hubiera librado una pelea, pues todo estaba revuelto y no había rastro de los criados.

Cuando salió al peristilo sus peores sospechas se confirmaron, pues junto al frutal más cercano al despacho del domine yacía inerte el mayordomo, bocabajo y sobre un charco de sangre. Por el aspecto del cadáver constató que hacía muy poco que había perecido. Se arrodilló y le dio la vuelta con respeto. Tenía una honda herida en el vientre, seguramente infligida por un gladio.

—Pretorianos… —musitó, temiéndose lo peor.

Regresó nervioso junto a Meg, que sollozaba en brazos de Adriana.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —susurró.

—Soldados —respondió la liberta entre sollozos—. Se han llevado a los señores y han asesinado a…

—¡Silencio! —ordenó él en voz baja—. Viene alguien.

Hércules se colocó frente a las dos mujeres en posición defensiva.

Se escucharon voces masculinas y Hércules se ubicó tras la pared de la cocina, junto al arco que hacía de entrada. Las voces se hicieron más cercanas y los pasos se adentraron en el peristilo. Por el ruido metálico que hacían al caminar constató que portaban armadura. Seguramente regresaban para acabar con el saqueo.

Agarró con fuerza el atizador y le dedicó una significativa mirada a Adriana para que no movieran ni un solo músculo. Acto seguido se escuchó a uno de los soldados profiriendo una obscenidad.

Otro respondió con una carcajada. Parecían relajados, pero una tercera voz les mandó callar y continuaron avanzando en silencio. Hércules aguzó el oído, intentando averiguar su ubicación. Estaban cerca y asomarse era arriesgado, pues delataría su propia posición. Además, no sabía si había más en la calle, por lo que se pegó contra la pared y miró de nuevo a las mujeres.

Megara había dejado de temblar y tenía alzado el rostro. Sus ojos violáceos, cristalinos, miraban hacia la puerta, destacando en su rostro manchado por el hollín como si fueran dos estrellas brillantes en una noche sin luna. Hércules posó su dedo índice sobre los labios para indicar que no hicieran ruido. Inmediatamente después, centró la atención en los pretorianos.

—¡Quinto, a la cocina! —ordenó uno de ellos.

El pretoriano recibió la orden con un refunfuño que no tuvo tiempo de acabar, porque justo en el momento en que atravesaba el dintel de la puerta, Hércules lo agarró por la espalda y le partió el cuello con un movimiento rápido y preciso.

Tras escuchar un chasquido de huesos dislocados, Megara se llevó las manos a la boca. Acto seguido, el cuerpo inerte del pretoriano se deslizaba en silencio hasta el suelo mientras Hércules le arrebataba el gladio.

—¿Quinto? —se escuchó una voz cercana.

Cuando el segundo hombre entró en la cocina para averiguar el paradero de su compañero, fue sorprendido por un mandoble que logró repeler alzando el escudo en el último momento. Pero Hércules repitió el embate con rapidez y las espadas chocaron.

Megara observaba horrorizada la escena, pero transcurridos unos instantes quedó admirada ante la destreza de su prometido. El pretoriano era ágil y bien entrenado, pero Hércules luchaba con sobresaliente maestría.

Parecía haber nacido para eso. Sus movimientos eran precisos, lúcidos, rápidos y elegantes, como si estuviera realizando una danza marcial ensayada desde que tenía uso de razón. Su concentrada expresión contrastaba con la preocupación de su rival, sin dar impresión alguna de cansancio. Hércules se anteponía a cada ataque para después responder contundente, desalentando al pretoriano. Si no lo conociera habría pensado que se trataba del mismísimo Ares.

Pero un segundo soldado entró en escena y Hércules empezó a verse en dificultades. Carecía de escudo y debía esquivar los embates de uno mientras chocaba la espada contra el otro.

Cuando el primero de los pretorianos erró el asalto, aprovechó para desequilibrarlo con una patada lateral haciendo que se precipitara sobre la mesa donde las mujeres estaban escondidas. De ese modo logró un poco de tiempo que le permitió centrar toda su atención en el segundo, el que aún se mantenía en pie.

Con un movimiento rápido rasgó limpiamente el cuello de su contrincante y dio media vuelta para enfrentar al que ya se había puesto en pie, cuando un tercero apareció tras su espalda.

El grito de Meg lo alertó justo en el instante en que una espada sesgaba el aire muy cerca de su hombro derecho. Mientras se agachaba, aprovechó para girar el cuerpo con rapidez y cortarle el muslo. La sangre salpicó el rostro del Griego, que rápidamente se levantó y chocó la espada contra la de otro atacante que acababa de entrar.

El soldado, furioso por la muerte de sus compañeros se centró en él. Parecían igualados y la lucha se encarnizó.

Mientras tanto, el de la pierna herida descubrió a las mujeres e intentó agarrar a Megara, pero Adriana cogió una vasija de barro y se la estampó en el casco.

Aliviado y desconcertado, lo primero que hizo fue ir hasta su amada. La estrechó entre sus brazos. Cuando la joven empezó a quejarse por la fuerza de su abrazo, Hércules tomó su rostro.

—¿Estás herida?

Meg sonrió.

Después Hércules dijo.

—No hay tiempo. Debéis marcharos de inmediato, pues se acercan más soldados.

—¿No vienes con nosotras? —logró balbucear Meg.

—No cariño. Os pondré a salvo —frunció el ceño y su mirada se tornó vengativa—. Todavía me queda en Roma un importante asunto que resolver…


	12. Chapter 12

Un dios entre los hombres

 **12º capitulo:**

—Quien piense que los gatos son traidores es que todavía no conoce a los humanos…

A pesar de que Cire pretendía ser amable al ocuparse de los animales, su voz sonó a oídos de Megara como una vasija hueca. Carente de sentido.

Sentada sobre un catre en el interior de una todavía más modesta habitación, se sentía a punto de reventar de preocupación. Tanta muerte y desolación a su alrededor y, sobre todo, no conocer el paradero de sus padres le revolvía las entrañas.

La situación era tan desesperante que tenía miedo de no poder sobrellevarla. Su único consuelo era que junto a ella se encontraban Aurelio y Adriana. Se dio cuenta por primera vez en horas que sus manos temblaban, por lo que entrelazó los dedos y paseó con nerviosismo sus ojos por la habitación.

Constató por los eróticos frescos de las paredes y la mirada descontenta de su querida tata que se hallaban en el interior de un burdel. Pero estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera pensó en enfadarse con Aurelio.

Dirigió la mirada hacia él. También parecía preocupado y caminaba de un lado a otro de la estancia como una fiera enjaulada, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello, ahora brillante de sudor.

Cuando el Ateniense se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando fijamente, y que seguramente él tenía una estúpida expresión de desconsuelo, de inmediato se colocó en cuclillas frente a ella y tomó su rostro entre las manos.

Meg sintió sus dedos acariciando la irritada piel de sus mejillas y se enfadó consigo misma por parecer tan débil.

—Perdóname, cariño, con tanto ajetreo aún no he comprobado si estás herida. ¿Te sientes bien?

Megara abrió los labios para responder que físicamente estaba bien, pero al ver que ninguna palabra podía brotar de su garganta, asintió.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó él, preocupado.

Ella volvió a asentir. Pero, sin querer, una lágrima se disolvió entre los dedos de Hércules, por lo que frunció el ceño descontenta por su falta de autocontrol.

Él tomó un paño húmedo y secó su rostro.

—Mis… mis padres…

Los ojos de Hércules expresaron impotencia, pero su voz sonó tranquilizadora.

—No te preocupes, seguro que están bien.

Meg intentó sonreír, tomó sus manos y se las apretó.

—Ahora necesito que me prestes atención. Tengo que ir a buscar dos caballos y armas para…

—¡No! —lo interrumpió Meg en un hilo de voz—. ¡No me dejes aquí!

—No te preocupes cariño. Volveré y…

—Por favor —suplicó entre sollozos—, no te vayas. No soportaría que te sucediera algo malo a ti también…

Hércules besó sus temblorosas manos y la dejó llorar. No quería dejarla sola en aquella situación tan difícil, pero ahora era el momento perfecto para preparar la huida. Se marcharían los dos a Grecia.

— Amor, te prometo que volveré esta misma noche.

—No…

—Te lo prometo —insistió—. Ahora intenta descansar.

Hércules vio por el rabillo del ojo como Ceri le dedicaba una mirada reprobadora antes de abandonar la estancia. Tenía que hablar con ella. Debía explicarle la situación.

Pero antes se ocupó de Meg.

—Preciosa, hazme caso, intenta descansar.

Meg tenía la mirada turbia a causa del llanto y las mejillas pálidas, finalmente asintió. Entonces se dirigió a Adriana.

—Procura que duerma un poco. Está agotada y debe reponer fuerzas. Será una noche larga para todos.

La liberta asintió y Hércules desapareció tras las cortinas.

Se quedó un momento junto al marco de la puerta, dudando en dejarlas solas cuando la meretriz lo enfrentó.

—¿Vas a decirme de una maldita vez que significa todo esto, "Aurelio"? —pregunto Ceri enfadada, poniendo énfasis al nombre.

Hércules dejó escapar un largo y profundo suspiro que la preocupó. Jamás lo había visto tan inquieto desde que había llegado, con tan solo doce años, al burdel. Hércules la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la cantina para que su conversación no fuera escuchada desde el interior de la habitación.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor…

La mujer puso los brazos en jarras y su mirada se tornó severa.

—Necesitas el favor de todos los dioses, muchacho. No sé en qué tremendo lío andas metido, pero esa joven parece una dama respetable. Me atrevería a decir que pertenece a la nobleza. ¡Y es evidente que desconoce quién eres en realidad!

La mirada de Hércules cambió ligeramente y Ceri ahogó un grito.

—No irás a decir que…

—Ceri —la interrumpió él—, te lo ruego: protégela con tu vida, porque si le pasa algo… yo… —su voz se quebró.

—¡Maldición! ¡Te has enamorado! ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Es una muchacha respetable!

Hércules se enfureció.

—¿Crees que no sé que soy indigno para ella? ¡Soy un jodido esclavo, pero la amo!

La expresión de Ceri se apaciguó, pero colocó el dedo índice sobre los labios, haciéndole comprender que debía bajar la voz.

Hércules se apaciguó, pero su rostro continuó reflejando una expresión desolada.

—Por favor, solo te pido que cuides de ella hasta que… La guardia pretoriana ha apresado a sus padres. Y no existe nadie en esta ciudad en quien pueda confiar aparte de ti.

Ceri suspiró.

—Solo si me dices por qué diablos te ha llamado " Aurelio".

Hércules se lo contó todo mientras el rostro de su amiga palidecía por momentos.

—¡Por todos los dioses, muchacho insensato! —la mujer se tapó la boca con las dos manos mientras se enfrentaba a la suplicante mirada del gladiador—. ¿Por eso viniste ayer? ¿Por eso me preguntaste por…?

Hércules clavó los ojos en el suelo. No hizo falta que asintiera para hacerle comprender que no estaba equivocada.

Ceri resopló.

—Que mientas por amor es… hermoso. Pero también inaceptable, pues el afecto que pueda sentir un esclavo hacia una mujer de alta cuna es, cuanto menos, una violación a las leyes de Roma. Pero que ames a una mujer que ayuda a los cristianos… Es el camino directo a la crucifixión, y el mismísimo Marte sabe que tú ya te has jugado demasiadas veces la vida como para salir airoso de nuevo.

—Ella no es cristiana es Griega como yo —rebatió Hércules, pero sus palabras sonaron como un lamento.

—¡Pero sí son cómplices de ayudar a esa gente! Está empezando a correr el rumor de que los seguidores de Cristo han provocado este incendio. ¿Comprendes lo que eso significa?

La expresión de Hércules cambió.

—Eso ya no importa porque mañana nos vamos a Grecia. Aprovecharé el caos que ha generado este bendito incendio para huir con ella, y cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino nada de todo esto tendrá ya importancia.

Ceri abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Crees que esa joven abandonará gustosa su familia? Y si la obligas, ¿crees en verdad que no te odiará por ello el resto de sus días, más aún cuando sepa quién eres en realidad?

Los ojos de Hércules estallaron de determinación.

—La amo —sentenció—. Y me la llevaré de aquí, cueste lo que cueste. Meg acabará comprendiendo que sus padres estaban condenados, pues todos saben que Calígula jamás liberaría a una persona que ayuda a los cristianos, mucho menos después de lo que acabas de decir. Lo más sensato es marcharnos y no tendré una mejor oportunidad que esta.

Los ojos de Ceri expresaron una profunda tristeza.

—Las cosas no se hacen así, hijo —musitó—. Te estás equivocando.

Pero Hércules no escuchó las últimas palabras de la mujer, pues ya estaba corriendo en dirección al ludus de Burbo.

Roma ardía como la mismísima fragua de Vulcano. Y el panorama parecía a cada punto más desolador, pues cada vez más barrios eran pasto de las llamas. Por ese motivo Hércules tuvo que dar un buen rodeo hasta llegar al ludus.

Una vez alcanzó su destino comprobó que, por el momento, no se había visto afectado por el gran incendio. Sin embargo la reja estaba abierta y todos sus habitantes sin excepción, gladiadores, esclavos y libertos, permanecían en el interior preparados para defenderse de las llamas.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el patio de armas dispuesto a hacerse con una espada, ya que por el camino pensó que debido al desconcierto que había generado el incendio le sería fácil conseguir dos caballos sin dueño o, mejor, un carruaje. Después iría a la cocina y se haría con provisiones para el viaje.

Pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos cuando un grupo de compañeros liderados por el docto _re_ lo interceptaron en el pasillo. Sus expresiones eran firmes, pero con un deje de tristeza, pues le guardaban un gran respeto.

Hércules se temió lo peor. Algo había sucedido para que el domine pusiera a sus compañeros en su contra, dispuestos a cumplir con su deber.

Frunció el ceño, luego esbozó una torcida sonrisa. Cierto, nada los iba a detener, pero cumplir con esa orden les sería difícil, pues Hércules era un hueso duro de roer.

Fue una pelea sucia, amarga y dolorosa. Pero venció la mayoría, pues a pesar de ser un excelente luchador muchos de esos gladiadores habían sido instruidos por él mismo.

Lo último que escuchó ese día fue la voz de Ram lamentándose. Luego, silencio…

Un odioso olor a incienso lo despertó. Tembló. Sentía frío y rigidez en el pecho.

Abrió los párpados y gimió alarmado, porque por unos instantes sus ojos fueron incapaces de ver. Pero cuando intentó llevarse las manos a la cara, casi le entró el pánico al comprobar que sus brazos tampoco respondían a las órdenes de su mente.

Entonces, una intensa punzada de ansiedad recorrió su espina dorsal y amenazó con hacer estallar su corazón, que comenzó a bombear sangre como si una manada de caballos desbocados le estuviera pateando el pecho. Empezó a respirar con dificultad, presa del terror, al comprender que estaba atado sobre un lecho que conocía a la perfección.

—Será mejor que te tranquilices.

Una voz suave y conocida lo calmó por unos instantes.

—Deyanira, ¿eres tú?

Sus ojos cobraron la visión y pudo reconocer su bello rostro.

Forcejeó, pero los apretados grilletes amenazaron con cortar sus muñecas. Escuchó el ruido metálico del hierro que lo aprisionaba y comprendió que no lograría nada con la fuerza bruta.

—¿Por qué estoy encadenado?— preguntó, intentando aparentar calma.

La joven no respondió y solo pudo escuchar como unas gotas de agua que se escurrían de un trapo sonaban en el interior de un cuenco. Acto seguido, sintió frío sobre la sien y eso lo alivió ligeramente.

—Deyanira—lo intentó de nuevo, con más tranquilidad—, te pido que me ayudes, por favor.

En el rostro de la joven se dibujó un ligero signo de preocupación, pero no pudo ver en sus gestos ni la más mínima intención de cumplir la petición.

—¿Te duele? — preguntó.

—No, pero necesito que me saques de aquí. Debo irme…

—No vas a ir a ningún sitio —lo interrumpió, impertérrita—. Te han herido en la cabeza y debes descansar.

Esa voz suave y sugerente lo crispó hasta hacerle perder los nervios.

—¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Dime qué estoy haciendo aquí!

Deyanira abandonó la habitación sin respuesta.

De nuevo movió las piernas desesperado hasta comprender que tampoco lograría nada, pues sus tobillos también estaban sujetos por gruesos grilletes. Giró el rostro y se incorporó lo justo para comprobar que sus extremidades estaban atadas a las patas de la cama, por lo que ni siquiera podía cerrar las piernas ni juntar los brazos contra el torso. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que temblar de rabia.


	13. Chapter 13

**Un dios entre los hombres**

 **Hola mis queridos lectores/a espero que disfrutéis de este nuevo capitulo.**

 **Gracias de nuevo por vuestros comentarios una se anima a poder continuar con estas historias.**

 **Saludos.**

 **13º capitulo:**

Durante un tiempo que fue incapaz de precisar se encontró allí solo pensando en Mega, dejando crecer en él el pánico por momentos. Dioses, la había dejado sola en el lupanar de Ceri. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente y atado a esa maldita cama, por lo que Meg estaría preocupada. Pero podría ser peor, ¿y si el incendio se había propagado hasta ese lugar y…?

Dejó escapar un grito.

¡No! ¡No podía pensar en eso! Además la había dejado con Ceri, que era una buena mujer. Y además era lista. No, no le pasaría nada malo. No, a ella no podía pasarle nada malo.

Escuchó unos suaves pasos y se tensó. Pero cuando la burbujeante risa de la arpía rebotó en la habitación, su cuerpo y su alma ardieron de rabia.

—Los dioses me han escuchado, porque ahora tengo al objeto de mi deseo postrado en mi propia cama.

—Velatra…

—¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí, si es Aurelio Decimus?

Otra vez esa odiosa carcajada. Giró la cabeza e intentó mirarla, pero ella se encontraba detrás de él, fuera del alcance de su visión.

—¡DESÁTAME!

—Ni pensarlo.

—Me repugnas.

—Si, lose y tú ahora eres mío.

Hércules hizo un pequeño gemido, sintiéndose derrotado, cosa que a ella le produjo un intenso placer.

—Así me gusta, que te resignes. Porque a partir de ahora puede que solo abandones esta cama si complaces todos y cada uno de mis deseos.

—Velatra. Sé que tú y yo no empezamos con buen pie. Desátame y hablemos…

De nuevo esa risa, semejante al siseo de una serpiente.

—¿De veras, Aurelio…?

Hércules apretó los dientes al escuchar ese calificativo y lo que significaba en labios de esa bruja. Además, la muy malnacida parecía disfrutar con aquel juego y con total seguridad sacaría provecho de ello.

— Está bien—continuó ella—, empecemos con buen pie. Compláceme y después veremos. Deyanira, ven, tú también disfrutarás de mi trofeo. —Deyanira obedeció—. Después, cuando yo acabe, podrás tomarlo cuantas veces quieras, tal y como acordamos.

Deyanira se atrevió a mirar a Hércules y, en el instante en que sus ojos se cruzaron, fue consciente del daño que le estaba ocasionando. Él tenía la mirada vidriosa y parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no derramar lágrimas. En ese momento comprendió que jamás le perdonaría su traición.

Pero el mal ya estaba hecho y no podía ni pensar en el arrepentimiento.

Días atrás había pactado con Velatra delatar a Hércules ante Burbo.

Burbo había actuado con astucia, valoró, pues había vendido al Ateniense a buen precio, además de haber logrado acusar de ayudar a los cristianos a la familia de Creonte. La serpiente tenía ahora lo que quería. Sabia que jamás tendría su corazón, pero, poder gozar de su cuerpo cuantas veces quisiera era más de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

Mientras la esclava seguía envuelta en sus pensamientos, la patricia, sinuosa, se deslizó sobre el cuerpo de Hércules. Y empezó con el juego de tortura que tenia planeado para él.

—Abre los ojos y mírame—susurro.

Hércules de malas obedeció.

—A partir de ahora nos complacerás a las dos. Pero antes debes saber que Creonte y Eurídice se encuentran en poder de la guardia pretoriana. Calígula se halla actualmente en el sur y hasta el momento no corren peligro alguno—su sonrisa se tornó maligna—. No es que me guste alardear, pero tengo bastante influencia sobre el emperador, así que si quieres que abogue por su inocencia harás exactamente todo lo que yo te diga, ¿esta claro fortachón?

Hércules la miró con odio mientras ella sonreía satisfecha, pero finalmente se rindió.

Aunque no se fiaba que Velatra cumpliera con su palabra, no tenía opción.

— Por mí puedes hacer lo que te plazca. Pero te diré algo… si osas tocar a Meg, te arrepentirás de haber nacido.

Entonces la bruja se apartó y dio paso a Deyanira, para que comenzara su tortura.

Acercó sus labios a los de él buscando un beso. Pero Hércules se lo negó. Nunca había besado en los labios a otra persona que no fuera a Meg y, aunque lo obligaran a hacer de todo, al menos le guardaría ese respeto.

Solo cuando quedó a solas, lloró en silencio todo el dolor que había acumulado en su corazón.

Mientras suplicaba mentalmente a los dioses que Adriana se hubiera dormido.

Megara sabía que estaba a punto de cometer una insensatez, pero no soportaba tanta incertidumbre. Tenía que encontrar a Aurelio.

Hacía más de dos semanas que su prometido había desaparecido, y el incendio ya había remitido. Era el momento adecuado. Pero primero necesitaba salir del lupanar donde la obligaban a permanecer recluida.

Cuando se hubo soltado el pelo, se lo recogió en una cómoda cola de caballo y, tras deshacerse del camisón que le había prestado una de las chicas, se enfundó una amplia túnica de lino que se ciñó a la cintura con una faja.

Se veía ridícula, pero al menos la amplitud de la prenda ocultaba parcialmente sus piernas y disimulaba sus formas femeninas.

De puntillas, corrió la pesada cortina de la habitación, se asomó y al comprobar que no había nadie a la vista, caminó impaciente hacia la puerta.

Los primeros días le había resultado violento estar ahí y, aunque pensó que jamás podría llegar a acostumbrarse, reconoció que Aurelio había encontrado el mejor escondite, pues nadie había reparado en ella. Sin embargo, y aunque Ceri y las demás meretrices eran muy amables, todavía se preguntaba el motivo por el cual la mantenían escondida. Estaba segura que tenía que ver con que hubieran apresado a sus padres, pero nadie le había explicado nada y ya no soportaba la incertidumbre.

Al divisar la puerta de salida, comenzó a apresurar el paso llegando incluso a correr, cuando de pronto algo la distrajo. Junto a la pared del fondo había un burdo grabado. Se percibía que era un gladiador, porque portaba el casco.

Pero no fue eso lo que llamó más su atención del grabado, sino una herida sobre el hombro izquierdo. Exactamente la misma que llevaba Aurelio, y en el mismo lugar.

Megara frunció el ceño. ¿Sería posible que…?

—¿Adónde vas, querida?

La voz de Ceri a su espalda le obligó a dar un respingo. Luego resopló y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a la meretriz.

—Necesito ver a Aurelio y saber de mis padres.

Ceri se acercó, y cuando la tuvo enfrente le acarició el pelo con cariño, dedicándole una indulgente sonrisa.

— Este barrio está lleno de maleantes. Ahí fuera no durarías ni un suspiro.

—Pero…Estaré bien, soy una chica fuerte. Me ato las sandalias yo sola.

Ceri la tomó de la mano y la instó a caminar hacia la taberna.

—Ven conmigo, anda. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Lo cierto es que sí, pero…

Al pensar en comida, el vientre de Megara la traicionó con un ruido.

—Pues acompáñame. Llevas dos semanas comiendo como un pajarito y deberías cuidarte para cuando Hércules venga a buscarte.

Megara se paró en seco.

—¿Has dicho Hércules?

— Quería decir Aurelio, estoy agotada Meg no me hagas caso.

Hacía dos meses que Aurelio había desaparecido y Megara mataba el tiempo trabajando para Ceri, limpiando los platos de la cocina, fregando el suelo de la taberna y de vez en cuando sirviendo en la misma. En parte lo hacía por gratitud, ya que era muy bien tratada por todas, pero sobre todo lo hacía para calmar sus nervios.

Exhausta, Megara se apartó el sudor de la frente y decidió pararse a descansar unos instantes. Pero no demasiados, ya que permanecer ociosa la hacía pensar en lo mucho que debían de estar sufriendo sus padres y en que a Aurelio parecía habérselo tragado la tierra. Y eso la agotaba más que el trabajo duro. A decir verdad, agradecía mantenerse ocupada porque era la única forma de calmar su cada día más insoportable ansiedad.

Cada día visitaba el grabado de la alcoba.

La misma herida que lucía Aurelio. La inquietaba esa coincidencia. Y una y otra vez repasaba la conversación mantenida con Ceri dos meses atrás, cuando la meretriz lo había llamado "Hércules", para después rectificar alegando que se había equivocado al ver frente a ella el grabado de tan famoso gladiador.

Una excusa traída por los pelos, pensaba, sin embargo. ¿Por qué razón habría mentido su prometido? Le parecía tan absurdo…

—Meg, querida, déjame eso a mí. Si friegas un plato más te quedarás sin uñas. ¿Acaso pretendes dejar inservibles tus preciosas manos?

Tan sumida había estado en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de la presencia de Adriana en la cocina. Extraño, la verdad, dada la escandalera que armaba al caminar.

Megara resopló antes de responder.

—Si por ti fuera estaría encerrada día y noche en una oscura habitación. Y de ese modo mis uñas también habrían desaparecido, porque me las habría comido hasta los nudillos.

—¡Será posible!—exclamó la liberta, escandalizada—. ¿Qué clase de vocabulario es este?

De pronto, una voz masculina desde la taberna las interrumpió.

—¿Alguien puede servirme una cerveza?

Adriana puso los brazos en jarra.

—¡Por los dioses! ¿Dónde estará Átia?

Resopló y dejó el trapo sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—No te apures, ya voy yo.

Pero Adriana le salió al paso y la agarró del brazo.

—¡Ni pensarlo! Que una dama de tu posición se pase el día fregando y haciendo la cama de un lupanar es cuanto menos indecoroso. Pero que sirvas en una taberna a saber a qué patán es demasiado cruel para mi viejo corazón. Así que haz el favor de dejar que yo me encargue del asunto.

Megara besó la mejilla de la fiel Adriana e intentó sonreír.

—No exageres, el hombre solo querrá un trago y si le sirves tú seguro que se va sin dejarnos ni un denario.

—Pero…

—Pierde cuidado, no pienso venderme.

Adriana la señaló con el dedo.

—¡No me ofendas insinuando que eso es lo que pretendía decir! Sabes perfectamente que debes permanecer oculta para que nadie pueda reconocerte. Si te pasara algo, yo…— los ojos de la liberta se inundaron, pero de inmediato frunció el ceño y se secó las lágrimas con energía—. ¡Te daría tal azotaina que hasta Marte se compadecería!

Megara sonrió enternecida. Cuánto quería a Adriana…

— Nadie va a reconocerme. No soy ni la sombra de lo que fui.

Hacía ya un buen rato que Aurelio Decimus, cansado de esperar de pie junto a la barra, había optado por tomar asiento.

Desde su liberación no había dejado de buscar a Megara.

Se había enterado de que sus futuros suegros habían sido apresados el día del incendio.

Pero él no creía en absoluto en los delitos de los que se les imputaba. Roma era una cloaca atestada de ratas capaces de comerse las unas a las otras por un pedazo de poder.

Además Megara permanecía desaparecida y estaba seguro de que ella era la pieza clave para obtener claridad en todo este asunto. Aparte de eso, no sabía bien si era por lealtad, o tal vez compasión hacia una familia noble caída en desgracia, pero sentía la necesidad de protegerla. A fin de cuentas seguía siendo su prometida…

—¿Qué desea tomar, señor? —preguntó con una voz suave y agradable.

Antes de responder, Aurelio la observó, conmovido por su belleza.

Labios de armoniosas formas y del color de las fresas, dientes blancos como perlas y ojos violáceos, intensos, profundos.

Una larga melena recogida con una cola, un mechón de pelo descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo y sus dedos largos y elegantes jugueteaban nerviosos. A pesar de que portaba una simple túnica, ancha y remendada en exceso, pudo advertir en su figura el porte distinguido de una princesa.

Tan embobado estaba que al escuchar su suave voz de nuevo llegó incluso a sobresaltarse.

—Señor, ¿qué desea tomar?

Aurelio parpadeó.

—Oh, disculpe. Solo quería una cerveza.

La muchacha asintió antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de la cocina. Instantes después reapareció con una jarra rebosante.

—Espero que sea de su agrado—dijo, mientras se la servía con exquisita delicadeza.

Mientras el hombre probaba la bebida Meg no pudo evitar observarlo con detenimiento. Reconocía que era atractivo. No como su prometido, por descontado, pero ese hombre gozaba de una belleza simpática y encantadora. Sus marcas de expresión indicaban que era alguien predispuesto a la sonrisa. Además en aquel momento lo estaba haciendo y su rostro parecía transformarse.

No era tan esbelto como "Aurelio", ni tan musculoso, pero era alto y proporcionado. Y sus cabellos negros se rizaban en el flequillo y en la nuca formando graciosos caracoles.

—Está estupenda—valoró el hombre, refiriéndose a la cerveza—, ¿es cebada de Sicilia?

Megara, que permanecía de pie junto a la mesa, parpadeó confusa.

—Disculpe, pero lo desconozco.

Aurelio le regaló una espléndida carcajada.

—¿Una tabernera que no sabe de dónde proviene su propia cerveza? No es posible…

La joven respondió indignada.

—¡No soy una tabernera, señor!

El hombre frunció el ceño a la vez que escrutaba la dulce belleza de su rostro. Era una mujer hermosa. Y no, desde luego no parecía una tabernera, en absoluto, pero tampoco una prostituta.

Su porte era elegante y sus aires distinguidos. Entrecerró los ojos mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de que se tratara de una princesa o noble dama de una lejana provincia traidora al imperio, y que el motivo por el cual se encontrara en aquel lugar fuera que la estuvieran guardando para vender su virtud al mejor postor. Era una posibilidad, pues este era un lupanar respetable. Sin embargo, su acento hizo descartar esa idea de inmediato. Era griega, sin duda.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?—preguntó.

No es que le interesara la historia de aquella chica, pero había venido a recabar información y hablar con semejante deidad seguro que iba a resultar todo un placer.

Megara quedó desconcertada. Abrió la boca para responder, pero rectificó a tiempo, y calló. Debía actuar con cautela.

—Una mujer decente no revela su nombre a un desconocido.

Y cuando se estaba dando la vuelta para adentrarse de nuevo en la cocina volvió a escuchar la voz de aquel hombre.

—Oh, mis disculpas. Mi nombre es Aurelio Decimus, príncipe de Hispania.

Megara se quedó paralizada al sentir los latidos de su propio corazón martilleándole en la sien. Pero de inmediato se convenció de que se trataba de una casualidad. O una broma...

En aquel momento entró Panacia como una exhalación.

—¡Oh, Megara! Gracias por sustituirme. Ya son dos chicas las que se han resfriado y…

¿Qué te pasa?—exclamó, al ver la palidez de su rostro y sus ojos violáceos brillando—. Parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma…

Megara parpadeó con rapidez y volvió en sí, aliviada de que la joven interrumpiera la conversación con el hombre que se hacía llamar exactamente igual que su prometido.

—No ha sido nada —dijo, dirigiéndose a la muchacha. Después se dio la vuelta y esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas—. Ha sido un placer, señor Aurelio Decimus. Espero que disfrute de la cerveza.

Dicho esto se escabulló hacia el interior de la cocina hecha un manojo de nervios.

Tras verla desaparecer, Aurelio sintió que debía averiguar más sobre aquella muchacha, que por lo visto también se llamaba Megara.

Frunció el ceño mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza. ¿Sería la misma Megara que él andaba buscando? La idea no era del todo descabellada. Decidió que hablaría con Deyanira, tal vez ella pudiera darle respuestas.


	14. Chapter 14

**Un dios entre los hombres**

 **14º capitulo:**

Velatra, tras dos meses de mantener encadenado a Hércules, primero porque no podía ser descubierta por su esposo que ya había regresado, y segundo porque estaba harta de escuchar el nombre de su sobrina cada vez que lo torturaba, había optado por encerrarlo en las mazmorras de la _domus_ , donde estaban los esclavos que cumplían las más duras penas.

Hércules solo salía de allí cuando la arpía lo utilizaba para sus placeres. Al menos ya no lo drogaba, y eso era un buen comienzo, pensaba él, pues tal vez en un descuido podría escapar. Bajó la vista y observó las cicatrices de sus muñecas. Unos días atrás, muerto de rabia, se había cortado la piel al tirar de los grilletes.

Apretó los dientes al recordarlo. Si hubiera estado libre de cadenas, sin duda la habría estrangulado.

Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en la semana pasada, cuando la serpiente había dispuesto un baño caliente. A pesar de encontrarse también encadenado a dos de las columnas que rodeaban la piscina, intentó ahogarla con las piernas. Mierda, se lamentó, ese día casi lo había logrado.

Pero le había salido caro, pues ella lo había mandado azotar. Pero aquel día se prometió que no pararía hasta lograrlo. Tarde o temprano acabaría con ella.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose le heló las entrañas, porque instantes después apareció la odiada silueta de esa mujer, parcialmente envuelta en una túnica de seda.

Llevaba el pelo suelto y sus suaves rizos de oro acariciaban sus delicados hombros. Sus ojos verdes de serpiente lo miraron con rencor, pero su sonrisa era cínica.

—Oh, debería cuidar más de mis posesiones... Estás muy delgado y te falta color.

Hércules le dio la espalda de forma deliberada. Hacía tres días que no probaba bocado y odiaba que la arpía se regocijara. Tampoco quería que viera la rabia y el odio que ella le provocaba, pues eso le causaba un sádico placer.

—Al menos —indicó—, debo dar gracias a los dioses por no permitir que mi látigo desgraciara tu cotizado y espectacular cuerpo—soltó una risita que le heló la sangre—. Ahora gírate—ordenó—, deseo disfrutar del resto de tu cuerpo.

Él ni se inmutó.

—¡He dicho que te des la vuelta!

Al ver que Hércules seguía sin responder a la orden, aprovechó para escupir toda su ponzoña. Sabía muy bien cómo dominar a la fiera.

—Corre el rumor de que en el lupanar de Ceri hay una putita nueva—Hércules se tensó y ella sonrió complacida—. Se trata de una muchacha de noble cuna, dulce y recatada. Sin embargo, dicen que en la cama es toda una fiera. Ni Ceri fue tan virtuosa en las artes amatorias.

La serpiente sonrió satisfecha al ver como el enorme cuerpo de Hércules temblaba de frustración. Oh, dioses, desde que descubriera cuán placentero podía resultar mantener un férreo control sobre alguien tan poderoso lo disfrutaba tanto o más que el sexo en sí.

¡Qué dulce sabía la reacción que producían en él sus palabras! Ahora estaba segura. Él, sin querer, había revelado su paradero. La Megara del lupanar era su sobrina.

Su sonrisa se transformó en carcajada al ver que Hércules obedecía. Se deleitó viendo como sus puños se cerraban, como sus músculos se tensaban y como su dolorosa mirada se tornaba ambarina a causa del rencor y el odio que su veneno le producía.

—Ves preparándote, pues dentro de dos días hay una gran celebración —sonrió con malicia—. Y no dudo que lo harás de maravilla.

Deleitada por la mirada de odio de Hércules, volvió a mostrar su sonrisa de reptil. Repasar mentalmente el siniestro plan que tenía en mente le gustaba incluso más que acostarse con él.

Cuando la arpía se hubo marchado, Hércules susurró para sí:

—Písame cuanto quieras, pero cuando me levante, más vale que corras…

Deyanira ocultó su satisfacción al ver la cara de Megara. La joven estaba atónita tras la noticia del verdadero Aurelio le acababan de dar. El plan de Velatra empezaba a cobrar forma. Acababa de colocar el cebo ante la nariz del pez, ahora solo tenía que lograr que mordiese el anzuelo. Evitó la sonrisa con una tos fingida.

— No es posible—respondió Megara—. No puedo creerlo.

Se levantó de la silla de la cocina y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro con las manos entrelazadas. Mientras, Adriana miraba a los recién llegados como un perro guardián ante la llegada del lobo, en silencio y sin apartar la vista de ellos, a punto de saltar ante cualquier gesto amenazador.

Aunque reconocía que el joven le inspiraba una pizca de confianza, no se fiaba en absoluto de la mujer de tez mas morena.

Por otra parte, Aurelio, absolutamente ajeno a las intrigas de Deyanira y preocupado por el creciente nerviosismo de la joven, intervino.

—Yo soy Aurelio Decimus y no ese impostor. Me habría gustado conocerte en otras circunstancias. Créeme, siento mucho por lo que estás pasando.

Mientras el apuesto joven, el mismo al que sirvió días atrás en la taberna, insistía en ser su verdadero prometido, Meg se rebeló contra toda lógica. No podía creer que Aurelio, su supuesto prometido, la hubiera engañado de semejante forma. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como él, noble, educado, con el porte digno de un Dios, la hubiera mentido de forma tan cruel? ¿Y con qué fin? Además, su amor hacia ella era sincero. De eso estaba absolutamente segura. Aurelio la amaba tanto como ella a él.

Se paró en seco para enfrentarlos a los dos.

—¿Cómo osáis presentaros ante mí para intentar convencerme de semejante embuste?

Deyanira la miró, haciéndose la ofendida.

—No es ningún embuste, es la verdad. El hombre al que hasta ahora has creído tu prometido es en verdad Hércules, un gladiador del _ludus_ de Burbo. Hace años que lo conozco, pues serví en esa casa hasta que ayudé a escapar al auténtico Aurelio Decimus, aquí presente, el día del incendio. Hércules lo mantenía retenido a saber por qué.

Megara caminó hacia ella con los ojos clavados en los suyos y los puños cerrados. No estaba dispuesta a creer semejante calumnia.

—Vosotros sois los embusteros. Aurelio no es capaz de semejante vileza.

Deyanira se levantó de la silla, enfrentándola.

—Oh, claro que sí. Y deja de llamarle AURELIO. Su nombre es Hércules, y es capaz de eso y mucho más, guapa.

—¡Mientes!

Megara sintió la necesidad de propinarle a esa mujer un puñetazo. Gracias que Adriana la agarró de los hombros y se lo impidió.

—Cálmate, querida —se atrevió a intervenir la liberta—. Al menos hasta que vaya a buscar a Ceri. A ver si ella es capaz de aclarar este embrollo —volvió el rostro hacia los otros dos—. Y vosotros, como lo que decís no sea cierto, os las veréis conmigo.

Cuando Adriana abandonó la cocina en busca de la meretriz, Meg empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. Los nervios iban en aumento, pero debía contenerse. No obstante, la contención a la que se había forzado durante estos últimos meses de reclusión amenazaba con salir a flote de un momento a otro.

Todo este tiempo había estado esperando a Aurelio, día tras día. Se lo había imaginado víctima de innumerables desgracias, a cual peor. Incluso llegó a pensar que podría haber muerto en el incendio y que nadie había hallado sus restos entre las cenizas. Y ahora se presentaban estos desconocidos para decir que durante todo este tiempo había sido víctima de una cruel mentira. No, él no podía ser tan cruel.

—Lo que dice Deyanira es cierto —intervino Aurelio—. Hércules me capturó justo la noche en que llegué a Roma —se abstuvo de explicar los verdaderos motivos, pues no venían al caso—. Pero lo que ahora importa es que ya sabes la verdad y puedes actuar en consecuencia. Así que, si todavía me aceptas, mantengo mi promesa de ser tu esposo y llevarte conmigo a Hispania. Allí estarás a salvo del emperador.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —gritó Megara—. ¡Decidme ahora mismo donde está Aurelio! ¡Decidme dónde lo tenéis retenido!

En aquel momento entraron Adriana y Ceri.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? —inquirió la meretriz. Acto seguido, su mirada se posó en los recién llegados, esperando una respuesta.

Deyanira, sonrió para sus adentros. El pez estaba a punto de morder el anzuelo y pronto lo tendría en la cazuela.

—Sucede que Megara, a pesar de haber sido vilmente engañada, sigue empecinada en que Hércules… es su prometido. Ceri, díselo tú. Dile la verdad a esta ilusa.

La mirada que la meretriz le dedicó a Megara se lo dijo todo. La joven palideció.

—Tarde o temprano ibas a enterarte, querida.

Deyanira no perdió su oportunidad.

—Si todavía sigues sin creernos, ven a verlo con tus propios ojos. Acompáñame esta noche y descubre quién es en verdad Hércules…

 **Esa noche…**

Megara entró en el la villa del brazo de Aurelio Decimus, un fuerte olor a incienso la mareó, pero sus pies no hicieron caso de su indisposición y caminó de forma automática hasta colocarse en un lugar discreto, entre el resto de los enmascarados que esperaban en silencio lo que esa noche allí se iba a representar.

Mientras aguardaba con los nervios a flor de piel junto a Aurelio, que se había negado a dejarla ir sola, se recolocó la máscara y observó a su alrededor.

Se hallaban en el salón de la _domus_ de un acaudalado comerciante. El lugar lucía ostentoso. Cientos de lucernas decoradas con motivos eróticos proyectaban una luz tenue, haciendo que las máscaras de los invitados parecieran esbozar muecas grotescas. Aunque era imposible reconocerlos, eran ilustres en su mayoría.

También se encontraban algunas damas entre el mayoritario público masculino. Reconoció su estatus por las ricas prendas y suntuosas joyas, lo que provocó en Megara un ligero sentimiento de seguridad, pues sus ropajes discretos, que pertenecían a Ceri, habían sido escogidos para no lucir el aspecto de una meretriz, y de esa forma le resultaba más fácil pasar inadvertida. Tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente, preocupada por si alguien la reconocía.

Aurelio la miró tras su máscara y eso le produjo algo de tranquilidad. Tras pasar dos meses recluida en el lupanar, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa.

Pasado un tiempo que fue incapaz de definir, los músicos hicieron sonar los instrumentos y una bailarina apareció en escena, moviéndose al ritmo de la sugerente música.

Megara se quedó sin aliento, Aurelio tres cuartos de lo mismo.

Era Deyanira. El escenario realzaba su exótica belleza, cabellos oscuros. Movía su cuerpo de forma sugerente, haciendo gala de una técnica extraordinaria, pues con movimientos claros disociaba la cadera y el pecho en una danza similar a la de una cobra.

Dioses, no habría querido admitir sus sospechas, pero aquello se trataba de una orgía y demás... Megara había oído hablar de reuniones similares en infinidad de ocasiones, típicas en Roma, pero jamás se había imaginado a sí misma como espectadora.

Ojalá se equivocara, pero lo que Deyanira y Aurelio le habían dicho era cierto. Ahora todo parecía encajar: el grabado de aquel gladiador en el lupanar.

De nuevo, las palabras de Deyanira resonando en su mente: "Megara, has sido vilmente engañada. Ven conmigo esta noche y descubre quién es en verdad Hércules un dios entre los hombres..."

La joven Meg se mareó y las rodillas le fallaron. Aurelio la sostuvo hasta que logró reponerse. Dioses, todo aquello era tan delirante…

—Megara, si no te encuentras bien, marchémonos ya. No es necesario que soportes esto.

—Agradezco tu cortesía. Pero quiero verlo con mis propios ojos. Solo entonces me convenceré definitivamente.

Mientras tanto, la música se tornó desquiciante, arrastrando a la bailarina a una danza cada vez más cargada de erotismo. Sus movimientos se tornaron rápidos y ágiles, y pronto su piel se perló de sudor.

Pero de pronto, la música dejó de sonar y la esclava se colocó justo en el centro, sobre una tarima rodeada de cortinas de seda fina, que se iluminaron desde el interior. En su rostro se percibió la sombra del deseo.

Un solitario tambor comenzó a sonar de forma rítmica, asemejándose a los latidos de un corazón a cada punto más desbocado.

Sobre la tarima, tras las cortinas anaranjadas, se intuyó la silueta de un cuerpo masculino que provocó que, por un instante, a Meg se le cortara la respiración.

Entonces, Deyanira la miró y de sus labios nació una extraña sonrisa. Ahí fue cuando sintió una fría conmoción que por poco hizo que se cayera redonda al suelo. Por fortuna, Aurelio estaba ahí para sostenerla cuando las cortinas se alzaron para descubrir a…

Él.

Se llevó las manos al pecho alarmada. ¡Dioses, lo habían azotado de forma brutal! Pero después sintió una horrible presión en la boca del estómago al comprender lo que estaba a punto de sucede. Deyanira lo miraba con lascivia.

Las palabras de aquella mujer, que ahora se colocaba de rodillas frente al que, hasta ese mismo instante, había reconocido como su amado, comenzaron a martillear en su mente de forma desquiciante, al ritmo del dramático tambor.

Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

Cuando empezó a faltarle el aire, hubo un momento en que Meg pensó que debía irse. Abandonar ese maldito lugar. Olvidar lo que estaba viendo y seguir esperando a su amado Aurelio. A su querido amor. Pero cuando la bailarina se arrodilló frente a él y bailar eróticamente al ritmo de la percusión …

Megara alzó la vista y miró a los ojos de ese hombre, a quien todavía se negaba a reconocer y pudo ver una mirada vacía, incolora, carente de sentido, ausente...

Irreal.

No, esa no era la realidad. No podía serlo. Su amado Aurelio, quien temblando después de hacerle el amor le había dado besos de pasión … Que había confesado su amor y le había prometido que no le haría daño..., el hombre que a pesar de ostentar el poderoso e inquietante físico de un dios era capaz de esbozar la más hermosa y clara sonrisa que había visto jamás…

No, él no podía ser un farsante.

Pero lo era. Porque, sin poder apartar la vista, observó horrorizada como Deyanira se arrodillaba en el suelo y se colocaba de forma que a él le resultara más fácil besarla. Y él lo hizo…

Megara empezó a sentir que se mareaba. Oh, dioses, era incapaz de aguantar semejante humillación por más tiempo. Su corazón se estaba haciendo pedazos por momentos y su alma se estaba quedando vacía. Oh, querida Afrodita, la vida la había mantenido siempre en paz hasta el momento en que había conocido a ese hombre…

¡Debía irse de allí cuanto antes!

Pero sus pies, en contra de su voluntad e inmunes a lo que estaba sintiendo su corazón, avanzaron hasta colocarse en primera fila. La joven sintió la amarga punzada del dolor, pero triunfó la fuerza del enfado y la decepción. Y, sobre todo, la rabia por sentirse estafada. Absolutamente estafada.

Con una inquietante frialdad, se deshizo de la máscara, alzó con orgullo la barbilla y sus ojos, traicionados por unas lágrimas gruesas y saladas, se posaron directamente sobre los de ese hombre.

Mientras las lágrimas de Megara se filtraban entre las comisuras de sus labios, Deyanira gritó de éxtasis. Un orgasmo con sabor a victoria. Su victoria sobre el estúpido amor que esos dos se profesaban.

En esos momentos Hércules la vio y el mundo se de tuvo por completo. Él se quedó quieto, absorto en aquellos ojos violáceos, abiertos, húmedos y absolutamente apenados, con un brillo de desesperación imposible de describir.

Vio con absoluta precisión como una gruesa lágrima surcaba su mejilla izquierda para perderse en las comisuras de sus labios, rojos e hinchados. Y luego otra. Y otra más. Y otra…

Y en ese instante su pecho dejó de respirar. Su corazón dejó de latir. Y su alma se perdió tras precipitarse en un cruel y oscuro abismo. Pues también en ese mismo instante comprendió que Velatra había cumplido su promesa. Había matado el amor de Meg, utilizando a su mejor asesino a sueldo, él mismo.

Porque Hércules, acababa de romper su tierno e inocente corazón. Un corazón que había creído en él. Dioses… Cuánto dolor sintió en aquel momento.

Megara cambió la expresión de su rostro. Se secó las lágrimas y lo miró con desprecio. Y solo Afrodita supo el dolor que le produjo a ella dedicarle ese gesto, solo su querida diosa fue testigo de lo mucho que le costó mirarlo de aquella forma.

Pero lo hizo, para después darse media vuelta y abandonar al hombre que acababa de envenenar su alma para siempre.

Cuando Hércules asimiló lo que vendría a continuación empezó a respirar con dificultad. Lo que acababa de mostrar ante Meg era su peor rostro. Durante la velada no solo había mostrado su cuerpo semi desnudo, sino también la realidad de un corazón atrapado entre las cadenas de una esclavitud casi insalvable. Y las consecuencias iban a ser irrevocables, pues acababa de condenar su amor a un eterno anochecer. Megara jamás lo perdonaría. Jamás.

¡Pero por los dioses! ¡No había tenido oportunidad de evitarlo! ¡No era libre para ello, ni siquiera había sido jamás libre de amarla! Todavía no la había perdido porque jamás la había tenido. Y ahora se acababa de confirmar esa jodida realidad.

Pero aun así la amaba como jamás había amado a nadie. Toda una vida había anhelado ese sentimiento y ahora que lo podía tocar con la punta de los dedos se negaba a aceptar que ya no había salida. Así que, sin importarle otra cosa, atravesó el atrio ante los ahogados gritos de los espectadores.

Antes de llegar al vestíbulo, Megara ya tenía el rostro empapado y las piernas casi no respondían a las órdenes de su mente. Pero, obviando la mirada del esclavo que custodiaba la entrada, salió a la calle donde emprendió una sofocante carrera.

Y corrió. Corrió y corrió por las calles de Roma con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, sin saber durante cuánto tiempo, ignorando el cansancio, el dolor de los músculos entumecidos de sus piernas y la falta de aliento. Su corazón latía desbocado y le dolía el pecho. Apenas era capaz de respirar y cada bocanada de aire era un martirio, pues le quemaba la garganta. Aun así no dejó de correr.

Dioses, pensó, había confiado en él… sollozó al recordar que no era ese su verdadero nombre, sino Hércules. E intentó correr más rápido. Aun así seguía amando a ese hombre. Y se había entregado a él, confiada y enamorada ante los dioses del Panteón.

¡Y él la había traicionado ante los ojos de todos! Oh, la humillación que estaba sintiendo era tan difícil de soportar…

Tuvo que detenerse unos instantes para respirar. Se apoyó en una esquina y su cuerpo se dobló, exhausto. Pero de pronto escuchó la voz de él llamándola y se agarró las faldas para reemprender la carrera.

—¡Megara! ¡Espera, tienes que escucharme!

Haciendo caso omiso de su petición, la muchacha giró por otra calle hasta que se topó de lleno con el impresionante friso del Panteón. Jadeando y a punto de caer desplomada, se quedó allí de pie, mirando aquel bello gigante arquitectónico que se había salvado del devastador incendio.

Unos hermosos recuerdos intervinieron su mente de forma cruel y despiadada, sin ningún permiso ni derecho. Por ello se enfadó consigo misma, pero no tuvo fuerzas para expresarlo, porque su cuerpo se dio por vencido y sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla por más tiempo.

Hércules llegó a tiempo de evitar que se desplomara sobre los adoquines de la plazoleta.

Mientras la sostenía en brazos acarició su rostro sofocado por la carrera y el llanto. Respiraba con dificultad, tomando el aire ruidosamente como si cada aspiración fuera una proeza. Estaba consciente, pues tenía los ojos abiertos y lo miraba fijamente, sin embargo, parecía no tener fuerzas para odiarlo. Eso lo preocupó.

—¿Estás bien?

La joven, indignada por las palabras que acababa de escuchar, lo miró esta vez con sorpresa y después aversión.

—Suéltame—jadeó.

Empezó a forcejear, pero Hércules la retuvo.

—¡He dicho que me sueltes! —gritó.

Él obedeció y se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás, dejándola de pie, extenuada y temblando de dolor.

—Por favor, tienes que entender que…

Megara, sin molestarse en secar sus lágrimas, lo miró de tal forma que lo hizo avergonzarse. Hércules se sintió morir de vergüenza porque pudo verse a sí mismo reflejado en los bellos ojos de Meg como lo que era: un sucio, indecente y mentiroso rufián.

—¿ Entender?—inquirió ella, con un hilo de voz, mientras se adecentaba el sencillo vestido con la dignidad de una dama—. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender, esclavo?

En ninguna otra circunstancia habría tratado a nadie de semejante forma, pero en aquel momento, Megara escupió esa última palabra como si se tratara de un insulto.

Pero Hércules no se sintió ofendido, pues esa era su actual condición. Si estaba avergonzado era por el engaño y por la humillación a la que había sometido a la única mujer que en verdad había amado y no por lo que Velatra lo había obligado a hacer, pues los dioses sabían que había sido en contra de su voluntad.

Pero ella tenía derecho a estar enfadada y él también necesitaba explicarse.

—Meg…

—¡No digas mi nombre!—gritó, esta vez fuera de sí—. ¡No oses pronunciarlo después de lo que acabas de hacer!—la frase terminó en llanto. Se llevó las manos al rostro y lo miró, rota de dolor—. Yo… yo creí en ti. Yo te amaba… y me mentiste.

Hércules se sintió morir de dolor al ver el sufrimiento que le estaba provocando, pero tenía que contarle la verdad.

—Escúchame, por favor.

—¡No! ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más! ¡Ni quiero volver a oír hablar de ti! ¡Ni quiero volver a escucharte! ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás!

—Te amo, Meg.

El rostro de Hércules se bañó en lágrimas. Ya no pudo contenerlas por más tiempo. Porque sus palabras, que le acababan de salir del corazón, provocaron que ella lo mirara con horror.

—¿Que me amas? —se colocó la mano sobre la garganta, pues apenas le salía la voz—. ¿Después lo que acabas de hacer ante toda esa gente te atreves a pronunciar tal embuste?

Dioses, ella tenía razón, pero al menos tenía que explicárselo. No esperaba el perdón pero sí que, pasado un tiempo, al menos pudiera llegar a comprenderlo. Tragó saliva y se dispuso a decir la verdad.

—Ya sé que no soy digno de ti y que tampoco tengo derecho a quererte, pero…

Megara ya no lo escuchaba. Tan solo podía sentir indignación hacia ese hombre que parecía no ser consciente del cínico espectáculo que estaba representando, con el rostro bañado en falsas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos azules. No, ya no era capaz de conmoverse. Ya no era capaz de creer en él.

—¡Todo ha sido mentira! —le gritó—. ¡Tú eres una mentira!

Una intensa rabia se apoderó de ella, obligándola a perder la compostura y a abalanzarse hacia él. Lo golpeó en el pecho, en los brazos, en la cara, mientras lloraba de forma desesperada.

—¡Mentiroso! ¿Cómo has podido? ¡Embustero!

Hércules, en pie, absolutamente abatido y con el rostro húmedo, aceptó el castigo sin defenderse. Se dejó golpear, arañar, empujar sin ofrecer resistencia, pues se merecía todo eso y mucho más.

Cuando la joven quedó exhausta, él volvió a sostenerla y la apretó contra sí. Mientras la escuchaba sollozar en mitad de un temblor casi enfermizo, empezó a hablarle con dulzura.

—Tienes razón. Te mentí. Y aunque no tengo justificación, debes saber que no lo hice apropósito. No tuve elección, porque no escogí amarte y sé que no tengo ni jamás tendré ese derecho, pero… —su voz se quebró—. Pero así es y nada, ni siquiera todo el odio que ahora sientes hacia mí podrá cambiar que te amo.

Megara rompió en un desesperado llanto que le partió el alma. Deseó acariciarla, besarla. Pero no se atrevió. Sin embargo, la dejó llorar a placer y cuando la sintió más calmada continuó hablando.

—Cuando Roma me capturó en Grecia a la edad de nueve inviernos, me convertí en esclavo. Tiempo después entré a formar parte del _ludus_ de Burbo y logré el éxito como gladiador. Cuando parecía que la diosa Fortuna me sonreía y a punto estaba de obtener la libertad, me lesioné y a mi amo se le ocurrió que… —se detuvo. Obviaría esa parte, pues aquella noche Megara había obtenido esa información de primera mano—. Cuando creía que el amor era una utopía, justo cuando pensé que ese sentimiento me estaba vetado por mi condición, te vi junto al agua de aquella fuente... —hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire—, y esa noche en la que salvaste a la mariposa descubrí que tal vez habría para mí alguna esperanza de…

Hércules no pudo hablar más, se le quebró la voz.

Meg sintió como una lágrima de él golpeaba su propia mejilla. Posó las manos sobre su pecho acariciandolo. Pero reaccionó, empujándolo ligeramente para apartarse de su abrazo, aunque sin la suficiente decisión.

Hércules entendió ese sutil gesto como una oportunidad. Y no la desaprovechó.

—Aquella noche me dijiste que esos bellos animales podían llegar a contener el alma de las personas, y que si ese era el caso, al menos debías intentar su salvación —Megara alzó los ojos y lo miró confundida—. Y pensé que… que tal vez pudieras salvarme a mí también.

Megara bajó la vista y sintió el escozor de sus propias lágrimas. Porque aunque podría haber llegado a creer en sus palabras, aunque podría haber correspondido a su amor a pesar de ser un esclavo y ella una dama, en aquel momento supo que jamás olvidaría la imagen de Deyanira besándolo, restregándose como una serpiente gritando de placer por los besos de él.

A pesar de que Hércules también sabía todo eso, continuó:

—Pero me siento afortunado de haberte conocido —Hércules se atrevió a apartar un mechón rebelde del rostro de Megara. Al ver que ella no protestaba, le secó una lágrima con el dedo—. Pero tienes razón. Soy un embustero y mis actos son imperdonables —su mirada cambió—. No me importa mi dignidad, mucho menos mi vida, solo que me perdones.

Megara, extendió una mano temblorosa hacia el rostro de él, cuando de pronto una odiosa risa de serpiente inundó la calle.

 **Holaa mis queridos lectores/a aquí otro nuevo capitulo :P ¿ que pasara con Meg y Hércules? ¿ Meg llegara a perdonarlo? Eso y mas en el siguiente capitulo : ) espero vuestros comentarios, saludos.**


	15. Chapter 15

Un dios entre los hombres

 **Hola mis queridos lectores. Y por los comentario:** **persephone017 , Guest, Moonlight Shadow98, ella123456. Me anima mucho poder seguir con esta historia. Un saludo y besos. **

**15º capitulo:**

—Oh, qué hermoso es entre los jóvenes el amor —la voz sonó dulce pero las palabras destilaron el veneno más letal—. Lástima que el que dice ser Aurelio Decimus haya resultado ser Hércules el gladiador, y el hombre más solicitada de toda la ciudad.

Meg sintió como los brazos que la sostenían empezaban a temblar de forma convulsiva y como los ojos, que momentos atrás la habían mirado con amor y absoluta ternura, cambiaban de tonalidad hasta reflejar en ellos la temible fragua del odio.

La serpiente, complacida ante esa reacción volvió a reír.

—Y tú, mi querida sobrina, la doncella más bella y casta de toda Roma ¿Qué dirán tus padres cuando se enteren de semejante contratiempo? —de nuevo la risa—. Oh, me olvidaba, están presos por traicionar la confianza del emperador.

Megara, todavía sin asimilar las palabras que acababan de salir de los labios de su tía, la vio custodiada por un grupo de cuatro hombres de su guardia personal. Acto seguido, observó angustiada como Hércules se deshacía de su abrazo para después caminar peligrosamente hacia la recién llegada.

—¡Maldita bruja!—gritó, mientras sus manos se cerraban sobre el cuello de la odiada mujer.

—¡Prendedlo!—logró chillar Velatra, cuando la falta de aire empezaba a nublar sus sentidos.

Mientras el rostro de su tía se tornaba azul por momentos, la mente de Meg empezó a ir deprisa, intentando reaccionar. Llegó a una única conclusión.

Fuese quien fuese ese hombre, y a pesar de lo que estaba haciendo en aquel mismo instante, seguía amándolo. Y no podía permitir que nadie le hiciera daño.

—¡Déjala, Hércules! ¡Por favor, huye!

Pero él ya no escuchaba, solo podía sentir la quemazón del odio abrasando sus propias venas mientras el cuerpo de esa arpía empezaba a languidecer. Los guardias finalmente se abalanzaron sobre él e impidieron que terminara el trabajo.

Tras sentirse liberada, la serpiente se llevó las manos al cuello, tomó aire y sonrió. Mientras uno de los guardias golpeaba a Hércules, posó su dedo índice sobre el labio inferior, como si acabara de recordar algo importante y mirando a Meg añadió:

—Oh, pero estate tranquila. No creo que tus padres puedan regañarte, ya que serán ejecutados la semana que viene.

Fue entonces cuando Hércules sacó toda su fuerzas y se zafó de sus opresores para arrojarse de nuevo sobre la arpía. Pero ella, antes de que el Ateniense la alcanzara, en mitad de una sonora carcajada dio un par de pasos hacia atrás con tan mala suerte que tropezó contra los escalones que soportaban el pórtico del templo.

Todo sucedió tan deprisa que solo se escuchó un golpe seco, parecido al sonido que produce una sandía al partirse en dos y en pocos instantes su cuerpo quedó inmóvil en una posición antinatural, con los ojos abiertos mirando al cielo y un hilillo de sangre brotando de las comisuras de sus labios sonrientes.

Todos quedaron en silencio.

Megara corrió hacia ella y se agachó para atenderla.

—Está… está, muerta—susurró.

Uno de los guardias se acercó y tras tomarle el pulso, ratificó su afirmación con un gesto de asentimiento.

—Se ha desnucado. ¡Coged al asesino!—gritó, señalando a Hércules con el dedo—. ¡Él la ha matado!

El gladiador se dejó prender. No tenía más fuerzas para luchar.

—¡No!—gritó Meg—. ¡Ha sido un accidente! ¡Todos habéis visto que se ha tropezado sola! ¡Él no la ha matado! ¡Soltadle!

La joven, muerta de preocupación por lo que pudiera sucederle a Hércules, se abalanzó contra uno de los guardias que lo retenían, pero este la apartó sin contemplaciones de un empujón. Volvió a intentarlo, pero el resto rodearon al Griego impidiendo que pudiera acercarse.

— ¡No!—gritó—. ¡Soltadle! ¡Soltadle!

Hércules le dedicó una última mirada.

—¡Regresa con Ceri y busca Aurelio Decimus! ¡Sé que él te protegerá!—dijo mientras se lo llevaban casi a rastras—. Con un poco de suerte todavía se encuentre en Roma y…

—¡No!— gritó de nuevo Megara, al ver que lo hacían callar con un puñetazo en el estómago—. ¡No le hagáis daño! ¡Él no es culpable! ¡Ha sido un accidente, todos lo habéis visto!

Pero sus desesperados gritos se perdieron en las oscuras calles de Roma.

Aurelio Decimus, que había seguido a Meg y a Hércules hasta el Palatino para después continuar tras sus pasos hasta el Campo de Marte, no solo la escuchó gritar, sino que se quedó helado tras ver todo lo que acababa de suceder.

Sí, había escuchado la conversación de los amantes desde un lugar discreto y también observado la muerte de aquella dama. Pero tan fuerte había sido la discusión que nadie se había percatado de su presencia.

Todavía le costaba asimilar lo sucedido entre su prometida y ese esclavo. Y la escena en el atrio de aquella _domus_ había sido delirante. No es que él mismo fuera recatado, pero aquello habría sido demasiado hasta para el Griego más libertino. Y por los dioses, se sentía en parte culpable, pues Deyanira lo había utilizado para humillarlos a los dos.

Si hubiera sabido del plan tan ruin de la mujer, no habría permitido que Megara acudiese a esa fiesta. Además, la había puesto en peligro para nada.

La miró mientras los guardias se llevaban al gladiador y observó como de pronto, revigorizada por la determinación, echaba a correr hacia uno de los opresores y lo empujaba.

El hombre la apartó como un burro le da un coletazo a una mosca, con tan mala suerte que le atestó un golpe en la cara con su brazalete de protección.

Fue entonces cuando decidió intervenir. Debía protegerla. Corrió hacia la joven, se agachó a su lado y con sumo cuidado, descubrió su rostro. Vio que ese malnacido le había hecho un corte. Se sintió enfurecer, sin embargo dejó que se marcharan en paz.

Ocupados como estaban, no habían reparado en su identidad y así debía ser hasta que no se aclarara el asunto de sus padres. Centró toda su atención en ella.

Tomó un pañuelo y presionó en su mejilla, justo sobre el pómulo izquierdo. Cuando la sangre dejó de brotar suspiró aliviado. La muchacha había tenido suerte, pues si era bien tratado ese arañazo no dejaría marcado su bello rostro.

Apenado, Aurelio pensó que sería más difícil curar la herida de su corazón, esta sin duda dejaría una honda cicatriz.

Los asustados gruñidos de las fieras en contraste con el rugido de la plebe en las gradas hicieron sonreír a Hércules con ironía.

Se encontraba exactamente donde mas odiaba, en las entrañas del Anfiteatro.

"Almas de paso —pensó entretanto miraba a los ojos de aquellos dispuestos a morir en la arena. Se intuían cargados de ira; el miedo delataba

su verdadero trasfondo".

Muchos no volverían a recorrer el estrecho pasillo que daba a la planta ovalada del Anfiteatro; en contadas ocasiones, trayecto de ida y vuelta.

La mayoría alcanzaría la puerta de la muerte _,_ dejando tras de sí un largo rastro de sangre, donde, de seguir respirando, consumarían su muerte.

Esperando el turno para salir a luchar en la arena. Solo que ahora no estaba entre los campeones, sino en las jaulas de los condenados a muerte.

Mejor, pensó, al menos abrazaría a la muerte con dignidad.

—Si sales de esta, cosa que veo bastante difícil, pienso matarte, gladiador.

Hércules sonrió al reconocer a Aurelio Decimus. Se acercó a los barrotes y lo miró con intensidad. Se había arreglado el pelo y su porte, aunque iba vestido con modestas prendas, era elegante.

—Si salgo de esta—respondió—querrá decir que no eres rival para mí.

Aurelio sonrió sinceramente.

—Cómo se nota que hace tiempo ya que abandonaste tu amada tierra. ¿No sabes que un Griego que se precie acepta educadamente una proposición de duelo en lugar de responder con una bravata? ¡Por todos los dioses, y soy yo el romano!

En un principio, Hércules entrecerró los ojos con cautela para observar a ese apuesto hombre con mirada de rufián. Después sonrió sinceramente.

—Está bien —cedió ante su inherente simpatía—, si no me matan ahí fuera, aceptaré tu oferta con mucho gusto.

Aurelio amplificó su sonrisa.

—Que así sea.

Acto seguido, el romano dejó entrever un ligero deje de tristeza y añadió:

—Pero escúchame bien, no vengo a insultar tu inteligencia para decirte que van a darte ventaja, pues toda Roma te odia. Solo quiero informarte de que Meg está aquí y…

Al escuchar el nombre de su amada, Hércules se agarró a los barrotes y su rostro se llenó de preocupación.

— ¡Llévatela de aquí! —de pronto pareció fuera de sí —No quiero que vea esto. ¡Por los dioses, líbrala de ver la ejecución de sus padres, te lo suplico!

El hasta entonces risueño rostro de Aurelio cambió por completo. Parecía ahora más envejecido, pero sus ojos reflejaban madurez y decisión.

— Escúchame bien, Hércules.

Sin alzar la voz, Aurelio habló con solemnidad, mostrando un infinito respeto hacia un hombre que en absoluto era perfecto, pero sí valiente, y que merecía el honor que hasta el momento le había sido arrebatado.

—Yo soy Aurelio Decimus príncipe de Hispania. Pero solo soy un romano que ve ante sí a un valiente guerrero Griego. La plebe te llama un Dios entre los hombres, Hércules. Megara está sentada en el mármol del Coliseo entre toda esa gente para ver como ese guerrero está a punto de luchar en la arena, no solo para obtener su propia libertad, sino para desafiar la tiranía de un imperio. Así que sal ahí fuera y demuéstrale al mundo de qué pasta estas hecho.

—Por los dioses, Ceri, ¿entre las Vestales?, ¿has perdido el juicio?

La meretriz continuó subiendo rápidamente los escalones del anfiteatro, ajena a las protestas de Megara, mientras la joven se preguntaba de dónde habría sacado las túnicas sacerdotales.

—El juicio no se pierde jamás cuando se recurre al ingenio, querida. Además, Lucrecia es una buena amiga y no nos delatará. Al contrario, me debe más de un favor.

—Ya, pero…

La meretriz paró en seco y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Acaso quieres ver los combates desde allí arriba, detrás de los esclavos? El hedor es insoportable y hace un calor espantoso.

Megara se encogió ligeramente.

—No me apetece ver la sangre tan de cerca, sin embargo…

—Pues no se hable más. Junto a las Vestales es el mejor sitio. En primera fila y al lado del emperador.

Megara se cubrió medio rostro con la _palla_ antes de salir a las gradas. Solo faltaba que alguien pudiera reconocerla…

Pero cuando cruzó la arcada que daba al ruedo dejó de preocuparse por eso. Ante sus ojos se exponía majestuosa la arena del anfiteatro, el más grande jamás construido, que podía albergar a más de cinco mil almas.

Aunque nunca se había interesado por semejante lugar y mucho menos había asistido jamás a tan sangriento espectáculo, en aquel momento comprendió su importancia. La arena del coliseo era la herramienta política más importante para el emperador, pues allí se encontraba reunido todo el pueblo de Roma.

—¡Gladiador! —escuchó Hércules, cuando uno de los soldados lo señalo—. ¡Tu

turno!

—Al menos te dan la oportunidad de defenderte, no como a esos pobres infelices—apuntó Fornelius _,_ mientras señalaba a un grupo de cristianos que iban a ser condenados, algunos a morir devorados por las fieras, otros a asarse en la parrilla.

Hércules arqueó una ceja, escéptico.

—Dicen que convertirse en gladiador es hacer un pacto con el mismo Hades. Yo no temo a la muerte, le he visto el rostro demasiadas veces. Pero voy a combatir con una espada y un escudo. ¿A esto llamas oportunidad? No me extrañaría también que los árbitros estén comprados…

El organizador lo miró con lástima. Hércules tenía razón, estaba en inferioridad de condiciones. Pero así lo había decretado Calígula. Era una condena a muerte.

—Muchacho, se te acusa de asesinar a la esposa de Severus. Agradece al menos que mi hábil capacidad de persuasión haya logrado que no se te envíe a la arena desarmado.

Los ojos de Hércules se tornaron brillantes.

—Yo no la maté— aseguró—, aunque me habría gustado hacerlo.

Fornelius frunció el ceño.

—Nos mentiste a todos haciéndote pasar por el prometido de una noble doncella. Velatra, aunque sé que se lo buscó, murió en extrañas circunstancias y ante cuatro hombres de su guardia personal. A pesar de todo, no creo que merezcas este castigo. Sin embargo, a estas alturas ya deberías saber que en Roma la justicia brilla por su ausencia—de pronto, el rostro de Fornelius expresó melancolía—. Todavía recuerdo la velada que pasamos en casa de mi buen amigo Creonte, cuando hablaste de los pecados de Roma... No te faltó razón, muchacho. No te faltó razón…

Al escuchar el nombre del que podría haber sido su suegro, a Hércules se le ocurrió una idea.

—Fornelius, los padres de Meg van a ser ejecutados tras el combate, ¿no es así?

El rostro del hombre se tornó sombrío y Hércules comprendió que la amistad que lo unía al senador Creonte era sincera.

—Así es—respondió.

Hércules sonrió.

—Bien. ¿Podrías hacer algo más por mí?

 **Minutos después**

Fuera, el griterío se intensificó.

Hércules miró sus gladius y rasgo las paredes como siempre antes de entrar en la arena. El brillo del exterior le rebozó y una cruz de luz dorada se reflejó en los ojos de aquellos que observaban partir a un ídolo.

Los muros del pódium se mostraron entonces, y una lluvia de pétalos regó su piel.

Tres oponentes a la vanguardia. Hércules alzo la vista al tiempo que se habituaba a

la claridad, recorrió el graderío de abajo a arriba. Todos le parecían iguales: un acervo de degenerados sedientos de sangre.

En los primeros peldaños, las posaderas, ahora alzadas, de senadores y altos cargos de la administración romana; el emperador como su máximo exponente. La zona media para el descanso de las nalgas de la plebe. La superior, para el de mujeres y carentes de derechos.

Con la orquesta haciendo sonar sus estridentes trompetas y flautas, Hércules observo a sus enemigos: un tracio, un reciario y un secutor. Jamás un gladiador se había enfrentado a tan mayúsculo reto.

El primero lucía la escudo rectangular pequeño bien sujeto en su mano izquierda, y el filo ligeramente curvado de una sica, una espada corta con hojas ligeramente curvadas.

El segundo en discordia, el reciario, exhibía efusivo su red lastrada y tridente a los cuatro vientos, intentando provocar la furia de Hércules. Por lo general, se enfrentaba en sangrienta batalla con un gladiador del tipo secutor, como el que estaba a su izquierda, impaciente por luchar; con total seguridad, el más duro de roer debido a su equipamiento: _gladius_ , escudo, casco esférico y armadura pesada casi completa.

Enemigos habituales hermanados con el único propósito de acabar con una leyenda: aunque ellos eso no lo sabían.

Solo adivinaba una técnica capaz de acabar con semejante trío de asesinos:

cada corte, cada contacto de las espadas de Hércules debía ser mortal, profundo y definitivo; no más de tres tajos por víctima.

Mas con tales preocupaciones acechando, en su mente solo estaba ella:

sus mullidos labios, su pulida piel de porcelana, su pelo con tirabuzones, sus ojos violacios… Cada gota derramada, grito de dolor o punzada mortal, llevarían su nombre.

Parecían deseosos por ejecutar ante los que jadeaban su nombre. Miraban impacientes al que daría la señal detonante; gesto que iniciaría el combate.

Nunca Hércules entendio sus prisas. Pues a ellos no les esperaba más que la muerte. Y a él, la libertad en los "filos" de una _rudis._

—¡Pueblo de Roma!

El Coliseo guardó silencio cuando Fornelius salió a la palestra para anunciar el combate que precedería a las ejecuciones.

—En honor de nuestro amado emperador, Calígula, hoy os ofrecemos un combate muy especial. Os presento a Hércules el Griego.

El coliseo estalló en abucheos cuando el gladiador salió a la arena. Megara empezó a temblar como una hoja al verlo y su corazón latió con fuerza, presa de los nervios y de la inquietud. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber adelgazado bastante, su figura seguía irradiando fuerza y potestad.

Su mirada era de seguridad y sus movimientos, lentos, ágiles y poderosos, hacían honor a su apodo. En aquel momento Megara comprendió que, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, seguía amándolo. Hércules estaba a punto de luchar por su vida. Podría resultar herido o, mucho peor, alcanzar la muerte. Y eso le resultaba insoportable.

Arriba, en su punto más álgido, el sol enviaba sus rayos a través de las

finas nubes que transitaban sobre un fondo azul. Una bandada de palomas se

dejó ver más allá de los graderíos, de la enfurecida muchedumbre. La música de las trompetas se combinó con los clamores, con las alentadoras palabras del público:

El tracio se dirigió al palco. En la distancia andaba seguro y confiado, saludando a los que le animaban. Hércules hizo caso omiso a los vítores. Caminó fijando la mirada en su oponente.

—¡Ave, César, los que van a morir te saludan!

Megara enmudeció y el resto del anfiteatro estalló en un potente rugido, justo después de que Calígula hiciera un hastiado gesto con la mano derecha para que el árbitro diera por iniciada la contienda. Después, el silencio se apoderó de las gradas.

Tras ponerse en guardia dedicaron unos momentos a estudiarse mutuamente, a tantearse.

Y su contrincante atacó primero.

Las espadas chocaron produciendo un sonido metálico que rebotó en las silenciosas gradas del anfiteatro. Hércules, hábil, enfrentó el embate con energía y rapidez. Su oponente era un hombre pesado, fuerte y duro, pero Hércules era mucho más ágil.

Tras varias acometidas se separaron y volvieron a tantearse, cuando nuevamente el gladiador se decidió a atacar. Hércules cambió de guardia y lo recibió de nuevo a la defensiva, colocando el ochenta por ciento del peso sobre su pierna más retrasada para equilibrar mejor el asalto.

Tras varios choques de espadas, que resonaron por todo el anfiteatro, lo sorteó con habilidad para después alejarse, dejando que fuera su rival el que llevara la iniciativa. Al público no le gustó eso y se escucharon abucheos en algunas partes de las gradas, pero Hércules sabía lo que hacía. Pretendía cansarlo y también que se confiara.

Luchó de nuevo a la contra y alzó el escudo todo lo que pudo, pues su hombro no daba para más, y aguardando una nueva acometida que no se hizo esperar. La estrategia pareció dar resultado, pues el gladiador se precipitó y atacó todavía con más nervio.

Hércules lo evadió con rapidez y la espada del contrincante dio en el polvo. Mientras el gladiador estaba con la guardia baja, Hércules aprovechó para darle una patada, haciendo que el este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo de forma estrepitosa.

Hércules aprovechó esa oportunidad. Desde una posición más elevada, rápidamente le atestó un mandoble que el contrincante logró contener con su pesado escudo. Sin embargo la espada de Hércules, al estar descompensada, comenzó a vibrar, hecho que al gladiador le sirvió para levantarse del suelo y soltar una maldición.

Hércules sonrió, provocador, esperando que el adversario se colocara de nuevo en posición y, cegado por la furia, respondiera con fuerza desmedida. Y así sucedió. El Griego resistió el nuevo embate con prontitud y destreza, pero en uno de los espadazos se protegió con el escudo y este se partió en dos.

Megara recurrió a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar.

—Tranquila, querida —intervino Ceri para calmarla—, nuestro campeón sabe lo que se hace. Otro en su lugar ya habría perdido el combate y tu hombre sigue sin un solo rasguño.

Pero la meretriz se equivocaba. Hércules acababa de sufrir en su hombro lesionado

toda la fuerza del impacto y el dolor empezaba a ser difícil de soportar. Además, el escudo había quedado inservible, lo que lo dejaba en amplia desventaja. Pero la diosa Fortuna le regaló unos instantes para tomar aire, porque el árbitro colocó la vara entre ellos dos y detuvo el combate para hacer una consulta al resto de jueces, entre los que se encontraba Fornelius.

El gladiador aprovechó para levantar su espada y saludar al público, que estalló en vítores y alabanzas. Hércules sonrió con frialdad y sus ojos relampaguearon. Si con eso pretendía desanimarlo no lo lograría, porque ya no luchaba por Roma, ni siquiera por su libertad.

Ahora luchaba por su honor y algo mucho más importante: el corazón de Megara. Y estaba dispuesto a ganarlo aunque tuviera que entregar la última gota de su sangre. Si los dioses finalmente deseaban que abrazara la muerte lo haría con entusiasmo. No tenía nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar.


	16. Chapter 16

**Un dios entre los hombres**

 **Holaaa! mis queridos lectores, siento el retraso . Estado liada, y en parte estaba escribiendo ostra historia si os interesa leerla se titula "Pura tentación". Si os gusta el mundo de "Harry potter y animales fantásticos" etc… como dije me gusta escribir y no es la única historia que tengo en mente :P eso si, tranquilos en cuento pueda iré subiendo capítulos. Gracias por vuestros comentarios eso ayuda mucho saber que os esta gustando, valoro mucho vuestras opiniones. Un saludo enorme .**

 **16º capitulo:**

Cuando el juez regresó ordenó, para su sorpresa, que los dos pelearan en igualdad de condiciones, obligando al gladiador a deshacerse del escudo. Vio como su contrincante profirió un gruñido de protesta. Cuando se reinició el combate, Hércules atacó con energía.

Una y otra vez embistió a su contrincante, con una rapidez asombrosa, con una agilidad animal, con una violencia sobrehumana. En ese instante se transformó en el más digno de los adversarios. Hércules había sacado a relucir todo su potencial y el gladiador empezó a preocuparse.

Las apuestas se igualaron y la parte del público que le había sido fiel desde un principio sonrió con complicidad para después deshacerse en alabanzas. Incluso el emperador, que hasta el momento había estado aburriéndose, le prestó toda su atención.

Su técnica era intachable, su habilidad para con la espada, magnífica. Sus movimientos, tan elegantes que semejaban una siniestra danza, como la que baila el león mientras da caza a un torpe antílope. La fiera del Coliseo había sacado las uñas y parecían estar bien afiladas.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de agotar a su contrincante y después vencerlo, la diosa Fortuna le arrebató su favor. Su espada se partió contra la dura hoja de su rival y Hércules se desequilibró, hecho que el gladiador aprovechara para contraatacar logrando descargar contra el Ateniense un certero sablazo que sajó su piel desde el hombro hasta el pecho.

Hércules gritó maldiciendo su mala suerte, pero en el momento en que caía logró al menos trabar con las piernas a su contrincante, que cayó de bruces soltando la espada.

El coliseo estalló en un ensordecedor bramido y Megara ahogó un grito.

Hércules se levantó con rapidez y, de una patada, dejó la espada fuera del alcance del gladiador.

Hércules, malherido, empezó a sangrar de forma considerable. Podía sentir como las gotas calientes resbalaban por su hombro, surcando el antebrazo hasta acabar goteando en sus puños cerrados para después teñir la arena del anfiteatro. Intentó concentrarse, pues empezaba a sentir náuseas. Maldijo para sus adentros.

Si no fuera por eso y porque el dolor del hombro le impedía por completo utilizar el brazo izquierdo, habría tenido todas las de ganar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pues siempre había gozado de una capacidad innata para boxear. Por otra parte, el contrincante tenía la ventaja de que estaba mejor protegido y además disponía de armas de puño, por lo que aprovechó la debilidad del griego y atacó, sajándole medio rostro con una garra de hierro.

Hércules intentó esquivar ese golpe, que iba dirigido al cuello, echándose a un lado, pero no lo logró del todo a causa del mareo que le estaba provocando la hemorragia. El metal acabó desgarrando su mejilla izquierda. Enfurecido por su falta de atención contraatacó, desquiciado, atestando un golpe de puño tras otro contra pecho, vientre, y casco.

Sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar y empezó a sentir el frío del agotamiento. Aun así continuó propinando puñetazos hasta que el gladiador logró atestarle un cabezazo que lo dejó tumbado de espaldas sobre la arena. Hércules quedó aturdido y su rival levantó el puño con la garra de hierro, buscando la aprobación del público, que no se hizo esperar.

Megara no lo soportó más. Haciendo caso omiso de los consejos de Marcela se levantó de su asiento y, empujando a las asombradas vestales que se hallaban en asientos más adelantados, logró colocarse en primera fila. Sopesó la idea de lanzarse a la arena para interponerse entre aquellas dos bestias, pero eso habría resultado inútil.

Así que, desolada y sin apartar la vista de él, entrelazó los dedos y rezó a los dioses por su vida.

Hércules estaba malherido. Seguía perdiendo mucha sangre, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y los vítores del público le sonaban muy leves a pesar de que rugía con vigor.

Desconcertado, paseó la vista por las gradas y entonces la vio.

Y sonrió.

Era ella, Meg, vestida de blanco, preciosa, con las manos entrelazadas y los ojos violáceos y brillantes mirándolo solo a él. Pudo ver la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos y comprendió que aún lo amaba. Porque en aquellos instantes rezaba por él.

De pronto vio las cosas con claridad, comprendió que los dioses habían escuchado sus ruegos y halló la fuerza suficiente para lanzarse de cabeza contra el vientre del gladiador.

Y lo derribó.

Mientras los dos rodaban por el suelo no dejó de propinarle un puñetazo tras otro, a pesar de recibir también duros golpes y tener un brazo inservible. Pero no se dio por vencido. Continuó dando derechazos hasta que el árbitro intervino.

Tampoco así abandonó la lucha. Incluso cuando el cuerpo de su rival ya no respondía a ningún estímulo continuó golpeando. Estaba cegado por la rabia, y sus sentidos aturdidos por la pérdida de sangre y su instinto de supervivencia le impedían detenerse.

Quería ganar, recuperar el honor perdido. Recuperar a Megara, volver a acariciarla, besarla, amarla. La quería más que a su propia vida y no se iría al averno sin antes tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos. Hizo falta que los guardias lo apartaran del cuerpo inerte de su contrincante.

Incluso ellos recibieron algún que otro golpe de puño cuando lo agarraron y se vieron obligados a reducirlo.

Hércules no dejó de forcejear hasta quedar sin aire y casi al borde del desfallecimiento, y entonces vio el rostro sonriente de Fornelius acercándose y el cuerpo inerte del gladiador que no volvería a levantarse de la arena en mucho tiempo.

Y comprendió, exhausto y a la vez sorprendido, que había vencido ante el pueblo de Roma.

Rápidamente miró hacia las gradas, y solo cuando el rostro de su amada esbozó lo más parecido a una sonrisa de alivio, únicamente en ese instante, Hércules fue realmente consciente de que tal vez hubiera ganado algo más.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue bastante confuso, porque a duras penas era capaz de oír y su sentido del equilibrio estaba afectado a causa de los golpes. Ver también le empezaba a resultar difícil, porque uno de los zarpazos de la garra del gladiador le había rasgado el rostro y la sangre se concentraba sobre el párpado izquierdo.

El brazo le había quedado inútil, pero pensó que podría conformarse con el otro para poder abrazarla. Sumido en aquellos pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado por los pretorianos y que, por el enorme arco que se hacía llamar la Puerta de la Vida, se dirigía hacia él el mismísimo Calígula. Hasta que un pretoriano lo anunció a voz en grito:

—¡El emperador desea hablar con el vencedor de este combate, Hércules!

Apenas podía sostenerse, pero se esforzó por pura dignidad. Y porque no estaba dispuesto a volver a inclinarse ante el poder de Roma.

Aguardó hasta que el dueño del mundo conocido se colocó a pocos metros de distancia, custodiado por dos escoltas muy bien armados y, a pesar de que la sangre le cegaba ya por completo el ojo izquierdo, pudo apreciar su cuerpo envuelto en una toga color púrpura. Llevaba una corona de laurel.

El color de sus ojos era de un negro azabache, en ellos reflejaba un deje de crueldad y placer ante la visión de la sangre.

El emperador empezó a hablar con una voz aterciopelada y armoniosa que le recordó a la de Velatra pero en tono masculino.

—Aunque el combate ha sido… —se detuvo para pensar la palabra adecuada—en exceso extravagante, me has sorprendido gratamente, griego. Has luchado con pasión y valentía, algunos dicen que eres un dios entre los hombres, es cierto eso… griego, eres un dios o un simple mortal?—hizo una pausa teatral mientras el anfiteatro se mantenía en silencio.

Hércules miraba el suelo y con prudencia contesto — Mi señor, solo son palabrerías. No escuchéis tal cosa de esa chusma, ya sabéis como a la plebe les gustan los cotilleos…

El emperador lo miro fijamente —. Si, cierto es. Bueno… como iba diciendo, ante los dioses y ante el pueblo. Yo, Calígula emperador de Roma te ofrezco la libertad.

El coliseo estalló jubiloso en aplausos y vítores mientras el juez del combate le ofrecía una hoja de palma junto con la _rudis_.

Hércules, miró la espada de madera y la hoja de palma adornada con lazos blancos. Los acarició y comprendió que no eran más que objetos inertes, carentes de vida. Para él ya no tenían valor.

No sintió ninguna emoción porque ya no le importaba en absoluto lo que estos representaban. Y resultaba irónico, porque desde que se había convertido en esclavo, siempre había soñado con aquel instante de gloria, que significaba no solo el respeto de Roma sino también la libertad.

Pero para Hércules, no habría gloria, ni reconocimiento, ni libertad, sin el respeto de Megara.

Por eso no le costó rechazar el ofrecimiento del emperador.

—No—dijo con voz clara.

Calígula lo miró entre confuso y molesto. Y el resto de los cinco mil espectadores ahogaron un grito de sorpresa.

Cuando de nuevo reinó el silencio, se explicó mejor.

—Doy gracias al emperador y al pueblo de Roma por este gran honor. Pero no deseo la libertad.

Calígula, quien por fortuna había tenido un día entretenido, no se enfureció por la osadía del esclavo y sintió curiosidad.

—¿Y qué quieres entonces, griego?

Después de que el Emperador aceptara sorprendido su absurda petición, Hércules se dejó caer sobre la arena.

 ** _Esa misma noche_**

Como un resorte, Megara se levantó de la silla justo en el momento en que Aurelio y Fornelius introducían el cuerpo de Hércules en la habitación del lupanar. Reorganizó por enésima vez el catre donde iban a depositarlo y, cuando pudo ver de cerca la verdadera gravedad de sus heridas, se le encogió el alma.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre reseca, algunas heridas todavía estaban en carne viva y el rostro, sajado con cuatro tajos desde la frente hasta la barbilla, irreconocible.

En cuanto lo acomodaron sobre el colchón de lana se arrodilló junto a él y lo tomó de la mano.

El color de su piel era más pálido de lo normal, de un tono ceniciento. Estaba inconsciente y gemía de dolor, pero al sentir el contacto de Meg pareció reaccionar y apretó sutilmente los dedos.

Aurelio le hizo un gesto a Adriana que la liberta captó al vuelo. Acto seguido tomó a la joven por los hombros pretendiendo alejarla del herido.

—¡No!—gritó Megara—. ¡No pienso apartarme de su lado!

Ante la confusión de Adriana por la agresiva reacción de la joven, Aurelio se vio obligado a intervenir.

—Querida, sé razonable. El médico ya ha llegado y, aunque tienes buenas intenciones, en tu estado de nerviosismo no serías de gran ayuda.

—No puedo irme hasta que… —sollozó, mientras en su cabeza empezaba a rondar la idea de que tal vez Aurelio tuviera razón.

Al ver la duda reflejada en su rostro, el centurión insistió.

—Anda, deja que el médico lo atienda con calma. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

La joven miró a todos y a cada uno de los rostros que se hallaban en la habitación en busca de una reacción que le indicara cual era el verdadero estado del gladiador.

Y todos tenían en el semblante la misma expresión desolada, a excepción de Ceri, que intentaba disimular con un pañuelo las gruesas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

Megara comenzó a temblar como una hoja mientras unos fuertes brazos la arrastraban hacia el pasillo. No quería alejarse del herido, pero se vio incapaz de oponer resistencia, pues tras las emociones vividas apenas le quedaban fuerzas.

Ceri la acompañó hasta la cocina donde preparó una infusión relajante para las dos, que en el caso de la joven no surtió efecto. Las horas transcurrieron para ella como si fueran pesadas losas sobre la espalda. Y aunque se sentía tremendamente agotada no era capaz de sobrellevar esa maldita incertidumbre.

El dolor a la posible pérdida de Hércules la estaba partiendo en dos, comiéndose su alma, royendo sus entrañas, y ya no sabía qué hacer para paliar esa horrible sensación.

Pasada la media noche, cuando Meg rechazó su cena por tercera vez, Adriana entró en silencio y colocó el cuenco sobre la mesa de roble que presidía la cocina, el hermoso y peludo animal empezó a ronronear.

Megara lo acarició y eso la calmó ligeramente. Pero de inmediato, volvió a sentir una fuerte presión en el pecho seguida de un desquiciante vacío en la garganta.

—Puede morir y yo ni siquiera sé cuál es su verdadero nombre…

Y rompió a llorar.

Ceri, que no la había dejado sola ni un solo instante, acercó una silla y se sentó a su lado.

—Se llama Hércules, querida.

Meg se secó las lágrimas y sorbió por la nariz al recordar el embuste.

—Me mintió, se hizo pasar por mi prometido y yo le creí…

Rompió en llanto de nuevo. Sabía que no era el momento de pensar en eso, pero se sentía confusa. Amaba a ese hombre y no podía ni pensar en qué se convertiría su vida si él desapareciera de la faz de la tierra. Pero era incapaz de olvidar... Y eso le producía un intenso dolor.

—Verás —Ceri le acarició suavemente la espalda a modo de consuelo—, lo conozco desde que era un mocoso y durante todo este tiempo solo ha tenido en mente una cosa: regresar a Atenas. Todo lo que ha hecho, absolutamente todo ha sido para obtener su libertad. Sin embargo… esta tarde en el anfiteatro se ha comportado como un héroe. Créeme, te ama profundamente.

De sus ojos violáceos volvió a brotar tanta agua como de una fuente al recordar la imagen de él cayendo sobre la arena. En aquel instante lo había creído muerto. Pero los dioses habían querido que sobreviviera. Le estaban dando una segunda oportunidad.

Ceri sonrió y le secó las mejillas con un paño para después apartarle con dulzura un rizo rebelde del flequillo.

—Es un buen hombre, querida mía. Pero es un esclavo. Eso significa que jamás ha sido dueño de su cuerpo ni de sus actos. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que sea incapaz de amar ni de actuar con honor. Piénsalo bien antes de juzgarlo.

Megara expulsó aire lentamente. Marcela tenía razón. Aurelio, o más bien Hércules, no había actuado libremente sino obligado por su condición. Recordó como sus ojos jamás habían mentido al respecto. No, no podía juzgarlo por eso y mucho menos condenarlo, no mientras se debatía de nuevo entre la vida y la muerte.

De pronto recordó sus palabras…

 _"Supongamos que yo fuera un esclavo. ¿Te casarías conmigo?"_

Y de nuevo rompió en un desconsolado llanto.

Ya de madrugada, el médico salió de la habitación con expresión impávida. Al verlo, Megara corrió hacia él.

—¿Cómo se encuentra, se pondrá bien, sobrevivirá?

Adriana miró al ahora incómodo griego, instándolo a que excusara a la muchacha, que no se hallaba en su mejor momento.

—Las heridas se han infectado y tiene mucha fiebre —respondió de forma mecánica—. Si supera esta noche tal vez tenga alguna posibilidad, aunque lo dudo. Está muy mal alimentado y ha perdido mucha sangre.

Meg lo miró horrorizada.

—¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? — Su pregunta sonó como una súplica.

—Los cortes en la cara son especialmente peligrosos. En el mejor de los casos puede que llegue a perder el ojo, por lo que es necesario asegurarse de que la herida esté siempre limpia. El corte de su pecho, aunque tiene muy mala pinta, no se ha infectado pero requiere ser vigilado. Además tiene un brazo roto, se lo he vendado en cabestrillo y hay que mirar que no se mueva para que suelde bien. Pero lo más preocupante es la alta temperatura de su cuerpo. Aplíquenle paños húmedos en infusión de salvia, pero una vez esta se haya enfriado. Y lo más importante, hay que evitar su deshidratación haciéndole beber infusión de corteza de sauce cada cuatro horas, ayudará a que la fiebre remita.

Megara corrió hacia la cocina y con la ayuda de Ceri y Adriana preparó lo que el médico había indicado. Cuando todo estuvo listo, Megara entró en la habitación donde yacía el herido y se arrodilló junto a él. Limpió de nuevo sus heridas e hizo lo aconsejado.

Una vez hubo terminado, se quedó a su lado y, sin dejar de acariciarlo, rogó el favor de todos los dioses para que saliera del duro trance, hasta que la venció el agotamiento.

Mientras, Hércules tuvo un hermoso sueño.

Podía escuchar el dulce murmullo de las olas del mar, suaves, lamiendo la arena, besando su piel. El calor del sol acariciaba su rostro. Una intensa felicidad lo embargó, pues Meg estaba a su lado, abrazándolo, sonriendo. Sus ojos violáceos, brillaban de felicidad. Sus labios rojos, húmedos, engalanados con brillantes gotitas, sabían a sal. Sus cabellos negros de un tono rojizo se pegaban a los hombros pero a la altura de la clavícula se sumergían en el agua y se desplegaban para danzar suavemente con las corrientes marinas…

Los dioses habían sido benevolentes, porque el dolor remitió, el aire llenó sus pulmones y su sed fue saciada.

Ella seguía amándolo.

 **Tres semanas después…**

Como cada noche desde su recuperación, Hércules se recostó sobre el rústico banco de piedra que se encontraba en el patio interior del lupanar. Aunque modesto, el sitio era acogedor.

Justo en el centro había un cuidado huerto presidido por dos árboles frutales que Cire mimaba en exceso. Estaba rodeado por los balcones de las meretrices más veteranas. Allí tendían la ropa y algunas más apañadas los adornaban con macetas repletas de flores y algunas plantas aromáticas.

Algunas veces las chicas salían a descansar o a charlar entre cliente y cliente, sobre todo durante las cálidas noches de verano. Pero el otoño estaba siendo frío y por ese motivo Hércules gozaba de total intimidad.

Se concentró en la luna, tan llena que parecía un queso. Su resplandor lograba ocultar a las más tímidas estrellas. Fijó su mirada en la princesa de la noche y pensó en Megara, la reina de su corazón.

Y frunció el ceño, preocupado.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo debía actuar cuando la viera de nuevo? Se sentía lleno de dudas y la incertidumbre le roía el alma. Necesitaba verla, aunque tenía claro que ella, o bien no podía porque sus padres la retenían, o bien lo estaba evitando a propósito.

La segunda, y en su opinión menos lógica opción, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Meg había permanecido a su lado hasta que se había recuperado. Durante todo ese tiempo, a pesar de que lo cuidaba con esmero, apenas habían mediado palabra. Había intentado entablar conversación con ella en varias ocasiones, pero la joven solo asentía o negaba con la cabeza y en el mejor de los casos respondía con monosílabos.

Una tarde, cuando le había traído la cena, él la había tomado de la mano y ella la había apartado, aprensiva. Poco tiempo después había desaparecido y no había vuelto a tener noticias suyas. Había preguntado a Ceri en infinidad de ocasiones, pero su amiga no decía nada al respecto, siendo su único tema de conversación la comida, pues la meretriz opinaba que no se alimentaba adecuadamente.

Pero lo cierto es que desde que Meg se había marchado, había perdido el apetito. Necesitaba verla. Necesitaba escuchar su dulce voz, su graciosa risa. Necesitaba besar sus labios. Acariciar su piel. Estrecharla entre sus brazos. Apoyar la cabeza en su pecho para sentir los latidos de su corazón…

Pero eso seguía siendo un imposible. Megara continuaba fuera de su alcance.

— ¿fortachón…?

La voz de Deyanira hizo que se incorporara del banco como un resorte.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó, inquieto. No le guardaba rencor a la muchacha, pero era a la última persona que deseaba ver en aquel momento.

Deyanira sonrió. A él no le gustó esa mueca, pero no dijo nada.

—Me estoy tomando un descanso—dijo, mientras tomaba asiento sobre el banco, junto a él.

—No vuelvas a llamarme así —advirtió—, mi nombre es Hércules.

La chica le acarició la espalda desnuda. Él, incomodo, se apartó ligeramente. No pretendía ofenderla, pero no le apetecía su contacto, ni el de nadie que no fuera Meg.

—¿Ya te encuentras mejor de tus heridas? —preguntó la joven, obviando su gesto.

Hércules no respondió. Aunque físicamente se sentía recuperado, su corazón estaba a punto de romperse si no tenía pronto noticias de Megara. Deyanira se dio cuenta e intentó un nuevo acercamiento.

—Te noto triste, nervioso… Si me dejaras, podría aliviarte.

Deyanira siempre había sabido leer el alma del Ateniense, pero jamás había sido capaz de interpretarla. Por eso, cuando alzó la mano para acariciar la cicatriz de su rostro, Hércules se levantó, caminó unos pasos y le dio la espalda de forma deliberada.

—Lo único que quiero es estar solo.

Ella sintió cómo las lágrimas llenaban sus párpados hasta que le escocieron los ojos. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho por él, a pesar de haber intentado alejarlo de esa joven, no había logrado su objetivo. Hércules no la amaba, ni lo haría jamás.

Eso la enfureció.

—¿Acaso crees que esa mujer regresará contigo después de saber lo que eres en realidad? Te creía más sabio.

Hércules se dio la vuelta y la enfrentó. Sus ojos brillaban como dos antorchas.

—¿Y quién dices tú que soy yo en realidad?, ¿un esclavo?, ¿un gladiador? —el dolor hizo que se le quebrara la voz—. Sí, soy todas esas cosas. Pero hay algo que es más cierto que todo lo demás. ¿Quieres saber de qué se trata? — Deyanira alzó el mentón y asintió.

—Que todo eso, todo lo que soy, no es ni ha sido jamás de tu incumbencia.

Los ojos de la mujer se tornaron brillantes, no a causa de las lágrimas que ya rodaban por sus mejillas, sino de rabia, despecho, incluso de odio. Lentamente y midiendo muy bien sus movimientos, se levantó del banco de piedra y se acercó a él hasta que lo tuvo a un codo de distancia. Lo miró a los ojos y esbozó una torcida sonrisa.

—¿Sabes?, algún día eso dejará de importarme— Supo que lo que iba a decirle a continuación le dolería profundamente. Y lo soltó sin más—. Megara jamás volverá a amarte. Ella te desprecia tanto como tú me desprecias a mí. Incluso te odia. Porque nunca olvidará tus cueles mentiras ni jamás perdonará tus sucios y despreciables actos. Recuérdalo cuando veas el rencor y el asco reflejados en su mirada. Recuérdalo cuando te niegue sus besos. Recuérdalo cuando la veas casada con otro hombre…

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida. Pero cuando estaba bajo el arco empedrado que daba al interior del lupanar, se dio media vuelta para añadir.

—Ah, por cierto, gracias al emperador ahora soy liberta. Tal vez algún día volvamos a coincidir en una bacanal y con gusto pagaré por tus servicios —lo miró de arriba abajo, con evidente desprecio.

Hércules no respondió. Se dedicó a observar como se perdía en el interior del oscuro burdel. Puede que Deyanira ahora fuera una liberta joven y hermosa, pero si no lograba arrancar de su corazón todo ese rencor jamás sería realmente libre. Corría el riesgo de acabar como Velatra.

No obstante, aquellas palabras, aunque sabía que habían sido provocadas por el despecho y el desamor, lo hirieron profundamente.


End file.
